The Universe At My Fingertips
by aspen1044
Summary: Tony Veleno and her best friend, Brogyn Adyll, are meant for something bigger. Being from the Lunar Colony of Ghallia, the galaxy will be completely new to them as they see it from the HQ of the Legion of Superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Hi, I'm Tony Veleno and I live on the Lunar Colonies in Ghalia, the French Colony. The year is 3021 C.E. and I am a English-French Lunar Human but I'm different. Humans are not known to have superpowers. You have probably heard of Flash and Superman and Green Lantern and all the others in Human history, but those people were mutated or orphaned from their home planet or billionaires with cool gadgets. I got my power from being given plant stem cells into my back instead of human stem cells. I can manipulate and control plants with my mind and body. Only people close to me know about my powers. My brother, sister, mom, dad and best friend know.  
My family is pretty simple. My sister is the youngest, my brother is the middle child and I'm the oldest. My sister, Mary, is 7 and she is adorable with her brown hair always up in braided pigtails and her bangs hanging over her bright green eyes. My brother, Renz, is 14 and he has dyed black long hair back in a ponytail and his blue eyes are covered by red lenses. My father is a lightning chaser and he only comes back every few years from his long explorations to the inhabitable Earth. My mother works with me at the Botany Center along with my best friend, Brogyn Adyll. Brogyn also has powers, but she is the daughter of a human and martian. Martians are from Mars and hold the power to control fire, this is what Brogyn possesses. She can control and produce fire. Her and I have had our powers since birth and she's aloud to use her's out in the open, but if they found out about mine, they would do tests and stuff on me or have me taken away. My mom and I are the one's who take care of the family, so I never would feel right to leave them, fore I have a duty to be there for Mary and Renz.

The day was September 6th and was a Wednesday. I got up at 7:00 a.m. Now, on the moon, our days are the same length as they are on Earth, but our light and dark times are different because of our rotation around the Earth and it around the sun. Right then, it was dark still and I had to go get up my brother and sister. I get them up and head to the washroom to get ready. Now, I am an 18 year-old and about 5 foot 2, with auburn hair that is curly and long with swept, long bangs. I had turquoise eyes that I enhanced with cat's eyeliner and mascara. I also add silver dust in the corner of my eyelid and then a bit of color to my lips. I go to our kitchen and dining area where Mom had just finished making breakfast which was danishes and plum juice. We all ate and then Mom headed out to the Botany Center and I was left to make sure Renz and Mary got to their classroom's safely. We grab out bags and then lock the door to the condo and then walk down the corridor to the tram station. We quickly file on with the other groups of people trying to get to work and school. We got off at the school station and we take Mary over to her 3rd year classroom, then Renz goes on his own to his 8th year class and I went to my 12th year class.

The school system had changed a lot over the time of human history. Here, in the Lunar Colonies, we were aloud to choose as many or as little of courses as we wanted, whichever one's we wanted, and what time. The restrictions to these things were that you had to have at least 2 classes and no more than 10 classes a trimester. You didn't get this option until you entered your 9th year, before that for your 1st-5th year you had regulates classes, then 6th-8th year you get to choose classes but you needed at least 4 core classes. My schedule was 8 a.m.- Painting, 9 a.m.- Sounds and Words, 10 a.m. Creative Writing, 1 p.m.- Dancing, and 2 p.m.- Botany. I had my first class, Painting, with Brogyn. Brogyn was a tall girl with blonde curly hair with fire red bangs, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Her and I sit next to each other as we study the person they brought in for painting. It was a nude model whom was male and had dark cocoa skin and white long hair in a ponytail. Brogyn found him quite attractive and so did I. After Painting, I went on to Sounds and Words as Brogyn went to Romantic Literature. Sounds and Words was a class that studied all genres of music and lyrics, but most of the time we played with our technology and used our own creativity to make our own music. Usually what I made was along the lines of a contemporary dance piece or a movie film score. Then was Creative Writing, which Brogyn was in with me, then we had lunch. We both had two hours for our lunch, so that day we chose to go over to the food market.

The food market was an enormous place, but if you knew the Lunar Colonies, you'd know exactly how to navigate that place. We made our way to one of our favorite stands were. It was a small family owned place that made Prussian food. Prussian food use to be so rare, but now, it was cheap and delicious. Brogyn and I eat our Prussian lunches at a table in the courtyard of the food market and watched as people passed by. Brogyn checked her communicator as it had just went off, her holograph popped up with our friend Hatty, who was a little over the top on colors in her outfits. "Guys, come to the Dome, quickly! The Legion of Superheroes are here!"

Chapter 2.

The Legion of Superheroes is exactly what it sounds like. A group of young adults from ages 17-23 or so who have superpowers and fight evil through out the Universe, but they concentrate on the Milky Way. They travel around every once in a while to look for new talent for their brigade, and Brogyn and I have been wanting to audition since we were 14.

We run through the space docks to get to the Dome which is the heart of Ghalia. Ghalia was like a big city, ranging out to about 7000 square miles, but we lived near the center. As we enter the Dome, the great crowd of our population is directed towards the City Hall Building where I can barely see most of the Legion except for Colossus Boy who shrank himself a bit to not be hitting the ceiling. We couldn't see or hear anything, so I drag Brogyn to make it to the front. People are shouting at us, but I could care less because at this point, all I could care about was getting up there to at least see, if not meet, the Legion of Superheroes.

"Thank You, Ghalia. It is a pleasure to be here on the Lunar Colonies." It was Cosmic Boy speaking, the leader of The Legion. I could now clearly see all of them. We were now about 20 feet from the stage and it was the whole Legion. Usually they would have a small portion, like the main five, do auditions. They recently lost Superman since he had to go back to his time, along with Invisible Kid, Star Boy, Sun Boy, Matter-eater Lad, Dawn Star, and Magnetic Boy. They either got too old or decided it wasn't for them. What remained was Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl, Bouncy Boy, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, Chameleon Boy, Colossus Boy, Karate Kid, Lightning Lass, Element Lad, Dream Girl, and Ultra Boy.

"Now, we will be holding auditions for the Legion Saturday and Sunday for anyone with the skills and courage to roam the Galaxy with us. We hope to see all you young wonderful people there. Do make sure though that you fit our requirements."

Brogyn and I already knew the requirements. Must be at least 16, no other job, superpowers, willing to fight. We got it. Our jobs at the Botany Center are volunteer more than anything. We do get paid, but we spend most of our time chatting while we water the herbs. We planned to come on Saturday early, having Hatty wait the night before in line for us. She was an insomniac, so it was an easy task for her as long as she had her Data Top and Sounder. We head back to school and I go to Dancing while Brogyn goes to Lunar History. In dance we finished the last few measures of choreography we needed to a song called Drowning Stars by Arsenic Revenge. After that, I go to Botany where we are doing a fruit dissection lab. Brogyn and I meet up after school and we head to the Botany Center and Renz always takes Mary home after school. We go up to our boss, Terrance, telling him we will be trying out for The Legion of Superheroes. He said he understood and that we could come back if we couldn't make it.

That made me start to think about the auditions. What if Brogyn aren't really that special at what we do. Face it, we haven't really trained or anything before. I barely used my powers really since I had to hide mine. Brogyn and I continue and we get of the Botany Center at 5 and we walk home. Brogyn was just down the hall from us, so we always walked home with each other. I got home and did my homework and then we had dinner at 7 and then I helped Renz with his history homework. I went onto my Data Top where I saw that Brogyn had been looking at the Legion of Superheroes Site, so I look at it too. It had profiles of all the members that I had read hundreds of times and updates of their recent captures and the information of auditions. I chatted with Brogyn and Hatty on 3 way chat then went to bed at 10. The next day was Friday, and it was just like the day before, but at lunch, we went towards City Hall, and we noticed that people wanted to line up already but some Lunar Troopers were telling them they couldn't start lining up until 5 p.m. We decided we would come back tat 4:30 and wait with Hatty until 10 p.m. Hatty would stay there until 7 a.m. when we come back tomorrow morning.

We go back to school and then Brogyn, Hatty, and I go to the supermarket and our houses to get food, drinks, put our school bags away, get our Data Tops, and Hatty some sleeping stuff. We go back and people are ready to enter the plethora of ropes that weave around in rows to the base of the City Hall stairs. We get to a side of the crowd that gives us a direct path to one of the ropes. At 5, the Lunar Troopers let people through, and we dash in and get in the 2nd weaving of ropes, which makes about 30th or so in line. We sit on the ground setting up our stuff and get out our food and eat. We chat and use our Data Tops until 10, then Brogyn and I leave Hatty to go home. We were not too worried about her since the 3 guys in front of her in line were our buddies as well, and they were staying the whole night, too. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Brogyn and I would be auditioning for The Legion of Superheroes that next day.

Chapter 3.

I get up at 5:30 a.m. so I can prepare well. I go to the washroom and do my make up and hair, making sure everything is perfect. I know they are looking at my talent, but looks can't hurt. I get my uniform on. Most people audition in a uniform they bought or made. Mine, I bought, and it's a full-body unitard that is purple and green. I decided no symbol since I thought my leaf was stupid. I decided no gloves because it's harder to control plants with them on, then I had my knee high, 2 1/2-inch heel boots. I go to the kitchen and make my own breakfast and eat that before heading over to Brogyn's. She comes out and her uniform is brilliant. It's red and black and she has a red and black flame symbol on her chest and elbow high gloves, knee high boots that are flat, and a red flowing cape. "You look so cool!"

"Look at you, you're cool!" says Brogyn back.

"Shall we, Phoenix?" I exclaim holding out my arm.

"Yes we shall, Aspen," she said, linking her arm to mine.

We make our way down to City Hall where the plethora of people crowd the whole Dome. The ropes loop around endlessly and we make our way to the front where we find Hatty talking to the boys that were infront of us yesterday. Auditions would start at 7 and it was almost that time. We thank Hatty and we both give her hugs before she heads back home. Then, we here Brainiac 5's voice over the intercom. "Welcome all young superheroes to this event. We hope to find that all of you show us what you have to offer, and if we enjoy what you have, we will decide whether you are meant for The Legion of Superheroes. Please wait your turn and be patient as you wait."

The line starts to move slowly and a lot quicker than imagined since the Legion split up so that there was 3 audition spaces. Brogyn and I had about 20 minutes until it would be our turn since everyone got 2 minutes to audition. We decided we would spend our time practicing since, looking around, everyone else was. The boys that were in front of us all had cool powers. One of them was from the planet, Plutonus, and he had the power of freezing. Another was from Yatech and he could strech his body endlessly. The last guy called himself GigaBite and he could control computers with his mind. I had brought a few plants with me, one was a small tree, another a flower, a bush, and another flower. Brogyn started making small fires in her hands, trying not to get yelled at by one of the Lunar Troopers. This was my revealling moment. When I did use my powers before, it was mainly to heal the plants in the Botany Center or help them grow. Now, I had to make it look extrordinary. I took the first flower, which was small, and i made it grow about 20 feet, having buds bloom out from the stalk. I had it shrink back down and I could hear a lot of gasps as I practiced. I take the bush next and have it crimple and wilt into a black tumble weed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Brogyn and I decide to run home, even though we had the rings and belts, we didn't really know how to turn them on and fly, so we ran. She ran to hers to tell her parents and call her brothers about the good news. i burst into my house, having Renz and Mary look up from their homework on the dining room table. "Tony, what's wrong?" asked Renz in his mousy voice.

"I'm a Legionnaire!" I shout. Mary squealed and ran over to hug me, Renz coming over slowly.

"Congratulations, Sis!"

"That's some pretty cool accessories you got," Renz exclaimed, looking at the ring closer.

"Yeah, they help me fly and communicate, but I don't know how to turn it on yet. Where's mom?" I asked looking into the kitchen to see dinner in the pot.

"She had to run down to the Botany Center for a while. She will be home at eight."

"Well, this can't wait. I will be back. But I need to change first."

I run up to my room, switching our of my uniform and into knee padded brown jeans, my brown combats, a green army tank, and a green windbreaker. I put my space compact cube on my bed and head out. I still had my ring on though. I ran all the way there, noticing the crowd in the Dome has practically disappeared now. I get into the Botany Center, slowing down to a speedy walk. Mom would usually be in the East Greenhouse, so I go there. She is there with her brownish grey hair under her "sun" hat. I go up to her, and she notices it's me from a few feet away.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here? I won't be home until 8."

"This couldn't wait." I roll up my sleeve to show my hand as I say, "I'm apart of the Legion now."

"Oh, that's great, Tony!" She exclaimed, hugging me while her watering can splashed everywhere. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mom. I just knew you would want to know as soon as possible. Well, I guess I will head home now."

"Before you go, can you go help the Big Tree? It's been very sick lately and we haven't been able to get anything off it."

"Sure thing."

I head to the Main Greenhouse where I can see the Big Tree has wilting leaves and shriveled up fruits. I go up to it, but I get stopped. "Whoa, whoa whoa! No getting too close to the tree. It's ill and it's under testing."

"Move, Sir. I am part of the Legion of Superheroes and have power to heal and rebirth this tree."

He surely stood aside and I lifted both my hands to the tree and put my head to it. I could feel all the rings, stems, roots, branches twigs, everything about this tree. I started to work my magic, hearing the leaves uncringle and the fruit grow plump. I felt the trunk moisten and soften. I lifted away and saw the Big Tree different than it was a few seconds ago. "Wow," the man exclaimed.

"You're Welcome," I say, running out. I was full of energy now and decided to run home, but as I turned a corner outside the Dome, I crashed.

I landed on top of someone, quickly realizing it was more my fault than theirs. "I'm sorry I-"

"It's quite alright," said the mystery person with a deep rich voice. But it wasn't a mystery person. It was Ultra Boy from the Legion. His Brown eyes were now looking up into mine and i quickly got up and he did too, dusting himself off.

"Sorry, I was running and kinda wasn't paying much attention," I exclaim, feeling my face heat up from embarrassment and I saw his shaggy brown hair fall back across the tip of his eyelashes.

"it's alright. I wasn't really paying attention much myself. Hey," he exclaimed, pointing at me slightly. "You're one of our new Legion members aren't you?"

"Yeah, Tony Veleno. But my Legion name is Aspen."

"Nice to meet you, Tony. I'm Ultra Boy, but my real name's Jo Nah."

"Well, I better be going," I say, heading home, he grabs my arm.

"Wait. Where are you heading?"

"Home."

"Let me walk you."

"But weren't you going the other way?"

"I just wanted coffee, but that can wait."

We start walking through the Dome as he tried to ask me questions. He was in regular clothes so no one really noticed us, and I bet I wouldn't have recognized him if I didn't crash on top of him. "So, Tony, what's your superpower? Cosmic Boy did tell us about each of you but I kind of drown him out when he talks."

"Well, I can bend plants. Heal them, make them grow, things like that."

"Cool. Were you born with your power?"

"No, I got stem cells put into my spine when I was born. The stem cells they put in though were for plants rather than humans, so I got my powers from that. I'm human, so I didn't inherit my power or anything like that." We were now walking through the Politics Center. "So, how did you get your powers, Jo?"

"Well, back on Rimbor, I had this Space Speedster that I flew out one day and I was swallowed by a Ultra-Energy Beast, more commonly known as the Space Whale. While I was in there, I was exposed to its' radiation, so I got my powers."

There was a pause. "What do you think of Cosmic Boy?" I ask.

"He's a total prude. He thinks we need to take our responsibilities more seriously and we shouldn't engage in such careless acts. I think the opposite. While we are in our prime, we should enjoy life! Especially since we get to go anywhere our imagination can take us. He just has a stick up his but that Lightning Lad probably stuck up there a long time ago."

I giggle a little as we enter House Block K. "Are one of these your house?" he asks, motioning at them all.

"I'm in the next house block."

"You don't live that far from the Dome, do you?"

"Nope. It's a pretty easy walk. It helps to when I have someone to walk with. Usually I have Brogyn to walk with though."

"Does she live near you?"

'Oh yeah! She lives just down my road. Her and I have been best friends since we were little."

"That's so sweet," he exclaims, dripping on the sarcasm. "So, why did you want to join the Legion?"

The big question. "Ever since I was little, when I first discovered I had my power, I knew I was meant to do something spectacular. When Brogyn and I were about 14 or so, we learned a bit about the Legion and what it did, and that's when we knew we wanted to be apart of it. I wanted to do great things with the universe at my fingertips, and that's what the Legion is about."

We were enter House Block J, which was my Block.

"So one of these are yours?" He asks.

"Yes, but we have a bit more to go until we get there."

"You know, you are a lot cuter and nicer than the other girls in the Legion are."

I blush a bit. "And you don't come off as much as a bad boy as you are described."

"Ugh. Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl made our Bios on the Site and decided that. I guess I sorta am, but I don't know."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like bad boys," I exclaim, giving a little smirk.

"Oh, do you?" he exclaims, taking out a knife out of his back pocket, and flicking it across my view to hit the center of the "0" on someones' address sign.

He goes over and picks it off as we continue to walk.

"That wasn't bad boy, that was just good target hitting."

"Well, If I was a bad boy here, I would get in a lot of trouble. Also, part of being a bad boy is being unexpected."

"Well, you sure were unexpected when I crashed into you." We had reached my front door. "Well, this is my stop."

"Farewell, then. I shall see you tomorrow," he exclaimed, pecking a kiss on my hand.

"Bye, Jo!" I shout as he runs off.

Waking up the next day, I could barely wait to get on their ship. I woke up at 7 and got changed into my clothes. I decided no uniform since I wore it 2 days in a row, and I want to show some personality. I chose my black plaid miniskirt with lace and chains, my knee high emerald socks, and my green "Emerald Run" band T. I also decided for my black combat boots and my black arm warmers. I head downstairs to the kitchen and Mom and Mary and Renz were all already up. They had out an extravagant breakfast at the table with a apple butter braid, bacon, muffins, orangines, mini omelets, and hash browns. "What's all this?"

"Well, we wanted this to be the best meal since it's your last with us."

"Well, thank you."

We sit down and start eating and I look over into the living room and see gifts on the tea table. "What's with the gifts?" I ask.

"Oh, you weren't suppose to see those until later. Those are going away presents," my mother answered. "You will have to wait to open them until we are done with breakfast. Are you done packing?"

"Well, Brainiac 5 made up Space Compact Cubes that will pretty much suck into it whatever we need. It will only take a second."

"Alrighty."

We finish up with breakfast and move into the living room where I plop down in the middle of the sofa and Renz and Mary sit next to me and Mom is up with her Snapper for her memorabilia. I open the first present which is no doubt from Mom because of the crisp folds and detail. I quickly unwrap it to reveal a jewelry box. I open it and it has many different necklaces and earrings and bracelets that all looked very antique or classical. "Those are the family jewelry. There is at least one piece of jewelry from each girl in our family line in there. Each first born girl from your great great grandmother had this box, and now you. Mary already put her piece in, and so did I. Now it's your turn to add to the collection and take it as your own."

I saw my mothers turquoise necklace on top next to Mary's locket. My necklace was a diamond leaf upon a tree. I unclasp it from my neck and place it in the box.

"Any jewelry in there, you are aloud to wear and do with as you please. But it is a tradition and very valuable, so hold it close."

I put the jewelry box to the side and go to the next gift, which was a gift bag. I swipe away the tissue paper on top and dig into the gift and bring out what the true present is. I reveal a Sounder with a bit of Renz handwriting on it. "It's a mix of Emerald Run, Arsenic Revenge, Opus Palace, and Wormhole songs."

"Thank you, Renz," I say, hugging my brother on the side.

"There's more," he exclaims and I get a few more Sounders.

"More mixes that will get you through those tough weeks."

"Thanks, again."

The last gift was a box and was from Mary. I untie the bow on top and pop off the top. It revealed the picture that Mary was drawing earlier. The picture said "Goodbye, Tony" across the top and below had a picture of our family. Even Dad was in it. "So this is what you were drawing?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I look back into the box and I find a jar with Glitterbugs in it. "In case it gets too dark out there," says Mary. A small jar of Belterbits. "If you're hungry." A sweater that said Tony across it. "In case you are cold." And finally an actual picture of our family with a distance line taped to it. "In case you miss us."

"Thank you, Mary." I was crying at this point. The weird thing about children is that they know just what to say and do to make you feel better or loved, even though they don't have the experience of pain or longing really.

"Thanks guys. I love my presents."

We hug and then I head up stairs. I put the presents on my bedspread, and everything was now ready to go. I pull out the Space Compact Cube and hit the button, all my stuff got sucked in in less then a second. All was left was my dresser, bed, and nightstands. Now, it was time to see the Universe.

Brogyn and her family and mine decided we were going to walk to the Space Dock together. We had small backpacks with us for quick items, our uniforms, and our space cubes. Brogyn had her mom and dad and her two brothers were joining us. Her brother's names were Sylair and Kiro who worked together at the Lunar Prison. Sylair is 20 with curly blond hair like Brogyn's and dark skin like his father, and Kiro had straight, long black hair like his mother and tan skin. We all walked down to Dock 32 C where the enormous Legion Ship was docked. We could see the other 2 legionnaires saying goodbye to their families. The one named Danielle was saying goodbye to his parents and 8 sisters, and the one named Lania was saying goodbye to her parents. It was about 11:30 and it left at 12. We said our goodbyes, but before I took my first step on the ship, I heard Mary yell "Wait!"

I turn around and she charges me and I kneel down for her hug. She wraps her small arms around my neck and I can feel her warm tears on my neck. "Please don't go. I need you."

I start to cry, but quickly wipe away my tears before she sees. "I will be back. I promise. And you have Renz and Mom to take care of you."

"I want you to take me with you."

"I can't Mary."

"But who's going to tuck me in? Who's going to do my hair for me? Who's going to cook me breakfast on Saturdays?"

"Talk to Mom and Renz. I'm sure they will be glad to do all those things. I have to go, Mary."

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I you, Mary."

She kisses my forehead and I kiss hers. I got onto the ship where the hatch closed slowly and I was now standing in the center of the ship. I was sort of like the dome in the way that it was a big space. It had a bunch of tables and a stage with a podium. There was a fireplace in the middle and sofas around. There was also galactic mini-game tables and a gaming system. There was plenty of legionnaires sitting around and playing games and talking. It was very high-tech looking, like something right out of our Technology Center. I looked out one of the windows and saw our families leaving the docking station. We still had about 15 minutes until we would take off. This time was given to us for getting settled. I see Ultra Boy and give a quick wave as I could see he was busy playing a game with Chameleon Boy. I look back and they had paused the game and Ultra Boy was now motioning for me to come over.

"Hi, Ultra Boy," I exclaim, coming to a halt so I'm about a few steps away.

"Hi, Aspen. I want you to meet one of my best buds in the Legion, Chameleon Boy."

"You weren't kidding when you said she was pretty," Chameleon Boy exclaimed.

Ultra Boy kind of blushed and I giggled a bit. "So, do you know where you are staying," asked Ultra Boy.

"No, I don't."

"Here, let me show you."

I follow as he led me down one of the side corridors from the center. We went down a bit, passing by rooms with labels on them that were the Legion symbols of each member. We get to mine and it says Aspen across it since I didn't have a symbol yet. "Here we are," he exclaims.

We go in and the room was dark, but t slowly lit up to reveal a very open space with a bed in one corner, a window, a dresser, a desk, then 2 doors. I assumed they led to the bathroom and the closet that I was promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"All Legionnaire's meet in the Lobby," our flight rings announced.

"Unless, your Bouncy Boy and flying this thing."

"Yes, Bouncy Boy, ugh. You are excused."

Ultra Boy and I head down to the lobby where I go over to Phoenix and leave Ultra Boy with Colossus Boy and Chameleon Boy. Phoenix was talking to Shrinking Violet and Lightning Lass. "Hey, guys this is Aspen," Phoenix says, greeting me, and introducing me.

"Nice to see a few new faces. Especially girl ones. The Legion has just too many guys."

Cosmic Boy gets on the stage in front of the podium and we sit at one of the tables up front. "Welcome, New Legionnaires. We are glad to have you new recruits. Please join me on stage at this moment."

Phoenix and I get up and see the blue boy get up and the other girl come up too. "I would like you to welcome Phoenix," he says, motioning her way as she stands up. "She has the power to control and produce fire. Next, we have Frost Bite." Danielle steps forward now. "He showed us his power of producing ice and freezing. Next, Bumble Bee." The girl comes forward as he continues, "she is part human and part bee and can sting, poison, and morph into a bee. Last, is Aspen." I step forward with my heart pounding. "She has the power to control plants. These are our new Legionnaires and I hope you welcome them into our group with open arms. You are dismissed until our next meeting which will be determined on a later date."

We get off the stage and Phoenix and I decide to go get settled. We have to go see Brainiac 5 first to get our symbols on our doors. We approach him and Phoenix goes ahead and asks, "Hey, Brainiac 5?"

"Hello, Phoenix. Aspen. How may I help you two?"

"We were hoping to get our symbols on our doors and put into the files."

"Of course, if you will follow me, we will take care of that in the lab."

We follow Brainiac 5 down a corridor and we go into a side corridor and into the lab where there are tons of databases and computers and a big table. "Can either of you draw?"

"We both can," I exclaim.

"How about you two draw out your symbols and I will digitize them to be in the records?"

"Sounds Good," Phoenix exclaims.

We sit down at the table and our screens light up for us to draw and color. Phoenix was doing her emblem on her uniform, but I had to think of mine. I was never one for symbols and I didn't really want one when I wanted to become a superhero. So, I had to think. I started off drawing a leaf with a swirl for the stem and made it green and then added purple petals on one side of the curve and decided that would have to do. We both finished quickly and pressed "Done" on our screens. Brainiac 5 started working his magic fingers.

"All right, let us see what we have to match this while also being simple." We ended up with good products, the difference though was the lines on the screen now were straighter and more exact than those that we drew.

"Looks good. The emblems are now on your doors and in the records. Thank you, girls."

"Thanks, Brainiac 5."

"Please, call me Brainy."

We go to our rooms and figure out how to work the the space cubes. You have to click this button and all the stuff will hover in the space and then you can drag it around the room to where you want it. It took actually quite a while since anything I wanted in the closet or bathroom, I had to do separately. I did all that and it was about time to have dinner, so I use a private line in my communicator to see if she was done. She just finished a few minutes before and now was heading to the dining area. I join up with her as she passed my room and we walk down. The ship was being driven by Lightning Lad now, so Bouncy Boy was down and he came over and introduced himself and vice versa.

We sit down to dinner and I'm sitting next to Phoenix and Dream Girl. Timberwolf is coming out with a big cart of food and his cute chef hat as he rolls up and puts the food along the long table. "Dinner is served."

With those words, the tray covers came off and it showed food of galactic proportion. There was Belterbits, Hickory Hog, Woltens, Fried Zorches, Flaming Jooblejigs, Plotchels, and many more. Before we dug in, Cosmic Boy stood with his glass of Plum Juice to make a toast.

"I would like to thank our new members again for being here. May you feel welcome. This feast may be in your honor," he exclaimed, taking a sip as the rest of us said cheers.

We quickly dug in and I grabbed the Olin Casserole in front of me and passed it along. As I'm passing, I see Ultra Boy just a few seats up and on the other side of the table. He's passing and eating at the same time and I have to giggle seeing that he didn't realize he had some belterbit juice on his nose. He looks up as I laugh and wipes the juice off his nose and smiles to me. Brogyn nudges me a bit, seeing Ultra Boy and I laughing at one another.

"Do you like Ultra Boy?" she asked in hush tones.

"He's nice and cute, but I don't think he's date material," I say, looking over as he chokes on his food since he's not really chewing before swallowing.

"Well, I think he likes you. That's what Triplicate Girl has been hearing."

"Who'd she hear that from?"

"Colossus Boy apparently heard it from Chameleon Boy who heard it from Ultra Boy."

"So his feelings for me are getting around?"

"Yup, and I think Triplicate Girl will spread around that you like him if you keep up with your flirting."

"Well, then I will be in the social news of the Legion."

We finish our meal and Phoenix and I go help Timberwolf with the dishes along with Triplicate Girl. We have a routine going with me washing, Brogyn drying, and Triplicate Girl putting away. Timberwolf's mainly putting away leftovers and cleaning the kitchen while also making sure we don't destroy it. The kitchen is kind of his pride and joy. As we are do the dishes, Triplicate Girl starts her chatter.

"So, Aspen, what do you think of Ultra Boy? I saw you two making googly eyes to each other at dinner. You guys would be such a cute couple!"

"I think he's cute and really sweet. But I don't know. I'd have to find out more about him. He did walk me home one day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, back in Ghalia, I ran into him, literally. He and I got up and we introduced ourselves and he offered to walk me home. He came with me and we talked and then when we got my house he kissed the back of my hand and said farewell."

"Wait!" Triplicate Girl exclaimed, stopping with the dishes. "You mean, he was being a gentleman!?"

"Now, Trip," Wolverine responded, becoming part of the conversation. "Ultra Boy can be very nice when he wants to be. Just like how Brainy doesn't have to be a know-it-all all the time."

"I guess you have a point, but I have never really seen him actually caring and being nice to someone."

"Maybe Aspen is his sweet spot," Phoenix exclaimed.

After finishing the dishes, I walk down with Brogyn back to our rooms as Triplicate Girl goes to hers. Brogyn goes down her corridor and I continue on to my room where as I turn a corner, I barely scrape by Chameleon boy who is on the run with a pile of clothes and I hear him say, "Ha ha, you can't catch me, Jo!"

As I turn I quickly see the face of Jo go from angry to surprised as he came tumbling onto me. He was in just a towel and as he lay atop me, I felt his biceps lay upon my shoulders and his abs tense as he tried to get back up. "I am so sorry, Aspen."

"It's alright," I exclaim as he helps me up while also adjusting his towel to keep himself covered.

"Cham stole my clothes while I was in the shower and I ran after him without thinking I might run into someone. Sorry."

Cham showed back up handing Ultra Boy his clothes, "Hey, sorry man. No hard feelings?"

"If I didn't have to hold this towel up I would have you in a headlock and crying Uncle right now."

"Ha ha. You got to admit, that was funny," Cham exclaimed, rolling the threat off his back.

Jo just sighs. "How about we go back to my room and play some Starfighter Galactic Wars."

"The Silver Edition or Alliances Unite?"

"Silver."

"Definitely."

"Aspen, you want to join us?" Jo asked, starting to walk down with me towards our rooms.

"I think not. I'm not much of a gamer and I'm rather tired."

"Well, if you say so," he exclaims, and he and Cham walk into his room which turns out to be right across the hall from mine.

"Good Night, Jo," I say, before going into my own room.

"Good Night, Tony."

I go into my room and sit on my bed and I get out the box of gifts that Mary got me. I open it and the Glitterbugs start shining their light into the room. I put the jar on my window sill and then eat a few Belterbits before putting that jar next to the other. I put both pictures of the family on the other side of the window sill and put the sweater in the closet. Mom's jewelry box and the sounders were on top of my dresser. Everything was put exactly where I wanted it, but something was missing. The warmth of a home.

Waking up that next morning, I went to my touch screen in my room to see my schedule. Looked like I had flying lessons after breakfast today and then for the afternoon it said "to be determined." It said wear my uniform for the flying, but I don't want to stain my uniform, so I will just come back and change. I go into my closet and get on one of my gypsy long skirts and a purple blouse and some Roman sandals. I go to the bathroom and I straighten my hair out and put on my gold liner and purple eye shadow, mascara, blush, and pink lipstick. I brush my teeth, put on deodorant, and then spritz some perfume on that smelled liked the beach water of Mercury. I head out and I walk down to the dining room and there was about half the Legion. Apparently, if you miss a meal without notifying Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Bouncy Boy, or Brainiac 5, you are assigned chores if it's not an emergency or something.

There was about 10 minutes until breakfast at 8, and people slowly came into the dining room. Phoenix came to sit next to me and then Cham came in and sat on my other side right before it ticked 8. The food transported in front of us and it was Balugian waffles with syrup and butter and then slices of orangines. As the Legion dug in, I noticed Ultra Boy wasn't there. "Hey, Cham. Where is Jo?" I ask.

He wipes at his mouth before answering with, "I'm not real sure. I left his room at midnight, but maybe he's sleeping in."

I grew curious as I eat my waffles, but decide to roll it off. I ask Brogyn, "So, what did your schedule say about today?"

"I have flying, but I was talking to Brainy before breakfast and he said that us new legionnaires are all doing that this morning. Then after lunch, if we still need practice, we will do that, or we will get assigned something else or have free time."

"Sounds good. Before flying lessons, I'm going to get my uniform on and then I might check on Jo to see if he's okay and what not."

We finish breakfast and then I go back to my room and get my uniform on, leaving my hair down. I get out and I see Bouncy Boy heading out of Ultra Boy's room. I wait until he's a fair distance away before going into Ultra Boy's room myself. I knock and then the door opens before I'm even done with my four usual knocks. He's standing, facing his window, buttoning up his shirt, but not wearing pants just yet. He had boxers on though that had the Legion symbol printed across them.

"Oh, hey Tony. What's up?"

"I was checking if you are okay. You weren't at breakfast and I know you can get in a lot of trouble for not being at meals without an excuse," I exclaim, sitting on his bed.

His bedroom was dark since there was no lights on, but I could see some stuff like his bike tires and tool cabinet along the wall, a weight lift bar and bench in the corner, some sports equipment in another and the rest was just plain furniture. "Yeah, I just slept in. And don't worry about those rules. It's only if it's an information meeting/meal that if you miss, you're in trouble."

"I see. Well, I better get going. I have flying lessons to go to."

"That's where I was heading actually."

We start heading out of his room and down the hall. "Why are you in need of flying lessons?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm not taking the lessons. I just am coming to watch. Cham, Gim (Colossus Boy), and I like to watch as some of you fail, but I'm sure you will do fine."

"I don't know about that. I have a hard enough time at walking without tripping."

"Well, here we are," he exclaimed, as we entered the room. It was a giant simulation room and was purple and black and white at the moment. And I saw Phoenix, Bumble Bee, and Frost Bite all there with Brainy, and I quickly joined them as Ultra Boy sat next to Cham and Gim on a bench not too far from us.

"Welcome to Flying Lessons."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Today we will teach you how to use your flight rings. First, we will just do basic aerial directions and patterns, then we will do voice commands, then put it in practice through obstacles and wind provided by this simulation room. Any questions?"

"Will we be hurt if we crash?" asked Frost Bite.

"Only bruises and minor scratches can be given by the simulation. We would not put our members in danger on purpose, especially if it's not a mission. Any other questions?"

"May I be excused since I already can fly?" asked Bumble Bee, who had bit of a snarky attitude.

"No. We still need to see what you can do, whether or not there is past experience or not. Now, if there is no further questions, we will move forward. All your rings are already on and now you just have to activate it. You do this by lightly pushing off the ground. As if you were to stand on your toes."

We all do so and we are all in the air. We are all unsteady except for Bumble Bee and Brainy. "Now to move up stretch towards the ceiling."

We do this to. We go over how to go forward, backward, up, down, left, right, and turn around. Next up was commands. We all get up in the air without Brainy and he yells out commands like left, down, up, right. We all do it. I can see Phoenix and Frost Bite struggling like I am. Bumble Bee is doing the commands perfectly and having tons of sighs of boredom and rolling eyes. We all get down from the air and then the Simulation room switched into a desert scene with tons of rock towers around.

"Now for some practice with obstacles and wind," Brainy exclaimed as some wind picked up on the scene. "First up, Phoenix."

Brogyn steps up, taking a deep breath, gets in the air.

"You are to get to the other side and get the blue flag. There will be dummies to try to stop you. You may use your powers, but try to use flying to get away and to the flag as much as possible. Go ahead."

The dummies came out from all around the brim of the room. They started coming towards her as she advanced to the flag. One get's right in her path and she flies up over it and continues on, looking back quickly, then she runs into one of the rock towers, coming down with it. She rubs her head as she gets up and continues on. She has dummies coming from both sides and she dodges both and then stumbles onto the tower with the rock on it and hoists it up in victory.

"Very nice, Phoenix," Brainy exclaimed as she flew back to us and the simulation disappeared. A new simulation appeared of a forest of trees. "You are next, Frost Bite. Same goal. Get the flag."

He gets up and does the course and gets the flag with ease. He did great on flying.

"Bumble Bee, your turn." The new simulation was a snowy cave of ice sickles. She gets up and makes her way about half way through before a dummy caught her wing and tugged her back to hit a few ice sickles and she came crashing down with a good pile on her.

"Not as good as you thought," Brainy exclaimed as the simulation disappeared. "You will have to come back after lunch for more training. Aspen, you are up."

The simulation appeared and it was an electric building with tons of pipes and boxes. I get up and I start flying towards the flag, but 3 dummies come from my right so I fly left but then a dummy appears in front of me and I dive down, but then I find myself diving into Jo. I crash on top of him, knocking him off the bench.

"Aspen, you will need to do more after lunch, too," Brainy exclaimed from afar as the simulation disappeared.

"Are we going to fumble onto one another every time we see each other?" Jo exclaimed.

"I hope not. We might have some bruises before long," I respond, getting off of him.

We head off to lunch and there was a bunch of whispering at the table. It mainly was the girls of course, but I was curious. I sit and the whispering subsides and I was now suspicious. "Hey, Phantom Girl, what's going on?" I ask.

"Apparently, you and Ultra Boy have been flirting non-stop since you got on the ship. Also, you saw him shirtless, saw him pant-less, and you guys went on a date!"

"Triplicate Girl!?" I exclaim, assuming she had something to do with this.

"Hey, I didn't know about the shirtless pant-less thing. But I may have blown the date thing out of proportion."

If this got around to Ultra Boy, he may think I said all those things. Lunch was starting and Cham and Ultra Boy sat across from me. I usually want him close to me, now I just want some distance from him to think. I just hope he doesn't hear about it. I need some time to think. Maybe I can get some time after lunch if I talk to Brainy about delaying flying lessons for an hour or two. I finish lunch and then head over to Brainy to see if I can delay. It was 1pm now and he said to return back to finish training at 2:30. I decided I needed to talk about it to Brogyn.

"Hey, Brogyn?"

"What's up, Tony?"

"I need to talk a bit if that's okay. I just need to vent and think."

"Sure thing. Let's go to your room."

We head to my room and Brogyn plops down on my bed and I do to.

"The rumors going around about me and Jo are starting to make me worry. What if he thinks I started them to get attention or something?"

"He's a boy. He probably won't hear about the rumors since they are circled around by the girls."

"What confuses me the most is who could have spread around the idea that I saw him shirtless and pantless? I know Triplicate Girl just blew the walk home out pf proportion, and she's going to fix it, but who could have known. No one knew I saw him pant-less, and the only one there when I saw him shirtless was... CHAM!"

"Wait! Tony, where are you going?"

"To talk to Cham and give him a piece of my foot up his ass!"

"Wait! So you did see him shirtless and pantless?!"

"Not intentionally. I fell on him when he was running in just a towel last night, trying to catch Cham with his clothes. Then this morning, he let me in when he had no pants on. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go yell at Cham."

"Alright. Well, good luck with that."

I start marching down the hallway towards the hall, knowing Cham's room was at the end of the corridor. I keep walking by as I see Jo out of the corner of my eye. I was too busy trying to think of how I was going to do this. I reach his door and have nothing to start the yelling. I walk in and he's there sitting at his desk, playing on his data top.

"Oh, hey, Aspen! What's up?"

"What the hell kind of idea do you have telling everyone that I saw Jo shirtless and pantless!?"

"Whoa, I was just telling people what people were asking about. Phantom Girl and Dream Girl came up to me asking about you and Jo and I told them about what happened. I'm sorry if that was bad."

I sit onto his bed with a big sigh. "I'm sorry too, Cham. I thought you were intentionally trying to spread rumors. I just don't want it to get to Jo and have him think it's me spreading the rumors."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"And why is that?"

"Because he likes you. He wouldn't care if you told people that stuff. It would just boost his confidence to think you were telling the other girls about him."

"But I don't even know if I like him like that..."

"Well, I'd quickly think about it because he wants to ask you out."

"WHAT!"

"These are the benefits of talking to the guy's best friend."

I couldn't even think straight at this point. I leave Cham's room thinking about what he said and what has happened all of today. It was only my second day on HQ and I'm getting more stress from drama than missions. I enter the other hallway and Ultra Boy is there still and he joins my side as I walk back to my room.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, joining my side.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why?"

"Well, when you walked through the hallway earlier, you looked like you were going to go assassinate someone."

"Oh, I was just mad at someone and had to go talk to them."

We reach my room and I walk in and he follows. "Who were you mad at?"

"Oh, just Cham for saying some stuff he shouldn't have. But I calmed down and I'm not mad at him anymore."

"Was it about the rumors of you seeing me shirtless and without pants?"

"Yeah, but how did you hear about that?"

"Gim talked to me about it. Don't you have flying lessons to be at? Don't tell me you are becoming more rebellious than me!?"

"I'm not ditching. I asked Brainy to delay my lesson until 2:30. I needed some time to think, so he gave me it."

"Well, would you like me to help you with flying lessons? Brainy can be pretty out of tune when it comes to teaching and communicating. He can make sense, but it's like figuring out Galactic Sound Code."

I giggle a little, "Sure."

"Sounds good. I will meet you in the Simulation room at 2:30 then."

"Bye Jo."

"Bye, Tony."

That was when I knew I was falling for him. He really was sweet, handsome, funny, and kind. He also was a bad boy and liked me. Now all I had to do was wait until he'd ask me out like Cham said he would.

I head over to the Simulation at 2:25 and when I get there, Jo is already there and so is Brainy. "I thought it was just going to be you and me," I exclaim.

"Brainy is just going to be here to change the simulation room when we need it. But he will be in the control panel room up there," he responded, pointing at this window towards the top of the room and in the back. Brainy walks off and enters a door that is right under the window. A few seconds later, the Simulation Room changed into a rain forest.

"Alright, I want you to get to the flag, just like earlier, then, when you are finished, I will give you some critique."

I give a nod and get up in the air and he says "go" as I take off. I started curving and circling around trees to reach the flag, but dummies were chasing me and then a few were guarding the flag ahead. I make a curve up into the canopy and as I do, I see the dummies follow me up so I dive between two of them and get the flag. I fly back to Ultra Boy, holding it in victory. "I finished! And without crashing this time!"

"Very nice. Why couldn't you do that this morning?"

"I guess I was nervous and worried."

"Worried about what?"

"I guess sucking at flying."

"Well, if you think you suck, you will suck. Just be confident and you will be fine. Let's do that again to make sure that wasn't a fluke."

The scene changes to an asteroid field. I get up and he says "go" again, and I head out. I dive under the asteroids and this simulation was harder since these rocks moved in the air. I also couldn't see behind them, so I curve around one and find a dummy right there, so I turn around and go behind another asteroid where another dummy is there and then I fly up, but then I run into an asteroid above and come falling towards the ground.

THUD. I land onto the hard simulation floor and I feel my head throbbing. It was throbbing so loud, it took a few yells before I noticed Jo coming towards me, yelling "Tony."

"Tony! Are you okay?"

"Ugh. I don't know. That really hurt," I exclaim, rubbing my forehead. Brainy comes over too.

"Is she conscious?"

"Yeah, but she has a big bump on her forehead. That is sure to turn into a nice bruise."

"What's so nice about a bruise?" asked Brainy.

"I just mean big."

"Then why didn't you say big. Nice makes it sound like you would like to see a bruise on her."

"Forget about it Brainy."

Jo tries to help me up, but I instantly feel woozy and dizzy. My legs cave into themselves and Jo catches me and lays me down again. "I think she will have to be done with flying lessons for today. She can't even stand, let alone fly."

"Alright then. I'm sure we can delay them until another day. Better rest her down outside the Simulation Room."

"I will," Jo said, picking me up in a cradle position. We head out of the Simulation Room and go down the hall and across the lobby, which wasn't that crowded surprisingly. We head down our corridor and into my bedroom where he laid me down on my bed and then ducked into my bathroom and I heard him turn the faucet on and then off. He comes back out with a wet washcloth and puts it upon my forehead. It stung at first and then quickly soothed.

"How do you feel?" he asks, getting the blanket at the end of my bed to put upon me.

"My head is throbbing insistently. I also feel like I will black out at any moment."

"Probably shouldn't get up for a while. If you still feel like this in about an hour, I will go tell Brin (Timberwolf) that we will need our meals separate."

"Oh, Jo, you don't have to stay with me for dinner-"

"No, I want to." He dabbed my head, switching from the washcloth to a dry one. Then he put a band-aide on my forehead. "You have a small cut. I guess that fake asteroid got its sharp end to hit you."

"Guess so... Hey, Jo?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I just want you to know I never told anyone about those things before they spread and I never said 'date.'"

"Oh, I know. Triplicate Girl talked to me after lunch and Cham talked to me after we talked about flying lessons."

"I see. So, you aren't mad or anything?"

"Why would I be mad? I think it's hilarious."

"Well, glad you think it's funny. Cham told me not to worry about the rumors getting to you since you wouldn't mind."

"Well, he was right. He's right every once in a green moon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

That evening, I still felt horrible so Jo went to Timberwolf and told him to make food separate for him and me. Triplicate Girl brought it to us. When she did, she giggled a little, gave me a look of like "Be Safe" in a perverted fashion and then left.

We were having roasted vegetable stew with bread and water. As we ate, it was really quite, so I put one of my sounders on my Blaster low. It was one of Renz' mixes and it started off with "Following Orion" by Final Frontier. I eat my stew, but it's a bit too hot, so instead, I start a conversation.

"Hey, Jo? Do you have a family back on Rimbor?"

"Of course. I have 4 older brothers. The oldest being Day, he's 28. Then there is Ku and Ko, their 25. Then there is Zue, and he is 22. Then there is me at 20, Jo. Then my parents who I just call Mom and Dad who own our Ranch where we raise Space Cattle and Kettle Pop Crops."

"So you're a farm boy?"

"Not exactly. I roamed with this gang called the Emerald Dragons who actually were a bunch of street rats where I live and we went around, kind of being the outlaws and lawmen of the town. I know that makes no sense but, back there, we were about a thousand years back in society compared to you guys. My planet looks like the old west and our gang goes around and cause bar fights and loiter and what not. But when the town is in trouble, the Marshall calls on us when he needs help. So, I guess we are good guys, but we did more harm than good."

"I see. So, you really do live up to the idea of being a bad boy. But you are kind of a has been."

"Hey, if you aren't careful, I will give you another bruise."

"Would you really hit a girl?"

"No. But it was a good come back right? Anyways, what about your family?"

"I have two younger siblings. Renz, who is 14, he's my younger brother. Then I have my little sister, Mary, whose 7. My mom's name is Iris and she works at the Ghalia Botany Center, where I worked with Brogyn before we joined. And my dad, Olid, he's a lightning chaser and we only see him every 5 years when he comes back from his long voyages from Earth. I am the oldest at 18."

"So you are the oldest in your family and I'm the youngest, and yet I'm older than you."

"Don't think you are all powerful and mighty because you are older."

"But I am," Jo exclaimed.

"But I'm wiser, and that makes all the difference."

"Oh, hush."

We had finished our stews by now and Jo decided to take the empty bowls back. As he went out, Phoenix slid in. "So, has he asked you out yet?"

"No. But I'm getting to know him, which I guess is better than going into the relationship without it."

"I hope you two do get together. I hung out with Brainy after you and I did and he said we had about 2 days until our destination for our next mission. With that short of time and tons to do, he said at dinner you don't have to do anymore flying lessons. Sorry about the bump, by the way. I heard from Brainy. Triplicate Girl said it was bad, but I didn't think it would be this big. Does it hurt?"

"Majorly. It has been throbbing like crazy, but Jo is making sure it's iced and there was a scratch, which he also took care of. The ice is really helping."

"Awww. He's your own little doctor. Sounds like he's making a house call," 'Nix exclaimed, winking at me.

I had to hit her for that, so I grabbed my stuffed walrus and hit her with it and she retaliated with my stuffed Space Whale. As we hit each other, I hear the door open and we stop and I see Jo in the doorway.

"Did I interrupt a fight?'

"Yes, but nothing we couldn't handle with stuffed animals," Brogyn exclaimed, putting the stuffed animals back in the pile next to my bed. "I better go. I was going to go help Brainy in the Machinery Room with some beta-type machine he's making."

"Alright, bye Brogyn."

"Bye, Tony."

Brogyn leaves and Jo comes and sits on my bed. "I'd better go too. I promised Cham we would have another game night. So, goodnight, Tony."

Jo leaned over and kissed my forehead where it wasn't bruised. "Good Night, Jo."

The next morning, I wake up and I go to my bathroom and shower, which feels good for feeling almost sick like all evening. I stayed up all evening, wondering why Jo didn't ask me out when we had all that alone time together the other day. Maybe I can get with Cham and talk about it. I know Gim probably heard about it too, but he wasn't a very talkative guy. I get out and put my hair up in a towel to dry and go to my touch screen which said I had the morning off and in the afternoon, I had teamwork training in the Simulation Room with Phoenix and Bouncy Boy. I go into the closet and get on a pair of khaki skinnies, brown oxford heels, a white, ruffled button-down shirt, a green army scarf, and a few chain necklaces. I also added suspenders and a brown belt. I take my hair down and it's all curly like it naturally is and I part it and leave it curly. I go back in the bathroom, hand up the towel and I put on my usual makeup.

I head out and go to breakfast, where I am early again, but I see Phoenix, so I go up to her. "So, we have teamwork training in the afternoon together with Bouncy Boy."

"Yeah, Frost Bite and Bumble Bee have it with Lightning Lad in the morning, so we get it off. You want to hang out for that time?"

"Well, I was going to see if I could talk to Cham about Jo, but you can join me."

"I'd love to, especially since I'm your best friend and I'm going to hear about it later anyways."

Then Cham walked in and I approached him, "Hey, Cham."

"Oh, Hey, Tony."

"Can Phoenix and I hang out with you after breakfast? I want to talk to you."

"Sure. But I hope you aren't changing your affections for me. As much as I would be flattered, I don't think Jo would be happy."

"Actually, it's him I want to talk about."

"Oh, okay. After breakfast, we can go chill in my room and talk. And you said 'Nix was coming too?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend and she wants to hang out with me and I wanted to talk to you, so I combined the two."

"Cool, see ya then."

We have breakfast, which is danishes, porridge with chocolate and honey, and milk. I personally love milk. I could drink it all day and night for years and years and not get sick of it. I love having at least a glass a day. When I find it, I drink plenty. After lunch, Phoenix and I join up with Cham. I guess we got lucky to have Cham without Jo since Jo had patrol with Element Lad, which meant they had to watch the monitors in the cockpit and make sure we are safe and what not. Those monitors are watched 24/7 and the night hours are usually given to the more experienced Legionnaires.

Cham leads us down the other end of the hall and we quickly arrive at his room and enter, "Welcome, ladies, to the player's room."

Cham's room was a bachelor's paradise. He had all gaming systems, a 4 ft. wide screen, 3 data screens and tons of electric wiring across the walls. The other half was his bed and furniture with shelves of action figures, sci-fi books, comics, etc. My favorite though was the rack of swords and old weapons along the back wall.

"This is your room?"

"Yup. It took years to perfect this glory. Like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT! You must get compliments on your swords a lot. And your library of sci-fi is marvelous," I exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow. I didn't think girls would like my room this much. Maybe I should bring girls in here more often."

"No, you just got lucky with us since we are big nerds about this stuff," responded 'Nix.

"So, Tony, what did you want to talk about?"

"Right," I exclaimed, getting back on subject. We each sat in one of Cham's gamer chairs. "So, Jo left last night to go hang out with you, so I assume you would know better than anyone else on why he didn't ask me out when we were alone together all yesterday afternoon?"

"I asked him if he asked you out and he said he didn't because he was waiting for the right time, but it didn't turn up. But I don't think that's true, I think he's actually scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Rejection, I guess. This is surprising to me since he is the smoothest guy with girls, but I think you're different. He hit's on any girl that looks at him, and sleeps with any that flirt with him, but you seem different in his book, I think. I don't really know much about his relationship history, but I don't think he ever had a serious girlfriend, but I think he wants you to be one, but he might not know how to approach this type of relationship since it's different than his normal. I say talk to him because he seems to want to open up to you a lot since he talked to you about the Emerald Dragons. See if you can find out about his relationship history and maybe you can find out why he's holding off on asking you out."

"Hey, Thanks Cham for your help."

"Sure thing. I do really think you two would make a good couple. He really seems to want to listen to you and open up to you. He told me last night about your family, which is surprising since he doesn't listen to others very well unless it's about himself."

Brogyn and I leave and I say goodbye to her when she goes to her room and I decide I was going to go talk to Jo, but when I got to his room, I realized he probably was still out on patrol. I decided to go to my room instead and I decided to do some painting.

After lunch, 'Nix and I head out to the Simulation Room to meet up with Bouncy Boy for teamwork training. We get in and he isn't there yet, but I look up in the control panel and I see Brainy up there, but he looked like he was busy. I turn to 'Nix and ask, "So, what's going on between you and Brainy?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I see him up there, so we can talk about it later. Hey, how about tonight? Trip is having a sleepover for us girls to bond in her room. It's just the girls and all of us are invited. Want to go?"

"Sure, I'd love that. I think the boys are doing the same thing in the Cockpit from what I heard from Cham at Lunch."

"Maybe we can crash theirs for some fun and games."

"That would be awesome."

Then was when Bouncy Boy walked in, followed by Jo and Cham. "Are we training with them?" I asked.

"No, they just came to watch. Tomorrow you guys will train with other members of the team. But for today, we will have newbies train with each other to see what level you are at for teamwork. Keys to successful teamwork is communication, cooperation, balance, and finally, multitasking. For your first task, we will give you a monster. This will be a Lunar Bird, which you should be familiar with, so this one will be easy. Take it down together and it's as simple as that."

The simulation room changed to be on a moon, but not ours. Brogyn and I have seen a Lunar Bird when we went on a space walk for a school field trip, but they are big creatures with 30 ft. wing spans and are carnivores. They are predators, so we never got too close to them. The Lunar Bird came out from one of the ceiling panels and came swooping down on us, and we tried to duck, but it caught me. As it flew back up to take me to a cave, Phoenix sends a fireball to its tail feathers and it catches on fire and lets me go. I start falling and I stretch out a vine from my pocket and latch it to an overhang rock and grab and swing down to the ground.

"'Nix, I need you to get it to the ground and distract it. Get it close."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Just Do IT!"

She starts throwing baby blasts at it and it screeches and comes swooping down, I run out of the way and go behind a crater wall. I get my vines ready as Phoenix is backing up as it lands. 'Nix gets some fire fists ready, but as the bird is blinded by the blasts, I push off with my vines help onto the back of it a take some vines and lace them around the neck and then shoot them down into the ground to lower it. I take more vines to the wings and trap those to the ground as 'Nix hops on and whips it with her fire crackle to make it behave. Finally, it's all tied down and screeching. Bouncy Boy comes out from behind us. "That was INCREDIBLE! You took it down with great timing and teamwork. You two have a real knack for this!"

"Thank you!" We exclaim in harmony.

"I like how you, Aspen, had your ready supply of vines in your pocket since the environment didn't! And you, Phoenix, you were able to save Aspen quickly with those fireballs! Great teamwork you two! I don't think we need anymore after that. You worked great under pressure. See you two tomorrow for more basic training!"

Bouncy Boy headed out and Brainy came down and started talking to Brogyn, so I went over to talk to Jo and Cham.

"You did AMAZING! I've never seen anything like that! It's like something out of Death Monster VI!" Cham yelled, still over ecstatic.

Jo gives me a hug and says, "Nice job, Rookie. I had no idea you were that powerful. To take down a 3 hundred ton bird. But it's only a simulation, so don't get too caught up in the glory."

"You're just upset because a girl might be stronger than you."

"Honey, when you have super strength at your grasp, no one is stronger than you."

"Oh, whatever."

"Want to come hang with us? We were going to go to the lobby and see if we can get Gim to come play Predatory Match: The Reflection."

"If you are playing video games, I don't think so. I suck at them and being around guys makes me look worse since you guys are so good at them."

"Suit yourself," Jo exclaimed and left with Cham and Brainy left too, it was Brogyn and I now.

"Let's go pick out cute pj's for the sleepover," I exclaim, thinking how we might see the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

After dinner, I head off to my room and get into the pajamas Brogyn helped me decide on. I decided my black tank, black shorties with red roses all across them and my red fuzzy slips. I grab my comforter and my pillow to take over along with my wash bag of things I will need in the morning to get ready. I head over to Trip's room and I can hear girls giggling and squealing from afar as I come closer, they get louder. I reach her room and it was colored in lavender and white and peach all across. I get in and lay my stuff in the pile where all the other girls stuff is and I join the girls in the pile of pillows on the floor with my own. "Oh, Aspen! Has he asked you out yet!" squealed Shrinking Violet.

"Not yet, Vi. I talked to Cham about it and he thinks Ultra Boy is scared to ask me since he hasn't had a serious relationship before."

"That's true," said Phantom Girl, coming in. "He had a thing with me when he first joined the Legion. He never takes any relationships seriously. But with his type of charisma and an ego shooting through the roof, why would he be scared?"

"Cham, Brogyn, and I were fumbled by that this morning."

"Okay, girls," said Trip, as the room settled down. "What do we want to do tonight. I have tons of make up for makeovers, facial masks, 4-D movies, etc. What do we want to do."

"Well, Aspen and I were thinking of crashing the boys' party," responded 'Nix.

"Oh, we intend to, but we have to hold off for a while. In the meantime, let's do nails!"

We all grab some nail designers and get in our separate pairs. 'Nix and I get together so we can talk. I start on her nails.

"So, what's going on between you and Brainy?" I ask, starting the program and spray painting her nails as red.

"Oh, I don't know. We have been spending a lot of time together, especially when you had your bump. I was going to spend that time with you, but you had Ultra Boy, so I spent that time with him."

"So, Do you like him?"

"I think he's sweet, smart, cute, and nice, and amazing, so yes!"

"Awww. You would be adorable together. But would you be able to tolerate his anal intelligence?"

"Of course, with parents like mine that are a biologist and a pyrotechnic, you get use to it."

"Good point."

I finished her nails and they were her emblem in black and a red background and all of it with gold glitter across it. She started on mine.

"How have you and him been? Have you talked to him about his past yet?"

"I haven't really gotten the chance. I am curious though about it. I mean, he seems like a very interesting person with his farmer family and then outlaw gang."

"I know what you mean. I tried to find out about Brainy, but I think his past is just too dark to dig back into."

"I wonder if that's the case for Jo? I mean, what if he had a serious relationship before that really hurt, and then I come and ask about it? Would I ruin my chances of being with him?"

"The only way to find out is ask." She finished my nails and it was green nails with light green swirls and then on the thumbs was my emblem.

"Alright girls. Let's go crash a party."

We head over with Trip, Phantom Girl, and Saturn Girl leading the pack since their boyfriends were Bouncy, Brin (Timberwolf), and Sparky (Lightning Lad). We enter and the boys say "hi" as we file in. I hear Cosmic Boy's voice from afar, "This is a boys only sleepover."

"Well, we are adults now mister party pooper and we are crashing your sleepover," exclaimed Dream Girl.

"Alrighty everyone. Make a nice big circle because we are playing truth or dare," said Trip. "This game has been around for ages, so most of you should know it. Does anyone not?"

Brainy raised his hand. "Of course. Bouncy, be a dear and tell Brainy what it is. As he explains, I will begin."

Trip gets in the middle and takes a spin of the bottle and it lands on Sparky. "Sparky, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to trade clothes with Saturn Girl."

They depart and come back right as Bouncy is done explaining Truth or Dare to Brainy. Lightning Lad was barely squeezing into Saturn Girl's nightgown and she was drowning in his plaid shorts and muscle shirt. We all have our good laugh and they leave to change back and come back quickly and it's Sparky's turn to spin. He spins and it lands on Cosmic Boy.

"Oh, this will be sweet. Truth or Dare, CB?"

"Truth."

"What do you really think of me."

CB takes a big sigh before he speaks. "I envy you. You have cooler powers than me, you got the girl, and you are better liked than I am."

"Exactly what I was waiting to hear."

CB spins and the game goes on a few turns and then it lands on me. Phantom Girl spun it after she had to smell Bouncy's shoes.

"Aspen, truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Which one is less worse?" 'Nix leans in and says dare since it doesn't reveal my feelings, it will just land me to kiss Jo probably.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jo on the lips," she exclaimed with a grin. All the girls gave little giggles around the room. I get up and go down the line where Jo is sitting next to Cham and Gim. He stands and I take a deep breath before stepping in to kiss. I lean up and in and he leans down and I close my eyes as our lips touch. I feel a sooth and my anxiety melt away as I relax into it and put my hands around his jaw line and I feel his head tilt and his hands raise up onto my hips. We slowly pull away from another as the sound of cheers are brought back to me. It was like we were isolated for that second. Just us on this ship and paused in time. I go and spin the bottle and it lands on Phoenix and she picked dare and I had her go and kiss Brainy on the cheek. The game continued on and I felt myself blushing and it not going away. I kept thinking about that kiss.

Us girls leave from the cockpit about 10:30 and go back to Trip's room and settle into our in cove's of comfort. Brogyn and I nestle into the reading alcove Trip had, which was a giant bean bag with a curtain around it. We decided to share it since the room was pretty packed with the 9 of us. As we settle in, Brogyn and I start to whisper to one another.

"So, how was that kiss?"

"Amazing. I felt the melting!"

"Wait, you don't think he could be 'the one,' do you?"

"Who knows? All I know is I love him. I have to find out what's stopping him now."

"I agree. You two need to get together and you need to find out why that's not happening."

When we woke up the next morning, all us girls crowded into Trip's bathroom to start the morning. She had a big bathroom, but it was probably meant for 4 rather then the 8 of us that squeezed in. We crowded in there, trying to make our own space as we got ready. I put on my usual make up, straightened my hair, then I moved on to my medication and hygiene. I had medication for a few reasons. I had my photosynthesis pill, which was custom made by Brogyn's mom for me since she knew about my stem cell accident. When I was really young, I got sick a lot since I wasn't under the light of the sun. I needed artificial supplements to make sure I was healthy, so she made me this photosynthesis pill which makes my stem cells rejuvenate. I also had my Vitamin C and E supplement, for the same reason. The Lunar Colony children all take shots for theirs, but I need a bit more. We all get in costume since today was our mission and at breakfast this morning is an informational meeting. We all get done and head over to the dining hall where the boys already are and we sit. I sit next to 'Nix and Trip since I didn't want to talk to Jo just yet, especially since our last interaction was the kiss. I just felt it would be awkward to talk unless we were alone to actually talk about it.

We started to eat our octo-pancakes as Cosmic Boy began. "Today, our mission is to infiltrate the headquarters of The Pulter Gang. They have been terrorizing multiple galaxies as they kidnap the children of the government figures of different planets. They keep asking for ransom money to return the children and every request has been traced back to this spot," he said, as a hologram appeared in the middle of the table. "The planet of Dahl. Practically uninhabited because of its harsh weather conditions. It's an arctic wasteland and they are hiding in a cave that they excavated into the biggest mountain. We are to get in there, beat them down, and rescue those children. As far as we know, all the children are alive. The cave they made is heated and we did a heated body search, and the amount of children and the amount in the Pulter Gang appear to be all there. We are up against 25 in the gang. That is a bit more than one for each of us. Now, to get there without being detected by them, Brainiac 5 has been working on something."

Brainy stood up now, "Thank you, Cosmic Boy. I have been working with Phoenix on this project on how we can get up the mountain, quickly and quietly. We have made a enclosed structure that will move us up the mountain. It's based off of a sled and a jet ski and it is called "The Walking Snowman," courtesy of Phoenix. It will propel us up the side of the mountain and be quiet with a 2000 muffler attached to the engine. We would take the backside of the mountain and then blast through the back wall. Before this, we have to get rid of the entrance without collapsing the whole structure. We will have a timed bomb on the first entrance to enclose it. It will give us 20 minutes to get up the mountain and break through. We will use a 18 Pyro-blast TNT for our entrance. It will blast and then shoot out supports for any falling ceiling structure."

"Now remember the mission. Get in, beat the Gang, then rescue the children. No loose cannons!"

We all head back to our rooms to see where we are stationed for the mission. It had all us newbies out for the rescue mission. Bouncy Boy, Phantom Girl, Lightning Lass, and Karate Kid were staying on HQ to do the aerial stuff and for quick rescue landings. The rest of the Legion was on the ground with us. Brainy, Cosmic Boy, and Phoenix were to control The Walking Snowman. We are to meet on the release deck and be ready to go in 20 minutes. I had to get some plants first. I get my regular vines, a bit of oak branch, a flaming flower, and finally some thorn bush. I added it all to my equipment belt that also had the Legion symbol on it. I still could not believe I was apart of this, let alone about to go on a mission with the Legion. I head out to the release deck and our Walking Snowman was there. It's blueprints on the hologram did no justice to it. It was a white metal machine with a sled bottom and a big engine in the back. The Legion was all gathered around it and I saw that there was a door open and a windshield across the front that revealed 'Nix and Brainy inside. Cosmic Boy was at the door and exclaimed, "All gather inside so we can do this in time. The timer for the explosion on the front entrance is already in place and will start it's count down as soon as we head out."

We all pile into The Walking Snowman and sit on the benches that line the walls inside. I sit next to Timberwolf and Cham. It's a bad thing to let me into the cold for very long because my stem cells will die off and then, so will I. Luckily, it was pretty warm in the machine since it was the 17 of us in there. We felt the release deck drop and Phoenix and Brainy start driving us up the mountain slope. I feel Cham nudge me and I turn.

"Jo said he felt sparks in the kiss you guys had."

"I felt melting, which I guess is similar in the sense that it's the right type of kiss."

"Well, he was saying, after this mission he's going to try to talk to you about some stuff. I think he means his past in relationships."

"Well, that's good then, right? He wants to open up to me."

"I think so."

"Quiet back there. You need to stay focused on the mission!" CB shouted from the front.

We quieted down until we reached the top. When we got up there, CB had us come out single file after him into the cold. When I came out I felt so cold, I started huddling and cradling myself as I walked. We quickly surrounded the area where we were going to blast. We all crouch behind some rock formations. We hear a blast from the other side of the mountain and we set ours off and run in while the smoke was there. As we run in I see the Gang as a bunch of grey men that looked like the men of the planet Galert. I quickly find one behind me and get my thorn bush out and start whipping him to make him back up as I get out my oak twig that I grew into a bat and swung it to his head. I get out my vine and entwine him with a few unconscious others. As we moved ahead, I see more that are unconscious and I entwine them as well and then another group and another. Soon, we reach the children that were tied up in a corner of the cave. There was about 30 of the children and Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, and Trip were all ready untying some of them. I go to a pair of children and untie them and it was a young boy and girl and after I untie them, they reach up and hug me. I hear Cosmic Boy from afar yelling, "Alright people, let's head back to our entrance and bring the children. We called space police to come and get the Pulter Gang. We have to take the kids back to United Planets HQ to get them to their parents."

I grab the boy and girl and hitch them on either side of me in both arms. They were maybe 3 to 6 years of age and nestled into either side of my neck as they sighed in relief. I start carrying them out and I see Ultra Boy with a boy and girl in his arms as well, about the same age. We head towards the entrance and see the release dock drop and The Walking Snowman go on and we all gather around it to get on. We are lifted up and it feels suddenly a lot warmer and I hear from both sides of me, "Thank You."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

We get the children into 2 of our 3 guest rooms and get bunk beds out for them and then Timberwolf, Phantom Girl, and Trip bring Hot Cocoa Tea for the kids and we get blankets for them. Even though the cave they were in was heated, it was still cold in there and the children were not fed well. Timberwolf has Lightning Lass and Phoenix come and help him cook, which I thought was a horrible idea since Phoenix can't cook much. I stay to comfort the kids with Trip, Bouncy, Frosty, Sparky, Saturn Girl, and Jo. Apparently we were good with children or at least, calming nerves. Cosmic Boy, Brainy, and Karate Kid were steering the ship, the rest of the Legion was getting the guest rooms set up for the night they will be spending on the ship with us. I have the boy and girl that I first took care of right next to me as I held them.

"You two will be home and safe tomorrow."

"What's your name?" the little girl asked, looking up at me with purple eyes. They both had purple eyes and silver hair. They had average skin tone and the girl had a braid and the boy had a swirl in his hair.

"I'm known as Aspen. What is your names?"

"I'm Viro and this is my little sister Vida."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you two."

"We are so thankful to be saved by you. We thought we'd never see our parents again. Who are you guys?"

"We are the Legion of Superheroes and if we didn't rescue, I don't think anyone would in time. But never mind that now, you two need to eat up," I exclaim, grabbing two plates of food from Phoenix as she passed by and gave it to them. "I will come back later after I get some things done. You two are safe now."

I kiss them both on their foreheads and head out to the hallway and take a deep breath. I reach into my pocket and find Phoenix coming back out.

"Oh, good. Hey, do you remember how to do those test your mom did on me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I need one. That cold drained me of so much energy."

"Let me see if I can get Brainy to come with us to the infirmary to do it."

She leaves and Jo comes out of the room. "Well, we got them all safe now."

"Yeah. Cham said you wanted to talk. We can talk after some lunch how about?"

"Sounds good, but why not now?"

"Phoenix and Brainy are meeting me in the infirmary here in a minute to make sure that cold didn't harm me too bad."

"Oh, okay. Hope it didn't. See you at lunch, then."

He departs and 'Nix and Brainy show back up and we head to the infirmary. I give 'Nix my vile that has my data on it and inside are plant stem cells. I lay down on a table as a scanner runs from top to bottom across me. After a few "beeps," I hear Brogyn exclaim, "You lost a little less then half your stem cells."

"Then use the vile."

I get up and take off my top part of my costume and then lay back down as Brainy and Phoenix come over. What they did next was open up my permanent stitches I had lining my spine and Brainy inserted the plant stem cells that were needed to replace the dead ones. They restitch it up and I get the top of my suit put back on.

"Thank you."

"I've never seen anything like that, Aspen. Permanent stitches, plant stem cells. Is that how you got your powers?"

"We believe so, Mrs. Adyll, 'Nix's mom, says that's the most likely way since I'm human. I'm said to be the Human's most mind boggling miracle. But back home, Only my parents and 'Nix's know about it."

"That is definitely a miracle. Well, if you are good to go, let's get to lunch."

We get to lunch and it wasn't just me who was tired down from the mission. About 5 of the Legion wasn't there, probably sleeping, and the one's at lunch were tired and out of energy. We were going to have an informational meeting at dinner and I noticed Cham giving me looks. I gave him a look like "stop," because his looks were like "Well, have you talked?"

After lunch, I see Jo and we say Hey as we walk down to his room to talk. The moment of truth.

I enter his room and sit on his bed and he sits right next me and turns towards me. "Tony, I want to be with you, but you have to know something upfront. I have only had one serious relationship, and I want one with you. I just worry because of my past, so maybe if I tell you about my last serious relationship, you will understand why I'm worried. I had a girlfriend named An Ryd and she was wonderful. We dated for about a year before I had to leave to join the Legion. About 8 months ago, she fell into the dark side where Starfinger used her to trap me. She lured me back to Rimbor when it was our International Week. Starfinger trapped me when I got there and she was killed. I am telling you this because I don't want you to ever get hurt because of me. It's been bugging me for a while now."

"Jo, I understand. I've been talking to 'Nix and Cham and a lot of other people about why you wouldn't ask me out and none of us could figure it out. Well, now I know, but why doesn't the Legion know?"

"Because the Emerald Dragons came to help me and I told the Legion that Starfinger trapped me, but I didn't ever tell them about An Ryd. Any part of that side of the story was hidden until now."

"You know people are going to ask me why you were holding of from asking me out. Do you want me to keep this a secret?"

"No, I think it's time to tell everyone what really happened. I didn't tell anyone back then because it hurt too much."

I looked up at Jo and he was hiding his face from me with his shaggy hair, but I could hear his voice tremble towards the end of his sentence. I lifted up his head and sure enough, he was crying. He really left these feeling buried inside.

"Look at me. I am usually such a tough guy, but you make me want to open up and make me feel like I can let go."

"You just have a hard exterior, but inside is this guy that wants to cry and be sweet and caring and sensitive. That's the one that I like because it's so different from the one on the outside, and that makes you that much more interesting."

I cradle his jaw as I lean in and we kiss, and like the first time, we melt into one another. He grabs my waist and I start stroking his hair as we add tongue and he interlocks his fingers and I interlock mine behind his neck and we stop to look into each others' eyes. His were a light brown, like amber stones.

"Tony, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, Jo."

"You have amazing eyes. They are both blue and green and beautiful."

"Yours light up like lanterns."

We lean in and kiss and I lean on to him to make him fall back onto the pillow at the head of his bed and we get our feet onto the bed and his hands move to my butt and mine stroke his chest and I feel his pecs flex below them.

"You have amazing muscles. I think I feel them flex everytime I touch you."

"I guess I'm subconsciously trying to impress you still."

"I guess so. I'm going to go and change out of my uniform and then go talk to Phoenix. I will see you later, Jo."

"Alright, bye babe," he says, leaning up and kissing me goodbye.

"Bye sweetie."

I go across to my room and get into something else more comfy. I got on one of my floral print shirts with a boat neckline and shoulder sleeves. I also put on one of my gypsy skirts, but this one was a fading green with no pattern. I also had my brown moccasins and my brown leather wristlets. I had to brush out my hair and do some re-straightening of my hair since it got ruined from the mission. After I did that, I headed over to 'Nix's room where her walls were red and gold and black and same with all her furniture. I enter and she is there with Shrinking Violet and Dream Girl, just talking and I hear Lilith And The Comets in the background. They all look up as I enter and I exclaim, "He finally asked me out!"

We all squeal for joy and jump and what not. Brogyn gives me a hug and then we settle down. "So, tell us exactly how he did it!"

"Did what?" said Trip from the door, entering with Phantom and Saturn. "We heard the squeals. What's going on?"

"Jo finally asked me out!"

We squeal again and they all settle down as I tell them about Jo's sad past with An Ryd and how he cried, and then we kissed and he asked me out.

"That's so tragic. We had no idea," said Phantom.

"I know. He said he hid it from the report since it hurt to much to talk about it and it would just be worse if you all knew. I think he also didn't want to ruin his street cred."

"Well, seems like he's definitely not as tough as he appears, but he has a good reason not to. That's just sad about An Ryd. In the report it said she was just an innocent bystander who got hurt in the process," said Shrinking Violet.

"I think it was Ultra Boy who got hurt in the process instead," responded 'Nix.

We move on talking about some of the other boyfriends and then I decided to go help Timberwolf in the kitchen before dinner since he had a lot more people to prepare food for. I head over to the kitchen where Timberwolf was already in there, stirring a big pot of noodles. "Hey, Brin. Need help?"

"That would be great. How about you get started on the dessert. I decided on the Choco-Dream in the recipe book there would be nice for everyone."

"Sure thing. Do you need anymore help? I can get Trip or someone in here."

"It's fine. I'm just doing spaghetti and a dessert for tonight. Easy to make for mass numbers. I mean, I'm providing for 50 people rather than my usual 20."

"Alright then."

I look into the cookbook and then gather the ingredients from the pantry and fridge that I needed. As I read, I add each ingredient, making sure it has the exact ingredients. Then while I mixed it in the mixer, it looked to solid for a batter, so I add more of the milk and then it started to look good. I get three pans ready and pour out enough for each and then slide it in the Baker 300 for 20 minutes. I started to make my own homemade recipe of strawberry-chocolate swirl icing. As I start chopping up strawberry's and adding them into the mix I had going, Brin came over. "What are you doing?"

"Making icing for the Choco-Dreams."

"The recipe didn't call for icing," he said, but as he did I gave him a spoon of it. He tasted and thought and exclaimed. "That is good. Carry on then."

"Glad you like it."

"Where did you find the recipe for that icing."

"It's a homemade recipe of my own. I can make you a copy of you want."

"I'd love that. You are a pretty good cook."

"I'm more of a baker then I am a cook."

"Well, you are good at it, I will tell you that much," he exclaimed, getting another spoonful.

I get the cakes out and slice up slices and we have about 10 extras that I put in the fridge and then I put all the Choco-Dreams on separate plates and the top them with a dollop of the icing and half a strawberry on the side. As I went along the rows of Choco-Dreams, I feel a pair of hands come around my waist and a kiss land on my neck.

"Hey, Babe. What you making? They look good."

"They are called Choco-Dreams and I topped them with my own strawberry-chocolate swirl icing."

"Sounds great," he said, trying to fish a finger of the icing.

"Nuh-uh. You will have to wait for the surprise of the taste. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to take some of these to the kids, and you could help by bringing the trays of spaghetti's for them too. He grabs the trays and I grab my two, and we walk over to the two guestrooms, with him going first. The kids file up to us, each taking one of each and one of our trays is clean . We take the other two over to the other guest room and we have the kids take one of each there as well. Then I have Viro and Vida come and say "hi" and give me a hug and Jo and I head out. We head back to the kitchen and store the trays and head into the dining room to go sit down. We sit down next to each other and we have Cham and 'Nix on either side of us.

"Great job, Legion," exclaimed Cosmic Boy. "We captured all of the Pulter Gang and we saved all the children. I want to recognize our new recruits on an excellent job. Frost Bite, you did great on freezing their data systems so they will never see that stuff again. Phoenix, you did great on preparing for the mission by helping out Brainy in the Machinery Room to make the Walking Snowman. Aspen, you did great without your elements around you by bringing your own and trapping the bad guys. Bumble Bee, you did well on following orders and taking action. I hope that this becomes a regular thing because this is the most successful mission we've ever had. We got in, did the mission, and without any niches or flaws. Great job team."

Brin and Phantom roll out the carts of spaghetti and my Choco-Dreams. They teleport to our spots and we dig in. As we eat, I feel Jo's hand stroke my leg under the table. I give a slight yelp from the startle and his hand jumps to, but I put my hand under to put his hand back where it was on my leg. I'm left handed and he's right handed so, his left hand and my right hand being under the table didn't make it hard to eat at the same time. 'Nix gives me a look as I refocus on eating. And I gave her a look like "stop" because I knew she took notice of me and Jo.

I have had 2 boyfriends before Jo. One was named Kallu and we only dated 3 months and that was back in my 9th year of schooling. Then there was a boy named Dante and he and I dated for 8 months just last year and he was my serious relationship. I lost my virginity to him and he was a great boyfriend. He was a year ahead of me in school though, so he went off to college and we said our goodbyes then since it would be hard to maintain a relationship since he went to go to college in the Andromeda Galaxy. He wanted studying abroad to become a Zoologist. Dante was very different from Jo though. Dante was a shy guy and was a spoiled child of two doctors and had no siblings or problems. As for Jo, I could already tell he was going to be a better boyfriend since he's way more exciting and interesting than Dante. Even though Dante had a lot of experience in traveling and doing activities, he didn't have a very deep personality.

As I look around the table, I see people moving on to my desert and I see smiles and hear grunts of joy. I hear down the table Bouncy saying to Brin, "These are amazing, dude!"

"Oh, Aspen made them. She is really quite handy in baking!"

"Bonus Points to you, Aspen!"

Jo turned to me now after he just took a bit, "Marvelous, babe! I'm so happy you made me wait!"

He leaned over and kissed my cheek and went back to eating his Choco-Dream. After we finish eating, Jo and I head over to the guest rooms to see the kids with Sparky, Trip, Saturn, Frosty, and Bouncy. Phoenix and Cham went to help clean up in the kitchen. We enter the guest room that our kids were in and we get the empty dishes to take back and we take them to the kitchen and then come back where I am greeted by Viro and Vida.

"Hello you two. Did you like dinner?"

"It was delicious. I loved that desert," said Vida.

"Well, glad you liked it because I made that dessert."

"Really? Oh, can't we take you home? You can be our Au pair and you'd be so much better than our one now, Miss Vandergeld."

"I wish I could, but being apart of the Legion is my job and I have to be out there saving other people. You don't want me to stop saving people, right?"

"Of course not. We would hate to see other people in trouble and not being saved."

"Well, how about I stay in the Legion and save people then?"

"Okay," they said in sequence as they hopped into their bunks.

"Hey, Aspen?" said Vida.

"Yes, Vida?"

"Will you sing to us? At home, we would fall asleep to the sound of a sounder. It would be nice."

"Alright."

I decide to sing the song I would sing to Mary when she was little. I still sing it to her every once in awhile when she gets a nightmare.

Who can sail away with no wind?

Who can row without oars?

Who can separate from dear friends without a single tear?

Try to sail away with no wind,

Try to row without oars,

Try to separate from dear friend without a single tear.

I can sail away with no wind,

I can row without oars,

But I can't separate from dear friends without a single tear.

I see their eyes close and I go to find Jo in the back and he's telling the kids a story and he's just finishing it with, "then Sir Jo scooped Princess Aspen up and they rode off into the sunset in his Space Speedster. The End."

As we left, I couldn't help but ask, "So, where did you get that story from?"

"Oh, you heard some of that? I was mainly making it up as I went along."

"Well, can you tell me it? It sounded good with the Sir Jo and Princess Aspen."

"Sure. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess who lived on a moon. Her father was the Moon King and he was looking for suitors to take his daughter's hand in marriage. When he was looking, he looked for princes and dukes and all other eligible bachelors of royalty. Little did he know that her prince was not a prince at all but a boy from the Moon Village. His name was Jo and he was a simple farm boy. When the King had all the suitors come to the castle, the villagers were allowed to come and watch. When Princess Aspen came out of the castle to meet the suitors, she took notice of Sir Jo. Jo knew at that moment, he needed to catch her attention. He went up to the line of suitors and took one out of the line and tied him up and put the duke's clothes on to get back in the line of suitors. Princess Aspen walked down the line of suitors, having each kiss her hand and greet her. When she reached Sir Jo, he kissed her hand and introduced himself as Sir Jo and tried to use as much charm as possible."

"The way the King and Princess Aspen were to decide who got her hand in marriage was by a day of games. Jo wasn't very smart, but he was definitely strong and quick. The first game was an obstacle course. He ran and jumped and dodged through that obstacle course faster than any other suitor, for most of them were worried about soiling their clothes. Jo got first in the race. The next game was an archery battle. Jo beat that too! He got all three of his arrows in the middle of each target, and he even added his own tricks like shooting upside down, and even blindfolded! The last game was a riddle and Jo felt this would be his worst game ever. The riddle was, 'What can withstand time and cannot be bought. It may be shared and can be severed but you may only share it's truth with one.'"

"All the suitors were puzzled, but after a few moments, Sir Jo figured it out. He shouted, 'Love' and that was the answer. He came up to Princess Aspen who was to knight him with her saber as the honorary prince, but before this he announced, 'Princess Aspen, you need to know I am not like the other suitors. I am not of royalty, but a farm boy of the nearby village. I want to make you happy and that's why I cheated to get into these games.' The crowd was shocked as he took off his hat to Princess Aspen. Princess Aspen lifted his head and said it was alright. She did not want a prince actually. She just wanted a man that would love her and make her happy, so Sir Jo scooped Princess Aspen up and they rode off into the sunset in a Space Speedster. The End."

We were now in my room and I uttered, "That's a wonderful story. I like how I'm a Princess."

"I thought you might. Are these Glitterbugs?" Jo asked, picking up the jar on the window sill.

"Yeah. It's a part of my sister's gift to me before I left home. And that's a portrait of my family. It was taken 2 years ago and Dad is pixelled in."

Jo was holding up the picture frame of the family. "Your family is adorable. You look beautiful in it, but it's not you."

"Yeah, mom wanted me to be pretty and elegant, but most of my clothes are quirky and what not. She had me wear her black dress and get my hair curled for the photo. She also had me where her makeup, which is a lot plainer than mine."

"Does your brother have naturally blond hair?"

"No, he dyed it blond back then. Now, it's jet black. He has the same color of hair as me naturally."

"Your sister is adorable."

"She was 5 in that picture. We took it just before Mary entered Pre-schooling. I was in 10th grade then and Renz was in 6th grade then."

He set the picture down and I realized how much I really did miss my family.

Waking up the next day, I went to my touch screen and this morning, us newbies were to meet Brainy in the lab for "Guidelines and Privileges." I go to the closet and get on my red skinnies, my Arsenic Revenge shirt, and black Commies. I added a black and red plaid belt with silver chains and my lace wristlets. I went to the bathroom and put my straight hair up in a pony and add my usual makeup. I put on my black dangle spike earrings, and black studs for the others. I have 9 piercings; triple piercings on both sides and then a double cartilage on my right and a single on the left.

I head out of my room and go to the guest room where Viro and Vida are and wake up the kids to get ready for the day. The kids ranged from 3 to 12 years old and the older kids were helping the younger ones get ready. I go over to the next room and wake the kids up in that one too. When I get out, I see Sparky there.

"Did you just wake the two kids' rooms up?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Actually, CB sent me to wake them up, but if you did it, I guess that means my job is done."

"Sorry. At home, I have two younger siblings so I guess waking up kids is a force of habit. Didn't mean to take your job."

"It's okay. I actually quite enjoy not actually doing CB's assignments."

We then walk over to breakfast and I sit next to Jo as he asks, "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, I went to the kids' room and woke them to get ready. Apparently that was assigned by CB to Sparky, but Sparky didn't mind me stealing his job."

"I see. I wanted to walk with you to breakfast, but it's cool," he said, kissing my forehead.

Brin came out with breakfast and we started to eat and Jo's hand went to my leg again as we ate. When we finished, Jo offered to walk 'Nix and I to the lab. We walked, and Jo took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders and I took mine around his waist and we walked in step down the hall. Brogyn gave us a look of 'aww.'

"Brogyn, you are going to get those same looks in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Because we will be with Brainy."

"Oh, hush. Nothing's going on between us."

"Well, do you want something to happen?" asked Jo.

"So badly I do!"

"Well, I say dive into it. If you don't make the first move, nothing will happen because Brainy is lacking intelligence in Social Smarts."

"We will see," said 'Nix, walking into the lab.

I turned to Jo and said 'see you, sweetie' and we kissed, and I still melted. I entered the lab and they were all there. I go and join the center table where Brainy is ready to start.

"Alright, Legionnaires. Today you will learn about the Legion Privileges. You already know of the obvious privileges of having free room and board. You also get all expenses you need paid for. One of our best privileges is one-week vacation each year. Some of the Legionnaires don't take any vacation because they don't want to go home, like Timberwolf and I. Some of our vacations overlap, like Lightning Lad and Lass do since they are siblings. Here is a calendar of when the other Legionnaires have their one week vacations. Notice how we don't have that many. Those vacations are also vacations for the Legion, but we can still be on call for emergencies. You may all choose if you want a vacation, and if someone has the same location as you, we will have them at the same time. So, go ahead and click on the week you want and you enter your name and place for vacation and we will be done with that."

I look on the calendar that was a hologram above the table and it's based off of the Universal Calendar, which everyone is. It's a bases of 14 months with the same amount of time as our Earth calendar. I look and I see that Jo visits his home planet in 3 months in Plotuary. Brogyn and I overlapped ours for Lunatary, the month of Lunar Colonies. That wasn't for 6 months and then Frosty chose Uutember to visit Plutonus, which is the coldest month there. Bumble Bee decided no vacation for her. The months went like this:

1-Plotuary, 2-Fandember, 3-Dachetary, 4-Lunatary, 5-Venute, 6-Saphim, 7-Hootel, 8-Tombember, 9-Avriary, 10-Quantember, 11-Zandember, 12-Kaltuary, 13-Uutember, and 14-Whindrel. We were in Kaltuary now. Guess I get to look forward to the cold on Plutonus next month.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

After our newbie debriefing, Phoenix and I head to lunch together and I sit next to Jo and she goes and sits next to Brainy. I give her thumbs up and when Frosty and Bumble come in, CB starts the meeting.

"So, today we will be arriving at the Headquarters of the United Planets. We will be arriving about 5 and I want everyone in uniform and holding hands with the children, because when we get off this ship, we become the stars in the spotlight. I want smiles and respect. Phantom Girl's mom has insisted on us staying at her home and we will be sharing rooms. No co-ed's and I want best behavior. She is having us stay the night because tomorrow is the United Planets Banquet, which we attend every year. It is a formal event with a dinner and a ball to follow. Make sure to pack for that, because after we make our public appearance with the children, we will come back on the ship to get stuff for us to stay tonight and plan for tomorrow night as well. That is all."

After lunch, we had time to pack and get our uniforms on and then we would go to the guest rooms at 4 to clean up and get the kids ready to go. Jo and I walk out and I see Brogyn with Brainy and I catch her eye to mouth the words, "make a move." Jo and I walk down to my room to have me pack first. We get in and I get into my closet and get my small luggage case that is dark purple and matches my others. I set it on the bed and Jo goes to sit in my artist chair next to my easel and one of the paintings I'm working on. As I go into the closet to get pajamas, he starts asking about my art.

"Did you make these, Tony?"

"Yeah, I do paintings and drawings a lot. One of my hobbies."

"You're really good. What is this one on the easel mean?"

"Well, I had this dream about a door on a wall that looked like it had a tree casting a shadow on it, but it was actually windows in the door and along the wall. I thought it was pretty cool, so I painted it."

"These other ones are pretty good. I particularly like this one." I was now out at the bed folding clothes as he held up one of my paintings and it was a girl on a boat with a purple lit lantern and below the boat was a giant anglerfish looking up at the boat.

"I like that one too. It's called 'Blinded Fear.'"

"Like the Wormhole song?"

"Yes. I base some of my art after music. It's inspiring and great for my artist blocks."

"Well, whatever you do to make these paintings, don't stop. I think they are as amazing as you are and they prove it."

We all meet up with the kids at the release dock and were all in uniform. I have Viro and Vida holding both of my hands and I see Jo wit his two kids holding his hands but I can't help to think of this being a possible future. The release dock lowers down and I see camera flashes coming from outside as we lower to this spacing dock. I can barely see past the flashes and I follow the single file of Legionnaires that we were making and walked along the blocked off walkway. I didn't think the Legion was so famous that there were this many fans that await our arrival. Vida and Viro start waving at the crowd as I have a smile that I can't wipe away. The thing about being in the spotlight and doing something you love, you can't help but look happy when you're there. We finally reach this archway where the paparazzi disappears behind us and we go down this hallway where Cosmic Boy greets the President of the United Nations and we go up these stairs to a stage where the paparazzi is again and we all line up on the back of the stage with the kids and President Winima goes to the podium at the front of the stage.

"Hello, people of this galaxy and many more. We have here the Legion of Superheroes who went out and rescued the children of our government officials. All are back safe and if Cosmic Boy, the leader of the Legion join me up here at the podium, we would like to thank the Legion."

CB walks up to the podium and shakes President Winima's hand and waves to the crowd. President Winima has the children's parents come out at that point and each parent comes to the child and gives them hugs and kisses and then shakes our hands and says "thank you."

Viro and Vida see their mom and dad and give them hugs and the dad hoists Vida up and the mom hoists Viro and they come and the dad shakes my hand and speaks words of gratitude and the mom hugs me and keeps repeating "thank you" as tears run down her eyes. We give some waves to the crowd and then CB leads us back out into the back hallway, but we turn down another hallway where it opens up to a lounge area with couches all over and I see a buffet table and plenty of tables set for 6 each behind it. We all get into the lounge and relax, some of us on the couches, others of us were standing and talking. I find Jo and give him a kiss and then head over to 'Nix and Cham and Gim join us too as we talk.

President Winima came in then and greeted us all. "Welcome, Legion of Superheroes. I'm so happy to have you here. As Cosmic Boy already told you, I'm sure, is that you will be staying with me the next few days since you have the United Planets Annual Banquet to attend tomorrow night and I see it that it's always nice to get off a spaceship for a good while and it's even nicer to stay at a home. We have a buffet set out for you that we will dive into here in a few moments, but please mingle in the meantime."

I go ahead and continue with our conversation and as we do, I hear Phantom Girl call 'Nix and I from behind us. We go ahead and come over to her and her mom. "Aspen, Phoenix, this is my mom President Winima. Mom, this is Aspen and Phoenix," Phantom exclaimed, pointing at each of us as she said our names.

"Oh, we don't need formality dear, you girls can just call me Winima. And what are your names?"

"Tony," I exclaimed.

"Brogyn," responded 'Nix.

"Well, Tony I heard that you are now dating Jo."

"Yes. Just yesterday we started actually."

"Well, I hope you two stay together. My sweet Tinya couldn't hold on to him. But he is a real keeper."

"Mom, I have a boyfriend and Jo wasn't my type."

"I know you have a boyfriend, but Jo is such a cutie."

"And Brin isn't? Is that what you're saying?"

At that point, 'Nix and I just walked away, but the buffet was open now so we got in line and got our food and got to eat some delicious food.

We head back to our spaceship and get our overnight stuff and go with Winima back to her home. It was a lot like the lounge with plenty of space but also comfort. Phoenix and I head up to a room and go to bed after I say goodnight to Jo and she says goodnight to Brainy. We woke up that next morning and have breakfast with everyone and Trip and Tinya decided that it was going to be a shopping day and prep day for us girls since the banquet was tonight. I get ready to go shopping by getting on my regular clothes I got. I had a purple and black flowery dress with lace peek-a-boo's on the back, hips and upper chest. I add my black leather bomber and black wedges.

Trip and Tinya led the group out to the street where we got in a hovercraft and headed downtown to the shopping district and we walked into one of the high rises and headed up to a penthouse studio. Tinya apparently had great connections on this planet. The planet we were on was Weber's World and it's actually just a planet sized satellite and they made atmosphere somehow.

Tinya greets the fashion designer, whose name was Jalique Saphoone and his clothes were lining the walls and I noticed flip closets and a shoe wall and giant jewelry mix box. We all shook hands with Jalique and then Tinya announced to us, "Look around and if you like anything, dressing rooms are over there. Don't worry about prices or anything because my mom is covering it for us."

'Nix and I start walking along the dresses and they were sorted by color and I went to purple and she went to red to start. I started flipping through the dresses and they were gorgeous and some were elegant and others were sexy, but all had their own details and special perks. I didn't see one in the purple dresses so I went over to green and as I flipped through, I found one that screamed out to me. I went to the dressing room and got in and put it on and it fit to my body and as I looked in the dressing room mirror, it was beautiful and totally me. I got out and most of us had on our dresses now and I started to look at shoes and found a good pair and then found jewelry to match. Once we all had our outfits we gathered to look at each one.

Phoenix decided a pale gold dress that had a shimmer corset on top and then a cascading laying fabric on the bottom that swept the floor. Saturn had a mermaid style pink dress with tons of silver swirls across the fabric. Trip chose a orange and white ball dress, and Tinya picked a black halter dress with a maxi bottom. Lightning Lass chose a yellow boat-neck and tutu dress that fit her cute 13 year old body. Vi chose a violet one-shoulder satin dress that ended at her knees, and Dream Girl chose a white corset and maxi dress with a slit all the way up to her upper thigh on both sides. Bumble Bee chose a yellow and black corset with a tutu bottom. Mine was a green one-shoulder where the arm was a lace sleeve and the dress was a corset with a maxi bottom with a slit all the way up to my hip joint. There was soft bedazzlements at the shoulder, chest, and hem lines. I also had gun-metal and studded stilettos along with a spike dangle necklace with my spike dangle earrings and then a spike bracelet.

We all looked amazing and satisfied, so Jalique rang up each outfit and we then changed out of them and then went back to Tinya's house with our bags just to drop them off. We headed back out and grabbed some lunch and went to go to a salon to prep for tonight. The stylists took off all our nail polish from the sleepover and then started on our mani-pedi's, hair, and makeup. My stylist did my nails to be black and then with green glitter across it ,added a rhinestone to each nail. For my hair, they curled it and then glittered it. For my makeup, they did black liquid liner across my eye into cats eyes with a swirl on one side with dots along it. Also added glittery green eye shadow to it and then silver in my tear duct area and mascara. They added some blemish cream and blush and for my lips did bright red with some glitter.

Once we are all done, it's about time to head back and get ready for the banquet.

We headed out to the living room to meet up with the boys and Winima. We all enter and go to our dates and I see Brogyn go to Brainy as I approach Jo. He has on a black suit with a white button down underneath and a bright pink tie. He is holding out a corsage and he slides it on my wrist and it has deep purple flowers blooming with green leaves. I give him a kiss as he compliments me and we all head out to get in our limousine cruiser. We started to head to the place the banquet was and that was a hotel. Jo and I were sitting next to another and he had his hand on my thigh and he started to just whisper in my ear random things like, "I think you are beautiful and green really is a great color for you. It brings out the green in your eyes and with this dress, I can look through the sheer lace and see down your dress." I kept smiling as he whispered and giggled every once and awhile as he continued and I held onto his other hand. I see Brogyn across the way with Brainy and she has her arm locked in with Brainy as she looks out the window to have him see what she is seeing. We arrive at the hotel entrance and there is plenty of paparazzi and Winima's bodyguards line the entrance as we walk in and wave to the crowd as we go in. There is an usher inside who escorts us to an elevator and has us sent up to the penthouse.

As we enter I see an extravagant chandelier hanging from the ceiling and hanging from the chandelier are dancers. Along the walls stand statue men and women and lining the columns and molding is gold flakes. Giant windows shine out on the city streets and lights way below and high class people dance across the floor to some older music I didn't know. As we walk along, we shake hand of several older gentlemen and ladies. Jo takes my hand and sweeps me out to the dance floor in the mix of the slow dancers and put his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. As we moved to the rhythm of the music, I couldn't help but notice Jo was doing well. I smiled and then leaned in to his shoulder, bringing us closer. He was like a firm pillow that cradled me softly and rocked me slowly. I looked to Brogyn and her and Brainy were slow dancing too, but not very well. I caught her eye and give her a thumb up and she smiles to me just before she steps on Brainy's foot and starts to apologize. The song comes to an end and Winima is on stage now.

"Welcome to the United Planets Banquet. Tonight, I would like to honor the Legion of Superheroes for recently capturing the Pulter Gang and saving the wonderful children of so many of you here tonight." The audience clapped as she continued. "Now, if you will join me in the dining room down stairs on the next floor, dinner will be served."

Jo takes my hand as we go down to the dining hall and we take our assigned seats along the table where Jo was on one side of me and Brogyn was on my other side. We have our dinner served to us and it's quite sophisticated and high class. We eat and Jo has his hand on my thigh again, except with the slit, he was on my bare thigh, and creeping slowly up toward me. I just let it happen, not wanting to draw attention. Once we finish dinner with everyone, we all head back up to the penthouse to dance more, Jo has other thoughts though and takes me to this side billiard room with old fashion gambling tables in it and drink cabinets.

"Jo, what are we doing in here? Won't we get in trouble if we get caught away from the party?"

"Who would arrest us? I wanted to get you away. Alone."

As he said this he drew closer as I backed up to one of the gambling tables. He stroked my chin as we kissed and I wrapped my arms around him and hoisted one of my legs up his side and he lifted me onto the table where I was now face to face with him. He stroked my legs as we kissed and I stripped off his blazer. I decided I would take control, so I pushed him back and pulled him in with his tie and took it off. I pushed him back again into a chair and then wrapped his tie around his neck as I kissed him and then sat down on him as I continued to unbutton his shirt.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Jo," I said between kisses.

"Do you think I could see more of you."

"If you insist."

I stood up and took a few steps back as I unzipped the dress from the back. I dropped the dress and I had a black strapless bra and black lace thong and my black hosiery and high heels on as he stared. Then I came closer and sat down again to continue to kiss. He moved his hand up from my thigh to my breasts and pushed and squeezed and then I bit his lip tenderly before he moved his hands back to my thigh and then moved his kisses to my neck. He started to suck and I stroked his hair and clenched up when he'd bit but when he'd hesitate, I'd whisper, "don't stop." We started to slow down and we just breathed as we pushed our foreheads to each other then I stood to get my dress back on and he got his shirt, tie, and blazer back on too.

"I really like you, Tony," Jo said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and swinging me side to side.

"I really like you, too," I said, kissing him lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Once the banquet is over, we head back to Winima's house and it's only 9 at that point, so we change into pyjamas and go to the living room to watch one of Bouncy's old horror movies. Jo and I cuddled up to each other, and I got really scared so I would jump and burrow into his neck or chest when I got scared and he'd just squeeze me and give me kisses and encouraged me to continue watching. Once the movie was over, we headed to bed since we wanted to get out early tomorrow so we can go to our next mission.

We all got woken up at 7 and we packed and had breakfast and got to our ship at 9 or so. We headed out to our next mission which was to go get these files that were taken from a scientist by inhabitants of the planet he was studying.

We do the mission fine, and we do that in a span of 2 weeks. In that time, Brogyn decided to talk to Brainy about their relationship and they went official. After the mission, we were heading to Plutonus for Frosty's vacation time and that took about 3 weeks to get there. Before arriving, I talked to Cosmic Boy about my issue with the cold and he said that we would have the ship as our place to stay while there, no need for public appearances that we need to attend and we will stay heated on the ship. I felt relieved about that, but still a bit worried if I have to go out.

We get to Plutonus and Frosty goes home immediately. I watch from the lounge as everyone get onto the platform to go see Plutonus' main city, Alpine City. As everyone was getting ready to go, Jo comes up to me, "aren't you coming to see the town at least?"

"I can't. Just being out on the Pulter Gang mission for 20 minutes destroyed my system. I don't think it can take another hit like that without me being sent to the hospital."

"Get on a winter jacket and I can hold your hand the whole time and use a heat radiation power. If it isn't working, we can come back to the ship."

"Alright," I exclaim, going to get my winter jacket and get my winter boots on. When I came back, I took Jo's hands, his and mine bare, and we got on the release deck with everyone else. We released down in there shipyard and headed out to the streets of Alpine City where snow was falling on the already blanketed streets of the chrome city. Jo and I started to walk down with 'Nix and Brainy and the rest of the Legion. Jo and I duct into a shop that had a few souvenir things and we looked around. We head back out and the Legion had spread out. We head down more to more stores and then, I start feeling a bit cold, so we head back to make sure I don't lose too many stem cells.

Jo and I don't see that anyone is back yet and they won't be for a while since we decided to come back to the ship at noon for lunch and it was only 10:30 or so. We go to Jo's room and I lay back on the bed as Jo gets on top of me and we start kissing. As we grow more passionate, he puts his hands up my shirt, and I'm unbuttoning his. I have him stop kissing me so I can take off my shirt and once I'm done, he has his shirt off and we go back to kissing. His hands fondle my breasts and then they move back to the latch and he gets it off without a hitch, which surprised me. He has had practice, I know, but Dante wasn't that good, even after he'd done it a few times. I slip off the rest of it and toss it to the floor and he grabs them and then he moves his kisses to my neck and he starts sucking. He was giving me a hickey, and I didn't care, 1. because it's not like my mom going to see it, and 2. it felt amazing. Like he was sucking out the bad and giving me the good. I started to moan, but I realized I was and Jo did too, and he kind of laughed and kept going and stopped focusing on my breasts and more on the sucking. I tugged on the back of his hair and had another hand feeling his pecs and abs as he continued. He started to slow down after a while and went to gentle kisses and then came to kiss my mouth.

"I'm guessing you liked that from the moan," Jo exclaimed, getting his shirt and my shirt and bra off the floor.

"Yes," I exclaim, putting my bra on. "Something about you being on my neck makes me feel good. It's like my sweet spot."

"Good to know for future reference," he said, kissing my hickey spot. I get my shirt on and go to his bathroom to look at the hickey and it was nice and bruised and big.

"Jo, it's huge."

"Just like something else of mine," he said, coming around my waist. "Just kidding, is it going to be a problem?"

"No, it will be fine. I'm just surprised it's so big after that short of time."

"Oh, well, I may have been thorough in my work."

"You got that right," I say, rubbing it.

At noon, everyone came back and CB, Sparky, Brin, and Bouncy were carrying in pizza and liters of drinks for lunch. We go to the dining room and get out recyclable plates and chow down. Brogyn immediately notices my hickey on my neck.

"Did Jo make that?"

"Yes, he gave me it. I was surprised how big it was too."

"It's huge. It almost looks like a bruise from like, someone hitting you with a club or something. It doesn't look like a mouth could make that even."

After lunch, the Legion was heading out to go ice skating. I thought maybe I should stay here, but Brainiac came up to me with 'Nix with a small contraption.

"Aspen. We have a gift for you so you may comfortably go outside and not lose stem cells. This is a body heater, you strap it anywhere on you and it will regulate your body temperature to feel like it's warm."

"Oh, thank you, Brainy. Thank you, Brogyn."

I hug them both and then lift my shirt on then wedge it between my pants and my body and I feel the heat rush through my body. I go and get my boots on and my winter jacket on and add a hat then go out to meet everyone on the release dock. We head out of the shipyard and out to the roads and walk down the street to this park with an ice rink and a few kids and families and teens all skating on it, but it was big and had small dens and an island in the middle. Jo grabs my hand and we get some skates on and go to the ice. I think it is interesting that ice skating has been around forever and it still is so simple and old fashioned but still popular and fun. Sometimes I think about how the world would be if we didn't have so much technology and it was all old like ice skating is.

We ice skate for a while and then go into a store to get some hot cocoa tea and then head back to the ship since on Plutonus, there is only like, 5 hours of sunlight and it was already dark. When we get back, Jo comes to my room and we decide to take a nap before dinner. When dinner comes along, we go and we go to Cham's room since Jo promised video game time. I see Vi is there and Jo and I come in and Cham already has the game up and it's Powerhouse Drive 5. Jo told me about it and it was about these cyberpunk guys who go to investigate an old prison and there is robot zombies inside and they have to fight them all to get to the core of the prison that holds the King of the zombie robots and defeat him. They have been playing this game for about 2 weeks and Vi apparently joined them a few days ago and Jo wants me to atleast try it out a little.

Cham hands me a controller and Jo one as Jo points out what each button does and Vi and Cham get the game to multi-player career mode for us to all play. Jo selects my weapon for me since the one I liked apparently had horrible aim and reloading took forever. We walked through the hallways and every once in awhile, a zombie robot would come out of the cells and start attacking us and we had to shoot. I got attacked a lot and when I did, I would cuss and forget what the buttons meant and press them randomly and then die. We get through about 6 or 7 levels before I get the hang of it, and then entering level 8, the game adds zombie guard dogs. I start shooting randomly whenever I'd see anything and wind up not shooting the zombies at all since I'm not aiming. I get frustrated with the game by level 12 and decide to go to bed since it's about 9.

Waking up the next morning, I decided to just sleep in. The thing about cold weather is it makes you sleepy and fatigued. I missed out on breakfast and got up about 9:30 and went to the kitchen in my pyjama pants and tank top and slippers. I get in and Brin is in, cleaning the counters.

"Good morning, slumber tree," he said, throwing the cloth in the sink. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," I said, with a yawn. He goes in the freezer and gets out leftover waffles out and put it in the heater and pressed some buttons. He goes over and pours a glass of juice and then gets the waffles out of the heater. He then grabbed some syrup and butter and put it all on a tray for me.

"Thanks, Brin."

"Of course. By the way, Frosty's parents are having a party for us all this afternoon. Try not to sleep through it."

"Haha, you're hilarious."

I go out to the dining room and start eating and then Jo comes in. "Hey, babe."

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't here this morning. I decided my bed need me and just slept in."

"That's okay. Just surprised is all. Did Brin tell you about Frosty's party already?"

"Yes. Sounds like fun."

That evening, I get on a black sweater dress and add a green belt, my winter boots and lace tights. I put my hair in curls and regular makeup and we all head out to Frosty's party about 6. When we get to Frosty's house, it's really nice and it is a giant lodge and takes up a lot of space. His sisters were all there and 2 of them were younger, and 2 were older. We met all of them and they were Penelope at 14, Leona at 16, Raine at 22, Evelyn at 24. Frosty was 19 and his parents were really sweet too and made a great spread of food for us. Cham was getting along real well with Leona and Lightning Lass and Penelope were talking about some celebrity gossip. As for me, I just stuck with Jo and Phoenix and Brainy. We left the party about 11 and went back to the ship.

For the rest of the week, I stayed inside for the most part and Jo would help me understand Powerhouse Drive 5. Finally, after 4 days of practice, I finally was at the level of awesomeness Jo was at in the game. I could play any move in less than a second without looking at the remote. The day after I mastered it, we left Plutonus to go on our new mission, which this one was against Sparky's brother, Mekt.

Mekt had the power to make lightning and electricity just like Sparky, but he has been up to no good because he hates his brother for being better than him. He was also Lightning Lass's older brother, and when they found her, he tried to be good for a while, but he just went back to being evil. This time, he was helping the Fatal Five destroy the planet of Falter. Falter is home to the Comet Galaxy's supply of energy. They are planning to attack it and take out the whole galaxy's energy system and leave the population to povish. It would take about a week to get to Falter, but we had to prep more before we met up with them.

Everyone in the Legion was under training since the Fatal Five and Mekt have taken harsh hits on us before and with both of them together, it would be harder than ever, especially since the Legion hasn't battled them in a while. We went through a lot more teamwork practice with new and old Legionnaires and I was practicing with Element Lad, Gim, and Dream Girl. We were trying to get practice in with people we didn't normally socialized with. We would switch off in groups and I worked with just about everyone and the only people CB didn't pair me up with was Jo and Brogyn since I have already had spent some teamwork training with them and I see them enough for CB to know I communicate well with them. We get to Falter and we are all prepared as much as we'd ever be for this mission. We use Brainy's soundwave sensors to detect their ship and we are already coated by our invisishield and we approached the ship. We saw them take off their invisishield and we take off ours and we all go into space. Another amazing thing about our rings is it lets us breathe in space and not die.

We get out and the Fatal Five and Mekt come out with Mekt leading the group. Mekt had silver spiky hair and silver eyes and he was buff like his brother and had a silver and black uniform. The Fatal Five I have heard of before with Emerald Empress, Mano, The Persuader, Validus, and Tharok behind him.

"Well, hello brother. Came to be the party pooper and ruin our fun?" asked Mekt, with a cocky, charismatic smile.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and heard you were having a party and thought we might crash it, but it looks like it might get out of hand."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't get too out of hand, so how about you and your little friends leave and get back to playing superhero."

Empress leads the Fatal Five to attack and we rush in too. I have Tharok in front of me and the big thug tries to pick me up, but I have my thorn bush in my pocket incase me and he drops me. I drop down and then get my vine and wrap around his ankles and then Frosty comes over and freezes him. I look around and then I feel an arm wraps around my neck and a hand hold both of mine. I see Mekt's face appear on my shoulder and he whispers, "Don't say a word if you know what's good for you, sweetheart."

I am quiet, but I quickly realize if I think hard enough, Saturn Girl will hear me. Help! Saturn Girl, Help! It's Mekt and he's taking me!

I see she takes notice and then taps Jo on the shoulder and they both rush over and Jo transport behind Mekt and I feel his grip around me leave. I turn around to see Jo having him in a complete headlock and then kneeing his back. I go to help Vi and Gim handle The Persuader. We eventually knock all of the Fatal Five and Mekt out and then we seize their ship to make sure there is no timed bomb, and then we call Space Police, but apparently they are too far away to come pick them up, so we have to put them in our prison cells on our ship and then implode their ship completely. We get back on the ship and Vi, Bee, Cham, Karate Kid, CB, and Phantom were in the infirmary. Brainy decided that I should deliver food to Mekt and then Trip delivers for the Fatal Five. They separated Mekt from the Fatal Five and put Empress's eye and Persuader's axe in storage. I go to deliver Mekt's dinner and I go to his prison cell with some of our leftovers and water. When I entered the area, he's behind this giant plexi-glass with panels we can move for certain things and it was also a room Brainy built to cancel out any powers.

"Well, hello, sweetheart," Mekt exclaimed as I entered the room. I open the food panel and slide in his food.

"Here's dinner."

"Wait. I didn't catch a name. I'm Mekt, Garth's older and more attractive brother. And your name?"

"You can just call me Aspen," I exclaim trying to leave.

"Well, Aspen. I have never been so attracted to the good side before. You make it very appealing, but I think you would have more fun on the dark side with me."

I leave and ignore his compliments and flirtatious ways and go to dinner and sit next to Jo.

"Hey, babe," Jo said, kissing me.

"Hey. So, apparently Mekt didn't take your warning headlock very seriously."

"Why do you say that? Did he try to touch you?"

"No, he was just very flirtatious when I went to take his meal to him."

"Oh. Well, he better watch it our I may have to break the Legion Code and kill him."

Next morning, I got into some regular clothes which consisted of a cobalt blue dress which had yellow hemlines and a yellow belt with yellow flats and I put my hair up in a messy bun. I go to the kitchen to get Mekt's food and head off to his cell.

"Well, if it isn't my little servant. And my, you look more delicious than the food."

I slip the tray in, but he grabs for my wrist before I can get it away.

"Let go, Mekt," I exclaim, giving him a glare.

"Oh, good, you know my name. And I was worried you didn't. I will let go if you come in here for just a moment."

"No."

"Just a moment of your time to talk."

"No!" I shout, having my rose ring grow it's thorns out to pierce his hands and he let's go and I close the panel and leave. I go ahead and go to breakfast and tell Jo about it, but then I had to calm him down and tell him he shouldn't worry about Mekt. We were going to drop off the Fatal Five and Mekt at the United Planets High Prison today and then head out to another mission and then go to Weber's World again at the end of Whindrel and celebrate the new year with Winima. I didn't have to give Mekt another meal since we'd get them there just before lunch. We deliver the Fatal Five and Mekt to the prison and we stayed around to talk to the prison officers and one came out from the cell chambers. He saluted the head guard and the head guard said "at ease."

"Sir, prisoner 4225001 is requesting Brainiac 5 and prisoner 5653207 is requesting Aspen."

"Well, I'm sorry Legion, would your two members being requested mind visiting our two prisoners?"

CB spoke for us, "They will be happy to oblige, just make sure guard are nearby if there is trouble."

"Of course," the head guard responded.

He had 4 prison officers for each of us to be escort to the prison cells. We walked through about 10 locked doors in a row, all with separate lock pads and systems and we entered the mass room that had prison cells lining the whole block and the tower of cells went up for thousands of feet it seemed. My 4 escorts took me to one side and Brainy's took him to the other and we got on a hover pad that moved us up the cell tower and we got to room that was not like the other cells. The other cells had a glass gate, but this one had a glass and metal gate. I looked in and saw Mekt. The escorts said they would be just outside the door and give as much time as we needed unless I screamed for them or anything.

I enter the room and in the inside, it was the same as the others with all white walls, one light, a bed, toilet, sink, and desk with a chair. Mekt was on his bed looking up at me now. "Hello, sweetheart," he exclaimed, getting out of his bed. He was in an all gray prison uniform with his prisoner number on the front and back.

"You requested me."

"Yes, I did. I didn't get to say goodbye," he exclaimed, trying to grab my hand as I snatched it away. He quickly turned me to be facing him and had my arms pinned to my sides as he spoke some more. "Is that anyway to treat your master?"

"Master! Yeah, right. Just because I gave you meals, does not mean I serve for you." I rip away from his grasp and walk to the back of the room.

"That's disappointing," he exclaimed, coming over and pinning me to the wall. "Because you would make a great sex slave I'm sure." He got closer and I couldn't move or use my powers since it was also a superpower cancelling room. He knelt his neck down to have his lips on my neck and started giving me a hickey, but I found his neck and bit.

"Ow," he exclaimed, pulling away and he had blood on his neck. I started to head toward the door, but he grabbed my waist, and this time, I didn't pull away. "Listen, if you ever do change your mind, you know where to find me," he exclaimed, turning my head and kissed me on the lips. I hesitated to leave, but I did and the guards asked what happened since they probably heard his "ow" and I told them I bit him in self defense and I headed out of the prison block back to the Legion ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

We head out to our next mission and the bad guys get away and we have to continue on to Weber's World since Whindrel would end in about a week and Plotuary just around the corner. Thinking that, I realize that Plotuary is when Jo planned for his vacation to Rimbor. It takes us about a week to get to Weber's World, and we arrive, we don't stay with Winima, but we do visit her first. That evening was the New Year's party. We were going to the big party, which was hosted by Winima, but this one would have people of all ages and was more for the inhabitants of Weber's World. It was held in their city park, which was huge and had a big tower in the middle where they would project the countdown and there was fireworks going to come from it when it hit 0.

We go to the party at 10 after having late dinner at Winima's house without her since she had to be at the countdown when it started at 8. We kind of dressed up and I had on a bright orange dress on with floral print and my prussian sandals. We arrive and there was 2 hours on the holograms. We all walk along the merchants gallery on the north side of the park, we turn into the carnival area and Jo and I see these stuffed animals dangling from one and I drag him over. It was a game that if you could hit the target 3 times, then you get a prize. You were also not allowed to use any powers or anything. Jo put down a few coins to play and he picks up the ball and threw and hit. He did the same thing again, and again. The carnival man offered me to pick anyone of the animals. I saw one dangling in the way back and it was a red omnitiger. I point at it and the carnival man gets it down and hands it to Jo and as we start to walk he hands it to me. It's like a tiger, but those went extinct long ago, and the only difference is it could be any color, had 2 tails, and a third eye. It was adorable and it was about the size of a pillow. I squeeze him and tell Jo "thank you" as he gets me on the Tunnel of Love ride. We get on and don't pay as much attention to all the cute romantic stuff around us as we do on making out.

The countdown grows near, so we leave the carnival part of the park and go to the tower and watch as it counts down. There was 5 minutes left and I grab Jo's hand and he looks at me and then comes behind me to wrap his arms around me. It went down to 4 minutes. Jo started to sway me back side to side. 3 minutes. He turned me around so we were rocking back and forth like a slow dance. 2 minutes. He gives kisses on my neck and I give kisses on his. 1 minute. Jo takes me so that we are face to face with each other and I was looking into his amber eyes.

3.

"I love you, Tony," he exclaimed.

2.

"I love you too, Jo," I said.

1.

We kiss and everyone is cheering around us in celebration for the New Year and we are completely closed off. We finish and we gather with the rest of the Legion and we start heading back to the ship to go to bed so we can leave as early as CB wants, which is 7. I will probably not be up at that point. When we get back, everyone goes their separate ways to go to bed and I see some couples going to bed with each other. Jo and I go to his room to finish our kissing and as we slow down, I ask, "Jo?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay the night?"

"Of course you can," he says, very happily.

I go to my room to get my pyjamas on and take off my make up and go back to his room. My pyjamas were just a purple gown which was just a spaghetti strap dress of silk that went just below my butt with lace accents. I slip into his bed and Jo whispers like we could get caught and the walls were paper thin.

"You look radiant without makeup," he exclaims, clearing my bangs from my cheek.

"Thank you, Jo. And I'm glad you said I love you."

"I've been thinking about saying for awhile, but I wanted to wait for the best time for it. New Years seemed like the best time."

"I've been dying to say it for quite a while too."

"I love you, babe," Jo exclaimed, nestling into my neck as he wraps one arm around my waist to spoon.

"I love you, too sweetie," I respond, squeezing his hand.

And we fall asleep like that. The perfect start to the year and with an amazing boyfriend. And it's hard to believe I would be meeting his family soon too. I had to wonder if I would meet the Emerald Dragons, or if I would meet all his brothers, be liked by everyone, or be allowed to stay at Jo's house with him.

For the next two weeks, we were traveling towards Rimbor for Jo's vacation. As we were going through space, we get a distress signal not too far from where we were and CB insisted on us going. It was this planet called Scatterlyn. It was called that because the planet had exploded some time ago into big chunks that would still rotate and orbit like a planet. The signal was from one of the pieces called Drindel and it was a video recording sent out.

The video started out with these 2 young men in lab coats who were talking to the camera and saying, "There's something mysterious on this island that's different than all the data we've collected. We have logged in all the plant and animal species except this one because we never see it. All we ever get its tracks and feces, but still nothing, but we think we may be dealing with some kind of monst-"

The scientists get cut of by this screeching howl and the camera goes to static as they exit the screen and we hear them scream. CB explains that we are dealing with a beast that is not a lab experiment and by what we have collected, has killed these two men. We need to go in there are see what this thing is and put it to rest.

We reach Drindel and go to where the lab was and the doors were ripped off but everything else on the outside seemed intact and still new. We land on the roof and go into the building. On the top floors, everything was fine, but when you got down to the 1st floor was when it turned gruesome. Dead bodies were all along the floors and pools of blood. There were bloody claw marks along a lot of the walls and we kept walking through into the lab where we found the two scientists there, dead as well. We all spread about to do some inspection.

Jo and I go to some of the scientists in the hallway and he and I lean over and he sticks his fingers in the blood.

"It's still warm. He was here recently. That video must have had a dispatch system."

"What I don't understand is why would he leave and not get any meat while he was here? All animals have the instinct of killing for survival and only homosapians kill for murder, " I exclaim, looking at one of the scientists IDs.

"Guys!"

Jo and I ran to where we heard the shout and it was Trip and Bouncy in another hall with a big wall they were staring at. The wall had been graffitied in blood.

"Leave this planet or die like these who did not," Sparky read from the scribbles.

"What are we dealing with," asked 'Nix.

"Obviously not a normal beast. This one has intelligence and kills for murder," Brainy exclaims.

Phantom Girl goes up to the wall and at the end of the sentence she grabs at a tuft of fur I saw as well. She hands it to CB and we go to the small lab and put it on a scanner. The scanner traced it and it came up with slight DNA matches. Human, Collosabeast, Trivinand, and Welchian. The welchian and human were homosapien, but collosabeast and trivinand were beasts native to the land. We looked through the data and apparently, all the scientists here were Welchian, so we erased that from the list.

CB decided we needed to go outside on the space and look for this beast. We went in groups of 3 and I was with Cham and Jo and we went to the south end of the crater. It was really humid and the terrain was rainforest, especially where we were. There was a river we were walking along and I thought it was so amazing how a disassembled planet can still have ecosystems like this. We heard a loud growl from behind us and turned and all we saw was rustling of the leaves in the trees. Cham transforms into a big collosabeast and growls back, but nothing responds. Jo goes invisible and jumps up into the trees and I hear him rustle and then come back down.

"Whatever it was, it's not there now," Jo exclaimed, reappearing. We kept walking, being on guard and I got jumpy when I'd hear a rustle or a twig break and eventually I couldn't stand it. There was one loud rustle and I whipped out a vine at where I heard it, but all that moved were the tree leaves to reveal nothing.

"Aspen, calm down. You can scare the creature away," Cham exclaimed as Jo rubbed my shoulders.

"I can't stand this anymore. I feel I'm being watched and followed and the thought that something could attack me at any moment is getting me as anxious and stressed as I could be."

"We are all anxious and scared right now, but you have to stay calm or you're really going to lose it."

We continued on and we found a cave and went in with Jo leading with a light projecting from his hands. There was no creature in the cave but we believed we found its home because there were bloody claw marks along the floor like the ones in the lab hallway. We saw it was getting dark outside, so we head back to the lab and we meet up with the others. The others found dead carcass' and bloody claw marks too around the island and more fur sampling and it showed the same, just without the Welchian. When night fell, we could hear howls outside from a distance and knew that that was the creature. Sparky, Saturn, CB, Phantom, Brainy, and Bouncy decided they would go fly around and see if they can find it. We were to stay here and have some dinner.

"We got it and it's heading towards the lab, I want you guys to head out now and try to block it off!"

CB was telling this over the flight ring and we had just finished dinner. We all run out and go to the fence line of the lab and get up in the sky above it and spread out. We hear the creature and see the other half of the Legion flying towards us, trying to herd it directly to us. We get to the ground and Gim, Jo, and Cham all grow into bigger things to stop the creature and it halts and tries to turn, but Brin, Sparky, and Brainy stop it on that side and we all surround it and Bee, Phantom, Vi, and Trip cover the sky above. Frosty tries to shoot it, but it dodges and I try to get its legs, but it jumps. Saturn Girl tries to hypnotize it, but it hits her head and knocks her out and Sparky didn't like it and shocks it, which puts it unconscious.

CB and Brainy discuss what we should do with it, and decide we need to kill it because Science Police won't be able to handle it and we can't take care of it. CB gets a radar gun from the lab and shoots it a few times and Saturn checks if it is still active and it was sure enough dead. We go to the ship to sleep and decide we can leave in the morning. I had Jo come to my room about midnight because I couldn't sleep since everytime I closed my eyes, I got scared. He came over and we spooned and I felt immediately settled and could actually sleep.

I wake up before Jo and I try to stay still, but he wakes up too. "Well, were you able to sleep with me here?" he asks.

"Yes. You make me feel safe, Jo. This place scares me, and just your presence calms me and makes me feel better."

"Well, I'm glad you could sleep soundly," he exclaimed, kissing my forehead.

Today, we were going to leave Drindel and continue our way to Rimbor. It would be another day until we got to Rimbor and Jo decided I need to know what his family was like, so he explained each one's interests, facts, opinions, and history to me.

"So, my mom's name is Hai and she likes crafts and antique things. She stays at home and has bookclub every week with the other wives in town and watches old shows at home and has amazing cooking. She thinks that everyone needs like, 5 rounds of food for meals and we need to be studious and also sociable. She likes it when we bring people home or go out to hang out with people because it means we are building connections with people on our own or something."

"My dad's name is Buu and he takes care of the ranch at home. He gets up at 3 every morning and has a strict routine for the ranch chores in the morning until 6. He always has us help out for an hour in the morning from 7 to 8 before breakfast and then more in the afternoon. He drives into town a lot to sell what we make and he does the grocery shopping most days. He believes hard work builds character and we need a good education to get from the ranch to a better place. That's all both of them really want for us."

"So, my brothers. Day works in town as a doctor for kids. He is a lot like CB in a way because he acts like he is superior, but really, he's just the older brother that protects all of us. Ku and Ko own this toy shop in town but Ku is more interested in fashion designing and Ko is a writer, so they do those as actual careers, but there's not much pay from either. Zue is in college, but he will be here for our visit and he is studying Rimborian History to become a history teacher and he will graduate this year."

Jo was telling me all this in one afternoon plus a great amount more because, well I think it was because he wanted me to make a good impression on his family, but I think Jo was just rambling on because he was nervous. He was nervous to bring me home to his family because An Ryd, they knew, but I was a totally new person to them and I think Jo wants his family to approve of me. I mean, I was nervous about it too, but definitely not as nervous as Jo was. I felt I would make a fine impression on them and his family seemed nice enough to not assume the worst of me when we first meet. At least, I hoped so.

We arrived on Rimbor that next morning and Jo and had packed before breakfast, planning to stay for 7 days. I packed light, knowing that if I needed anything i forgot, I could just come to the ship and get it. The planet from where we hovered above the atmosphere, looked very brown and green, with only lakes of water. Very different from what Earth use to be, which was 70% water, Rimbor looked like it was at least 70% land. We landed in the Tanderian Air Base, which was Jo's town's space harbor. It was flat land, surrounded by brick walls and was all dirt. Tanderia was the town that Jo's family lived in and their air base was on the west side of town, and Jo's ranch was on the east side. The Legion gets out with us and when we step out, it's windy and very dry.

We head to the air tower, where we could reach the road that would take us into town and we could tell the air base team we were here and staying for a week and they would give us a lot to stay for the time. CB talks to the air base team and we wait for him to be done. They get a lot and Bouncy and Trip go back to move the ship and CB decided we can go into town without them since they will catch up. We fly into town, which felt awkward to me since I was carrying one of Brainy's space cubes in my hand and Jo was the only one who was carrying one as well. CB insisted on us wearing our uniforms to town, but I didn't like the idea since, from what i heard from Jo, we'd stick out like a green tree in this place.

We reach town and I was right about sticking out, because everyone in town looked like they came out of an Earthly History book from the 19th Century of cowboys and indians. We walked down the sidewalks and passed by saloons and small businesses and Jo decided that maybe we should all go change, and CB decided that that was a good idea, and everyone went back to the ship, but Jo and I called over a carriage.

"Jo, are we going to your house?" I ask, as we get in.

"Nah Family Ranch," Jo exclaimed to the carriage driver. "Yes. We can change there and meet with the family. CB will be okay with it since it's my vacation and I can have as little or as much communication as I want with the Legion."

We ride out of town and I see tons of fields of kettle pops and fritters and many other crops. There were dirt roads that went off the main one we were on that led to cute ranch houses that were deeply nestled in the crops. We turn down one and we are approaching the ranch house. It's light yellow with white windows and brown shingles. It was a two story and was long. As we got closer, I saw a wind turbine and a garage near the house. We reach the patch of land that is flattened for the house and there is a barn with stables next to it and a coop. There was an old truck outside the garage and a motorcycle sitting by the garage. Jo and i get out of the carriage and Jo gives him his fee and we approach the house.

My nerves were rumbling now and all that I wasn't worried about, became a worry for me. Jo reaches the porch and I walk with him as he knocks on the door. I see some space cows next to the barn that I didn't see before and there were two rockers on one side of the porch and a swing on the other. I saw another dirt path leading off into the fields behind the garage and a field machine sitting at the edge of the entrance to it.

"I'm coming! Is it my baby boy, Jo?" an older woman voice exclaimed from inside, having a twang to the voice. It was Jo's mom who answers the door. "Oh, Jo! It's so good to see you baby. I'm so happy you came now, I just finished making some bar-b-que sandwiches for lunch." She is hugging him now and he has a big smile on. "And who might this be?" she exclaimed, looking at me with a smile.

"I'm Aspen- I mean, Tony. Sorry, I've been so used to saying my Legion name as my introduction," I exclaim, shaking her hands. They were wrinkled and dry, but very warm.

"Mom, Tony is my girlfriend. We have been dating for 4 months now. I was thinking, if it's alright with you, she could stay here."

"But of course, deary. But I'm not quite sure where you'd stay since all the rooms are filled now, even the guest room. Ku and Ko got their old room, Zue has the guest room, and Day has the couch in the den. And you will have your bed."

"Well, mom, I was thinking she could stay in my room. I could take the floor or something."

"I'm not sure, would your parents be alright with that?" She was asking me now.

"They would be fine with it. And we wouldn't be doing anything," I exclaim, and Jo gave me a look that spoke 'really?'

"Well, if everyone is alright with it, I think it's okay."

"Thanks, mom. Tony and I want to change though, and then we can join you for lunch. Where are my brothers and dad anyways?"

"They went into town to get some hardware tools and sell some dairy and crops. They said they'd be back for lunch, but we will see, and if they aren't here, we will eat and their food can go cold."

Jo leads me upstairs to his bedroom. It was similar to his bedroom on the ship with weights and mechanic stuff, but this room had tons of books and a desk. There was a dresser and a bed too, but the bathroom was in the hall for everyone to share. Jo put his clothes away on one side of the dresser and grabbed an outfit.

"I will change in the bathroom. You can change in here."

"Okay," I exclaim, putting my clothes in the other half of the dresser. I get an outfit out and it's my blue swirl blouse and khaki skinnies with brown riding boots. I put on my dark green cardigan over it and head out to the hall and down the stairs, where I see Jo's complete family. The Nah Family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Jo, you didn't say you'd be bringing a young lady home. Is she a lady friend?" one of his brothers asked.

"Zue, shush your mouth. It's rude to welcome a guest like that," exclaimed another. He extended a hand out for me to shake. "I'm Day, and who might you be, little lady?"

"I'm Tony. It's nice to meet you."

"Please excuse Zue's manners. So, Jo, is Tony a fellow Legionnaire of yours?" Day asked.

"Yes, but she's also my girlfriend. We have been dating for 4 months. Tony, this is Ku and Ko."

"Well, hello. How did Jo hook a sweet thing like you?" asked Ko.

"I mean, you are definitely a beauty to this beast," Ku exclaimed, punching Jo's arm playfully.

"And this is my dad," Jo exclaimed.

"So, Tony huh? It's a pleasure to meet you. So, if you're in the Legion, what's your power?" he asked, shaking my hand and giving a little skeptical look.

"I can control plants with growth and movement, things like that."

"Well, sounds like you could do some crop work while you're here!" Buu said, excitedly.

"Oh, she doesn't have to work on her visit dear," exclaimed Hai. "Now, let's all sit down for some lunch."

We go through to the dining room and their table is set with benches on the length and a chair at each end. There was a plate of sandwiches in the middle and tossed salad and a 2 pitchers of plum juice. The boys all go to sit down and I go to sit next to Jo at the end next to Hai. We all grab for a sandwich and we pass around the salad and juice for everyone. Day starts nagging Zue about his manners as Hai starts asking about me.

"So, Tony, where are you from?"

"I'm from the French Lunar Colonies of Earth," I exclaim, taking a bite of my sandwich and tasting the bar-b-que meet.

"Well, that's rather far. Do you miss your family?"

"Of course I do, but I just recently joined the Legion only about a week before Jo and I started dating. But my family is very supportive of me."

"So who does your family consist of?" Hai asked, passing me the salad.

"My mother, her name is Iris and she works at the Botany Center there. I have 2 younger siblings, Renz who is 14 and Mary who is 7. My dad is out of the picture a bit, his name is Olid and he goes out on long voyages as a lightning chaser, but my mom and dad are still together."

"Well, good for them for making it work. That's cute how you are the oldest sibling in your family and Jo here is the youngest. How old are you deary?"

"I'm 18."

"Well, you may be young but you certainly act like a well rounded lady. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. How long are you staying this time, Jo?"

"We are staying a week, then we have to head out with the Legion," he exclaimed, pouring my juice.

"Well, please make yourself right at home while you're here."

After lunch, Jo wants me to go meet the Emerald Dragons, so he says goodbye to Hai as she tries to have him stay, but she knew it was a lost effort. Jo and I head out to the garage and we get in.

"Tony, other than you, this car is my pride and joy," he exclaimed, opening the garage. The dirt of the barn had not hit the surface of the 3009 red Space Speedster with a convertible soft top and sleek white racing stripes along the sides.

"Oh my god. This beauty lived through a Space Whale eating it?"

"Well, I had to clean her up quite a bit, but she got through a lot and she still shines as bright as the day I finished fixing her up."

We get into the car and starts it and it roars to life with a sweet purr. Jo adjusts the mirrors and turns on the radio to be playing "Combat Comet" by Andromeda. We start driving out to the main road and we head into town. We get into town and I see some of the Legion walking around and I wave at Brogyn, Brainy, Cham, and Vi as we pass bye and Cham whistles at the car. Jo turns off the main road down broadway in town and we head out north and we are in suburbia and he keeps driving past the small ranch houses.

"So, where are we going to meet the Emerald Dragons?"

"Well, they will probably be at the Hideout, so we will go there."

We turn down a suburban street and another and go into this cemetery area and there is a house at the end of the road in the cemetery. Jo pulls up and parks and honks his car horn as he stares at the front door. It's a victorian style house that needs a new paint job and a bit of trimmings because it was overgrown with dead vines and bushes. A bunch of guys come running out of the house as Jo turns off the car and hops out to greet them all.

"Hey Deisel, what you doing here?" asked one, man hugging Jo.

"I'm visiting for the week and I thought I'd drop by my old gang and hang like the old days. This is Tony, and be nice guys."

"You Diesel's girl?" asked another, leaning on my side of the car.

"If by Diesel, you mean Jo, then yes."

"You got yourself a hot dame, Jo."

Jo came over to the car to let me out and introduced me to some of the guys. "So, there's Archer, Gunner, Steer, Thief, Hawk, Snogger, Bambino, Tootsie, and their brave leader, Alpha."

"Pleasure to meet you," Alpha exclaimed, shaking my hand. Most of the gang had dark hair except for Hawk and Steer who had blonde hair. They were all tan and muscular, but Tootsie who was small and looked pretty new to the gang and they all had jeans, a green shirt, and black leather jackets on.

"Well, Deisel, come on in with your girl and tell us some stories and hang out like the good times," exclaimed Gunner, leading Jo in. I followed Jo closely and inside wasn't quite as ugly as the rest, but the plants from outside were getting in through the windows and wall cracks. There is a poker table with chairs of all shapes and sizes around it and theres a couch. It seemed that this was the once living room and the shag carpet has turned into a dirt floor and there was a tv on one wall and there was a shelf with random tools and other random things. They had cups out and cards out at the table.

"So, Deisel, what's been going on with the Legion? Miss us? How'd you hook this sweet thing?"

"One question at a time, Snogger. I miss you guys always, it's not always fun to be a goody good superhero and sometimes I was here making trouble with you guys, but Tony makes it better."

"Hey, Tony. We should give you a name!" exclaimed Bambino.

"How about Medusa. 'Cause you definitely killed us with your looks," responded Tootsie.

"No, that's rude because Medusa was fucking ugly. But, I like the idea of killer looks," said Alpha.

"Vipor," Hawk said from the table as he held a deck of cards and had a smoker hanging from his lips.

"That's it. Tony, you are Vipor," exclaimed Alpha. I guessed the Emerald Dragons liked me enough to give me a nickname and include me in their group.

We head into town with the Emerald Dragons with 4 in the back of Jo's speedster, 2 sitting on seats and the other two riding the trunk basically and the other 5 rode in or on Alpha's truck. We park on main street and head down the street and I see Brainy, 'Nix, Cham, Gim, and Vi all across the street and I run to Brogyn.

"Hey, how's it going?" asks 'Nix.

"It's great. We went back to Jo's ranch and I met the family for lunch and then we went up to the Emerald Dragon hideout and met up with all them and we brought them all down here."

"Cool, well, we were thinking tomorrow we would go see the plantation house museum that's just outside of town. You two want to come?"

"I don't know what Jo has planned for us but I will let you know if we are interested."

"Sounds good, we will see you later," Brogyn exclaimed continuing on with the group to look at more shops.

I go back over to Jo and we start walking down the street with the Emerald Dragons and we pass by the Sheriff's office and he comes out.

"Well, if it's isn't Jo Nah. You come to put your boys in line?" exclaimed the Sheriff. He had a "cop" mustache and short hair under a sheriff hat that sported a star on the front, the same as the one on his chest pocket of his buttondown.

"Just came to visit Sheriff Meriit. I want you to meet someone though, Sheriff, this is Tony Veleno. She's my girlfriend and is in the Legion with me."

'Well, I hope you're keeping our boy here in line. He's a big troublemaker when he's here and I'd rather not have calls in the middle of the night that utter 'The Emerald Dragons' and have to deal with Jo here."

"I will make sure he stays out of trouble, Sheriff," I exclaim, grabbing Jo's hand.

"Well, Tony, you seem like you can take care of him. Now I gotta go check the perimeters if you don't mind me excusing myself."

"Bye Sheriff!" shouted the gang, all waving him off as he hopped on his horse and galloped out.

We checked out the rest of the street, mainly for me to look at all the shops, restaurants, saloons, and inns. We would see the Legion members every once in awhile and we'd say "hi" and the boys would sometimes comment on some of the girls. After we walked around, Jo said it was time to go back to the ranch for dinner so we said goodbye to the boys and went back to Jo's Speedster to go home. We ride in on the dirt road and I hop out of Jo's Speedster before he pulls it into the garage. I wait for Jo so we can go in and we go up to the porch. The fields were glowing as their pink sun setted in the far plains and I could see the sky fading into a deep blue to show the light show that is the stars.

We go inside and I am hit by the smell of roast and a feast. "We are back from town. Smells like we are in time for dinner," Jo exclaimed.

"Yes, dear. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Call your brothers down to come set the table."

"Guys! Come set the table!" Jo shouted.

"I didn't say yell," Hai exclaimed, with hands on her hips and a glare across her eyes.

"Well, you didn't say go and get them either."

The boys came down one by one, each pushing each other out of the way to get to the china cabinet in the dining room. They started to set the table and Jo helped as I went into the kitchen to see if I could help Hai.

The kitchen was big and had a pile of dishes in the sink and she was chopping up some herbs to add to her crock pot for the roast that I smelled earlier.

"Do you need any help in here, Hai?"

"No, I'm actually just about done. But you can take the pitcher of milk out and the bread basket as well."

"Sure thing."

I go out with both and place them on the table where all the boys were and as Ku reached for a roll, I smacked his hand, as if he was Renz at our own dining table.

"No eating before everyone has seated," I exclaimed, thinking he was Renz in my mind, even though there was about 10 years between the two of them.

"Damn. You know our rules without being told," Ko said.

"Well, it's only polite. Now, watch your manners Ku or she'll hit you again, and harder," Day responded.

Hai came in with the roast and steamed potatoes and asked me to go get the cornbean casserole. I went back, got that and brought it back in while sitting down. As I sat, Buu came in and excused himself for being late and sat. "Dig in," he exclaimed.

We ate and it was all very delicious. Hai asked about how our visit was in town and asked Jo what was new with the Emerald Dragons. Buu got to talking about the farm work for that day and the boys each had different days to talk about. I would pitch in some opinions and answers, but this meal wasn't focused on me compared to lunch.

"Sleep well, dearies. If you need anything, Tony, just ask Jo or haller. Jo knows where our room is."

Hai left the doorway of Jo's room and left us for the night. It was about 9, which I thought was early, but for a ranch, you need to go to bed early if you are going to wake up at 5 or something.

"Well, do you like Tanderia so far?" asked Jo.

"I love your family and the Emerald Dragons and everything here. Thank you for bringing me here. It takes a lot to let a girl meet a guy's family."

"Well, I love you and I love them and I want you all to get along. We should get ready for bed, even if we aren't tired."

"Alright."

We just changed there. Jo went down to his boxers, which he just sleeps in and i went down to my underwear and put on a tank and shorties. Jo tackled me to the bed where we made out for a while and then we switched to cuddling and then fell asleep.

When I woke up, I forgot we weren't on the ship, but as I opened my eyes, reality sunk back in. I turned to Jo and woke him with a kiss and got up to go into the bathroom and fix myself for the day. Jo soon followed and wrapped his arms around my waist as I tried to brush my teeth. "You don't have to get dressed for breakfast. We eat in our pyjamas."

"Okay, but I still want to look and smell good."

"Okay," he said, kissing my cheek. I finish my routine as Jo does his stuff next to me. Once I'm done since I always will take longer, we head downstairs and I smell pastry or baked goods cooking.

"Well, hello sleepy heads. Don't worry, breakfast will be soon, but all the boys are out in the field and barn and will be in and then we can have breakfast."

"Thanks mom," said Jo, kissing Hai on the cheek and grabbing 2 rappleberries and gives me one.

"So, what are you two doing today?" asked Hai.

"Probably hanging out with the boys, and we might spend the night at the hideout, if that's okay."

"Um... Tony, are you okay with that?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be fine."

"I just want you to be safe while you're here. I'm not saying those boys are dangerous, but they have been in trouble before. I don't want you to get involved in trouble, Tony."

"It's going to be fine, mom," Jo exclaimed. "I will take care of her and make sure those guys don't get her in trouble."

The boys came in from the backdoor then and I started to help Hai to get the food to the table and the boys grabbed the plates and brassware. We ate breakfast and Jo and I headed out to go hang out with the Emerald Dragons, but it was only about 9, so Jo drove me around and pointed out some of the guys' houses and showed me some random places like the oil farms, the cave where Starfinger was hiding out in, Make Out Point (which we'd visit), and a few other places. Around 10:30, we went to the Hideout and saw that Alpha's truck, Hawk and Gunner's bikes, and Bambino's racer were all there. Jo and I go in and the whole gang is there.

"So, you are the girl we've been hearing about from our boys. Vipor, right?" asked a girl, approaching me. She had dark brown hair that was braided back into a ponytail and had on a yellow dress that matched her pale yellow eyes. "I'm Alpha's girl. They call me Beta, but my name's Mol."

"I'm Tony, but also Vipor, I guess. Diesel's girl," I exclaim, shaking her hand. Some girls came up behind Beta.

"These girls are Wisp, Lullaby, Fancy, and Dolly. Wisp is with Steer, Lullaby with Gunner, Fancy with Archer, and Dolly with Thief. You are now a part of the Midnight Cranes. It's like our version of the Emerald Dragons."

"Cool. So, do you guys often hang out at the Hideout with the boys?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Sometimes, but we have our own hangout called The Loft. Diesel, do you mind if we steal Vipor here for the day?"

"Well, if you guys are coming back to have dinner with us at the Fork Cafe, then I guess it's fine. Tony, you cool if I leave you with the Midnight Cranes?"

"It will be fine. She's in good hands," exclaimed Beta.

"Trust Beta, Diesel. She will make sure Vipor's fine and you can hang with us. Anyways, your girl's got powers, which I'm sure she's not afraid to use," exclaimed Alpha.

"It's settled. We will meet you guys at the Fork Cafe at 6 for dinner. Bye!"

We went outside and Beta got the keys to Alpha's truck and we drove off, heading back into town. The girls all had jackets, similar to the guys, but these were midnight blue and were more like letterman cardigans and they had a white crane silhouette on the back and their nicknames spelled out on the right breast area. We drove into town and went down main street a little and parked in front of a saloon. The girls got out and i followed as we went to this door in between the saloon and a barber shop. It was a stairwell and we went up and it opened up to The Loft. There was a bar on the far right wall and chairs and tables scatter in front of it and to the left was a seating area, a tv, and shelves of random things. There were a few doors lining the back wall and the wall behind us had windows looking out on main street.

"This is our Loft," exclaimed Dolly.

"What do you think, Vipor?" asked Lullaby.

"It's definitely better than the Hideout."

"Well, we are girls. I would hope we could decorate better than those guys," responded Fancy. Some more girls came out of the back doors, looking like they just got up.

"Oh, Vipor, this is Sapphire and Trend. They are Snogger and Bambino's girls. Girls, this is Vipor. Diesel's girl that we were talking about," said Beta.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Welcome to the Midnight Cranes," said Sapphire. Trend was making her way to the bar and there was a coffee machine that she poured a mug from.

"So, Vipor. Today, is your initiation day. We have a few tasks that you will have to do to be a part of the Midnight Cranes. None of it is harming to you and most of it is legal. We all had to go through it, even me, because the guys made the initiation process. We all have our names made by the boys but our group wasn't made until I had dated Alpha for about 2 months and Lullaby and Sapphire had been dating Gunner and Bambino for a while. We made our group and the boys decided we needed an initiation process and they created it, of course with our modifications. Now, Vipor, it's your turn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

I was leaning over a row of 6 shot glasses filled with whiskey at the bar in The Loft. "Alright, Vipor. You have to go down the line and drink each glass without your hands, if you spill, we will make you more so you can complete 6," Trend exclaimed, lining up with the other girls. They had cameras out and ready. "Go."

I started to grab the shot glass with my teeth and tipped my head back and felt the luke warm whiskey burn my throat as it went down. I went along the rest of the row, grabbing with my teeth and tipping the shots back. My throat was burning bad at the end and Wisp gave me a glass of water afterwards to stop the burn.

"Nice job. You can drink hard liquor and not puke. You have a pretty strong stomach then. Now to our next task; space cow tipping."

We went back downstairs and got in Alpha's truck and head out toward the Spaceport and drove into a farm road. Parking the car along the road, we all got out where there was a herd of space cows out, still sleeping somehow. "Okay, Vipor. You need to go tip 5 of the cows without causing a stampede or drawing attention from Farmer Lud."

I go out in the field and I found a cow that was close to the fence line and snuck up to it. I saw it's eyes were closed and it had a soft snore coming out and I came to it's right side and pushed. It took some effort before it tipped over and it went down in the field, I went over to another and tipped it, and another and another. The last one was a bit farther out, and as I was tipping I heard a man start yelling, "Get out of my fields, you crazy Midnight Cranes! Go on! Get"

It was Farmer Lud from what I could tell and I finished tipping the cow as I ran to the fence line, sprinting, but then realizing I still had my flight ring and I got in the air. The girls started the car and quickly made a U-turn and started driving as I gained on them and hopped into the bed as Farmer Lud and his horse stopped at the fence line, seeing us leaving his farm road. We were all laughing and I felt that everyone's adrenaline was rushing from that one.

"That was a close one, but you tipped 5 cows and didn't get caught necessarily, so that is done. Now, you have to go up to the sheriff and give him this pie and a kiss on the cheek. It's our way of letting Meriit know we have a new girl," exclaimed Lullaby. We drove into town and I had the pie on my lap as we pulled up to the Sheriff's office. I hop out with the pie and the girls gave me a fresh coat of lipstick for his kiss on the cheek. I walk in and he had his 2 deputies there as well as they did paperwork and he was on the phone. The deputies didn't look much older than I was, maybe in their early 20's. I approached Meriit's desk, seeing he was still on the phone.

"Miss Del, I promise you, just like last time, those are your windmills making those noises," he said, giving me a quick glance before looking back down at his desk. "Yes, I have to go Miss Del... Good day too you.. Alright, bye. Hello, Tony, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sheriff Meriit. I came by to give you this pie and a kiss for your cheek, don't go weak," I respond, reciting the rhyme the girls told me to say and he stood from his desk and I walked over to hand him the pie and I quickly kiss his cheek, leaving a bright red lip mark.

"Another Midnight Crane, I presume. Thank you, darling."

"Man, Meriit, all these girls really like you. All of them bring in a pie and a kiss for you. How come we don't get that kind of action? We are at least half your age."

"I'm better than you two fools at my damn job and I'm the Sheriff. You two are just deputies."

I head out and get back in the truck and we start driving out to the airport and stop outside the gate line. "Alright, Vipor. So we do something special for each girl that's unique to them for a task. Yours is to get one of your guy friends off the ship, preferably single, and we will take him out to lunch and have him be our 'big daddy' if you will. Have a bit of fun with him, and you have to kiss him on the lips 5 times or once with tongue. Your choice. But go get the guy first."

I go into the air tower and ask them to wave me in so I can go to the ship. I go up the release dock after having my Legion ring release it. I go up and go to the lobby, looking around and Trip, Phantom, and Saturn all run up and give me hugs. "Aspen! What are you doing here? Where's Jo?"

"He's with the boys and I'm hanging out with the Midnight Cranes." I quickly explain what I've been doing and who they were before asking, "So, where's Cham?"

"He's in his room with Gim and El (-ement Lad)."

I run down the corridor, making my turns and waving at Timberwolf and Brainy as I pass by them. I quickly knock before just barging into Cham's room and I see them jerk their focus from the tv to me upon entering. "Sorry, Cham for barging in, but I need you."

"What for?"

"You are coming with me to lunch with 7 girls. The Midnight Cranes to be exact."

"7 girls plus you for lunch. Sounds good to me! Got to go boys, girls to satisfy and all."

We drive as Cham starts making his moves immediately upon arrival on each of the girls. We drive back into town and we park in front of the Pink Piglet Saloon. We enter, having us all gather around and behind Cham to enter, Cham having his arms around Sapphire and Wisp. We walk in and take up a round table that would seat the 9 of us and Beta waved for one of the waitress' to come over to take our order. We ordered our food and them we had sat down so I was next to Cham so I could finish the task.

"Alright, Vipor, which one do you choose?" asked Fancy.

"I will let Cham choose," I respond.

"Choose what?" Cham asks, not hearing about the kissing part beforehand.

"A part of Vipor's initiation was to get a guy from the ship, preferably single, so we could take him out to lunch and have him look like a pimp. That would be you. Well, the other part of the task is to either kiss you 5 times or once with tongue," Trend explained.

"Well, Aspen, I don't know. I don't want Jo to get mad at me and have that ruin my friendship and your relationship."

"All of us have gone through this initiation process and the boys understand that what we do is purely initiation and we aren't trying to cause drama. What you two decided, Jo will understand," said Dolly.

"Well, I personally think make out is the better option," responded Cham.

"Okay," I exclaim, and I leaned in and had my hands go up to his jaw line. I got my tongue in and I felt his start to massage mine. I receded and his tongue came into my mouth and then it receded and we both closed our mouths as we pulled away.

"Damn. Jo's getting the good stuff. But I'm glad I'm not missing out," Cham exclaims and we all laugh.

Our food comes and then the other girls would periodically come around the table to give Cham a kiss on the forehead, cheek, or sometimes lips, which Cham would just beam joy from.

We go back to the Ship port and drop off Cham as we head back to town and we go into a tattoo parlor called "The Naked Lady." It was a dark place that had faded walls and a few men who were very muscular and had buzz cuts and mustaches. "Vipor, we all had to get tattoos and since you're 18, it's okay for this. We all get blue cranes and our name around it. We all choose different spots," Dolly exclaimed, revealing hers on her neck.

The other girls revealed theirs. Beta had hers on her hip, Lullaby on her wrist, Wisp on her foot, Sapphire on her bicep, Trend on her left breast, and Fancy on her back. I see each with their blue cranes the same and their names arched over the crane. "I think I want it at the top of my calf on the back," I exclaim, telling the girls and the tattooed men.

I roll up my pants to reveal my leg and I chose my left and laid down on the cushioned table they had as the girls sat on a bench nearby. The man prepared my skin with rubbing alcohol and then started up the machine that had the needle for the ink. I couldn't really see what he was doing, but I felt the needle prick my skin and it felt as if a power tool was digging into my calf. My breath hitches and I tense up in pain, but as we continued, it became less painful. It took about 2 hours to do it, but it felt like days. When it was all done, the man wiped it off and told me how to take care of it to make sure it doesn't get infected.

"Now you're an official member of the Midnight Cranes, Vipor. You are our first out of galaxy girl. Sapphire and Wisp grew up on different planets, but not out of the Andromeda Galaxy. We have one final gift for you waiting back at The Loft," said Beta.

We head back to The Loft and head up stairs, my calf feeling like it weighs a thousand pounds. We come in and Trend goes into one of the rooms and quickly comes out with one of the Midnight Crane Cardigans. "Welcome to the Midnight Cranes, Vipor. Proudly where our jacket," Trend exclaimed, handing it over to me. I slide it on over my t-shirt and it was a bit loose, but it had "Vipor" written across the breast. We head back out and go to the Hideout since we still had a few hours until we were going to meet the boys, but they weren't there, so we go back to The Loft and hang out for a while, drinking and talking.

We head out the The Fork Cafe around 5:45 to meet up with the boys, not worrying about dressing up since it wasn't a fancy place and the boys wouldn't be dressed up. We arrive and Alpha and Beta had made reservations for the 18 of us yesterday and we got seated in this private back room with a bunch of separate tables. We all just stay standing, talking until the boys showed up. They came in with their Emerald Dragons jacket, Jo as well. We each approach our guys and Jo gives me a kiss, checking out my new jacket. I showed him my tattoo that he thought was awesome, and he said he had to get a tattoo too.

"Wait, so where's yours? And why have I never seen it before?" I ask.

"Mine's on my back, it's huge. I thought you would have seen it by now. But I guess I'm always facing you when I'm shirtless," Jo exclaimed with a smirk.

"Well, I want to look at it later," i respond. We all sit down, Jo and I with Alpha and Beta and Gunner and Lullaby. We eat dinner, which was delicious, and we all head out to go to the Hideout. Tootsie and Hawk decide to leave since they felt awkward being the two single guys. We all kind of took our corners and did our own things, Jo and I going upstairs on the top of the staircase. He and I kind of just sat there as he whispered into my ear about his day and he stroked my leg softly. He would lay a kiss below my ear between sentences and I would giggle from the soft touch of his lips as they hovered only an inch away.

"Let's get out of here," Jo whispered, just finishing telling me about his day. I nod in agreement and we softly step down the stairs and Alpha and Beta being at the chair just before the door said goodbye as we went out to Jo's car. We headed back out on the road and down through town and back to the ranch, but Jo drove through the main area and took the path that lead into the kettle pop field. He drove in, the kettle pops grazing the side of the car and we would up in the middle of the dark where all we could see was the fields and the flood light in the distance at the ranch's main area. Jo turned the car down to where the radio was still on but the engines and lights went off. The radio was playing "Hitchhiking Home" by Torturing Stars and Jo bridged the gap on the seat between us, resting his arm on the back seat and giving me a light kiss.

"Tony, I was wondering if... if we were ready to take another step in our relationship," Jo exclaimed. I could hear his voice quiver a little and his amber eyes searched mine in a way that made him look concerned almost.

"Jo, I love you. And I'm ready if you are," I respond, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He nodded in appreciation before hopping out of the car.

"I'll be right back. I just need to get ready real quick and it's a bit awkward in the car." I nod, understanding that it really was awkward to get ready in front of someone and he quickly came back out of the field and hopped into the car. We start kissing and I slid off his jacket and he slid off my cardigan and he took off his shirt while I took off mine. We get rid of each others pants slowly and I kick off my shoes and he does too and we lean back the seat so it was almost aligned with the back seat to make a flat space. He pulled out blankets that were in the back and pillows from the floor and we quickly made a bed as we continued. Our undergarment were quickly disregarded as we continued even further. Jo got on top and I felt shivers take over me and I could feel everything, my senses taking it all in and it felt amazing.

We finish and he and I cuddle a while, kissing and giggling. We looked at the stars and the two moons that were in the sky. "So, Tony. Do you still want to see that tattoo?" Jo asked.

"Yes," I say, Jo sitting up and turning toward the outside of the car. His tattoo was a lot bigger than mine, covering a good majority of his back. It was a green dragon, graphic style and its back arched to form a circle from head to tail, it's wings spreading up Jo's spines and its feet going in the middle of the circle. It was intricate and detailed, and as I looked at it, I wondered how long his took if mine only took 2 hours.

"When did you get yours?" I ask.

"I got mine at 16. That's when I joined the Emerald Dragons. When I first joined the Legion at age 18, they didn't like the idea of me having a tattoo or being in a gang, but after much consideration, they realized that I was too awesome not to let into the Legion."

I giggle, knowing that's not exactly why they made Jo a Legionnaire. But he was pretty awesome and amazing. His power to have any power really seemed like it had no limits, but I knew he could only have one power at a time, unfortunately, that is a weakness in itself. Jo and I stayed undress and under the blankets as we looked into the sky together. We fell asleep like that, with me resting on Jo's chest and his arm around me, facing the stars and dark sky.

"Morning slumber tree," Jo exclaimed as I awoke. Dawn had broke and the sun had glistened on my eyes, forcing me to wake. I look at Jo and he was still under me, his hair tousled and his chest spread wide as his hands rested behind his head. I was laying on my stomach and had my head resting on his arm and my hand on his chest and I could feel my hair tie had slipped and tousled my hair.

"Morning. DId we really stay out here in the fields all night?" I ask, sitting up and having the blanket rest on my chest as I fixed my hair.

"Yeah. We must had dozed off under the stars. But I was sort of hoping for that," Jo exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Were you planning for last night to happen?"

"Well, I sort of was. I had been thinking for weeks that coming home and meeting my family and getting out, away from the Legion, that maybe that would lead to it."

"I had been thinking about that too as we got closer to arriving here. I'm glad we did though."

"Me too," Jo exclaimed, giving me a kiss.

"Last night was great," I exclaim rolling around to get my clothes. Jo gets his and we both get dressed and drive to the house and it was about 10, so we missed breakfast, but we went upstairs to change and came back down and Jo got to make me breakfast. It was simple with eggs, toast, and ham, but it was still good. Once we had finished, we went out and saw the Emerald Dragons and Midnight Cranes and spent the day. Actually, we spent the whole week with them, enjoying each others company and playing games and whatnot.

We had 2 days left until we left, planning on leaving in the morning. We had spent the day with everyone and Jo was planning on taking me to Make Out Point. We have a late dinner first and then drive up the mountain to the cliff and Jo and I have our fun. We rest the night there, just like we did in the kettle pop field, but with the soft top overhead.

"Wake Up Lovebirds!" shouted an obnoxious voice. I heard a camera flashing and felt the sun across me, realizing the soft top had been taken down. Opening my eyes and looking around, there were these guys surrounding the car. The all looked pale and had leather jackets on, but they weren't the Emerald Dragons.

"Smacker! What the hell you doing here!? I thought Alpha told you this is our turf!?" questioned Jo, putting on this heir I've never seen.

"Well, we heard you were getting laid and we wanted to commemorate it," exclaimed the one Jo called Smacker.

"Well, you got your picture, now leave!" Jo said, getting his shirt on after getting his pants on while they were speaking.

"But what fun would that be," Smacker responded, nodding his head. I felt the back seat door behind me open up and as I tried to crawl away, two of the gang boys pulled on me and got me out of the car as I took the blanket with me. "Do you mind if we have some fun with your girl, Diesel. We want to share the fun you had."

The boys started to grab at me, but I tried to cover myself and nudge them away. I elbow one in the ribs, and as soon as I did, he kicked me in the back of the leg and it brought me to my knees as I yelped out in pain. Just then, Jo hopped out of the car and he went straight for the guy that kicked me, punching him, sending him sky high. "Let her go!" Jo shouted at the other boy.

He didn't hesitate for a second, letting go of me and I quickly got up and ran into Jo's extended arm. I felt him raise his other arm, and I saw him holding a gun and my breath hitched from the sight of Jo holding a weapon. "Smacker, get you and your sprocking asshole gang out of here or I will shoot your sprocking head off."

"Okay. Don't have to be such a hothead, Diesel. We will leave," said Smacker. His gang and him walk away and get on some bikes and ride off down the hill.

I started to cry, feeling my adrenaline running and my body in shock. Jo held me for a while before picking me up to get in the car. He held me in the car for a long while, caressing my hair and giving soft "shh's" when I would take deep breaths after forgetting to breathe between tears. I settled down finally and I got dressed as Jo started to drive back down the mountain.

"You okay, babe?" Jo asked as I tried to steady my breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I just... I got really scared back there. I thought they really were going to do something to me. They were grabbing at me and I was afraid there was too many of them for you to take."  
"I could have taken them all."

"But you had a gun. Which also scared me too."

"Oh sweetheart. I only had it in the car from my gang days when we needed it for fights. I wasn't really going to use it."

"I was just worried Jo. What if you really got hurt trying to protect me. I felt so helpless back there since I couldn't use my powers since I had to hold the blanket up to cover myself. And I couldn't put my clothes on our do anything but be a defenseless girl. I've never felt so vulnerable or weak in my life."

"Well, it's over now and you're safe and that's what's important. Lets go back to the Hideout. Alpha will want to hear about this," Jo exclaimed.

"Well, now I've finally seen you as the bad boy the Legion says you are," I say.

"Well, I get a little devilish when I'm in my gang mode and especially if someone I love is in trouble," he responded kissing my forehead as I cuddled up to him, entering town.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"Hey, Diesel. How was Make Out Point?" Snogger asked cheekily.

"It was great last night, but we had a rude awaking from The Bruisers!"

"No way! But Make Out Point is our turf!" exclaimed Tootsie.

"I know, but they were surrounding our car, but i got rid of them. More than likely, they will come back," Jo exclaimed, getting a bottle of alcohol from the fridge.

"What are we going to do, Alpha?" asked Bambino.

"We are going to go get them," Alpha exclaimed. We went back out and we all piled in Jo and Alpha's cars and drove back down through town. We drove through nothingness and soon we reached a town, not much different than Tanderia and we pulled into this old dump. Did all gangs have weird hangout spots?

"Diesel, were you so afraid you had to go get your Emerald Dragon brothers to fight us?"

"No. But we weren't ready to be finished with you," exclaimed Alpha. "So, name your choice of our fight, cause we are settling this."

"For Make Out Point? Our regular bet?" asked Smacker.

"Of course. Name the fight."

"Alright. Race to Make Out Point. Your fastest driver against ours and who gets there first, gets it."

"Deal," Alpha exclaimed. "Diesel, you're driving."

"Wouldn't Gunner be better?" asked Jo.

"No. He's never driven your car and yours is the fastest we have. Drive."

Jo hops into his car and starts the engine as he lines up with the Bruisers' car at the gate of the dump. I run up from behind him, "Good luck, Jo. Be careful," I exclaimed.

"Tony, I'm always careful."

I run back to Alpha's truck where the gang had piled in and I decided I'd take the sky, so I get up. They rev their engines and one of the Bruisers' boys counted them down. Off they went and we followed along and as I took the sky, I could see who was ahead and who wasn't. Jo was taking the lead at first and as we drove on, Smacker's boy took his lead and we were reaching Make Out Point. I kept flying and watching and they turned onto the road leading up the mountain. As they were a few stretches from the top, I was watching and I saw some guys moving around in the Bruisers' car behind the racers. As I look back, I see one of them holding a gun out and aiming for Jo's car.

"Look out!" I shout, but it's too late because they shoot as I shout and one of Jo's tires blow and the Bruisers' racer speeds past to reach the top. I soar down to where our gang is and I explain what happened.

"Smacker! You are a sprocking cheater!" shouted Alpha, walking up to the Bruisers who were celebrating.

"Grife, Alpha! Your boy blew a tire. That's not our fault!"

Jo gets out of his car and starts taking big, quick strides toward the bruisers and made his way up to the guy with the gun and I see Jo swing his arm to right hook the guy's face. Suddenly the Emerald Dragons charged in to fight the rest of the Bruisers. They all start raising their fists and swinging at one another and as I watched, I looked at Jo and the guy he was fighting and I see the guy, just being punched, back up and pull up the gun.

"No!" Quickly I take to the sky and take the bushing nearby and whip the gun out of his hand. The gunshot, but it hit the ground and the guy was holding his hand in pain. I decided I needed to finish this. I get more bushing and trap the Bruisers in it and huddle them in a big bushing clump. "You brought a gun to a car fight. Understand that I'm not going to let it slide," I exclaim.

I release them quickly and Jo steps over to me, "Now get off our turf unless you want to die."

The Bruisers quickly scramble back to their cars and hop into them as they drove back down the mountain. "Nice, Vipor. If you didn't get that gun, we would've had to visit the hospital with Diesel getting patched up," said Hawk.

"Well, I don't want to lose my man," I exclaim, hugging Jo close. His lip was bleeding and his cheek was bruising and his shirt had gotten ripped open to reveal a slash in his skin. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Remember, I'm invincible."

We went back to the Hideout and patched the boys up and Jo and I went back to the ranch for our last night. The next day Hai and Buu took us to the Spaceport and we said goodbye to everyone as we got on release dock.

We head out to our new mission and this one was against the Legion of Super Villains. I heard these guys were bad news. Hunter, Esper, Tyr, Wave, and Ron-Karr were who were in the LSV and they have been robbing and blowing up galactic banks around the universe and now they were going to attack the Intergalactic Bank of the Magellanic Galaxy. We fly out to the bank and we find their ship, but not them. Then we hear a large explosion and it came from the bank. We all fly out and there was the LSV, carrying their treasure and we run right in. I start taking on Tyr with Cham and Vi and he's swinging and I'm trying to trip him as he continues to attack Cham. He sees what I'm trying to do and brings his gun hand around and shoots and I dodge He fires a few more rounds and I dodge one and another and another and as soon as I think he's done, he shoots once more, but I don't notice and I get hit out of the sky.

Opening my eyes, I am blinded by the pale white lights above me and I try to cover my eyes but I see that I can't move my arms, or at least they felt too heavy to do so. I look to see where my arm was and it was at my side and had an ivy hooked up to it. I felt really weak and sore and I cranked my head around to see where I was and I was in the infirmary. I saw the other beds beyond the edge of mine and I quickly found the wall button that alerts when you need help. I press it and not much longer after did Vi and Dream Girl appear. "Good to see our patient out of a coma," Vi exclaimed, helping me sit up.

As she helped me up, I felt my stomach fill with pain as I moved. "Coma?"

"Yes. After Tyr shot you, you passed out and were badly injured in your stomach. Your lucky he missed most of you but he too out your side hip and stomach which we had to make artificial skin and what not for," Dream Girl said, brushing out my hair and then writing down some stuff that she saw on the screens behind me.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About 3 1/2 weeks. We were worried you'd be stuck in your coma."

"Oh my god! What has happened while I was gone?"

"Well, we had another mission and we went to Garth's planet last week," said Vi.

"But Vi and I have been watching you and taking care of you while you've been out," exclaimed DG.

"Where's Jo?" I ask.

"He's on patrol but CB said that if you get out of your coma, Jo is excused from anything."

"CB must be feeling generous," I say. DG brought some food to me and placed it on my lap and I ate.

"No, but we all pressured him that Jo should be one of the first people you see when you get out of your coma," said Vi.

"I just sent word to the cockpit and Jo should be on his way," said DB.

"Thank you ladies. I think I'm okay from here," I exclaim, continuing to eat.

"Just press the button if you need anything," said Vi. As the girls left, Jo rushed in.

"Tony," he exclaimed halting just a few feet from me as he looked at me. He stood there for a while and I just wanted him to come over and hold me. He did finally, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding my hand and curling around me. He held me for a long time and I could hear him sniffling and feel a wet warmth on my shoulders.

"Jo. are you crying?" I ask as I pet his head and try to hold him up.

"They said that you might stay in your coma forever and die that way. As weeks passed, I lost hope," he exclaimed looking at me now, holding my face and his tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't lose you, Tony. I love you too much to lose you," he exclaimed.

I brought his face close and I kissed him and I could tell that he was relieved.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting that."

"I figured it would help a little," I exclaim. We kissed some more and then Jo started talking about hanging out with Cham while I was in my coma and then CB, Sparky, Bouncy and Brainy came in.

"Glad to see you up, Aspen," said Bouncy.

"We were worried you'd be in your coma forever," said Sparky. "But we know you're tough."

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Bouncy.

"A bit sore but that just from moving to sit up. I don't know if it would be worse if I tried to stand."

"Well, stay in the infirmary until you feel better and we can do some rehabilitation since it will take a while to adjust back," said CB.

"Of course."

"Tony!" It was Brogyn with Cham, Trip, Phantom, and Timberwolf. Brogyn rushes over and gives me a hug, crossing the barrier that was Jo. "So good to see you awake!"

"It's good to see you all," I exclaim.

I finally recovered from my injuries after about a week and had to go into training again. Vi and Cham were training me, but one day, Vi and Brainy were busy so they had BB come to help me.

"So, what we doing today BB?" I asked.

"I was thinking hand to hand combat," she exclaimed. She had a certain heir in her voice.

"Won't I hurt myself?" I ask.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy."

I got in a stance, ready to fight and she got her stance and she counted us off. I swing for a kick but she just flew over and I swung a punch and got her gut and she slid across the floor but got up quickly and came back for me and swung for my head and I dodged. She swung a second time and got my jaw and I felt blood running down my lip now. I quickly wipe and swing for her but miss and she trips me and tackled me to the ground. I try to wrestle her off but she had my wrists pinned and her hips legs locking down mine.

"You better watch your boyfriend, Aspen. He may like a taste of a different honey," BB exclaimed, having her intense stare again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Ultra Boy is a fine man and I wouldn't mind getting rid of you to get him. Because I like what I see in him, but with you in the way, well, I can't get what I want."

"Is that a threat?" I ask, trying to be as intimidating as possible when being pinned down in pain.

"No, this is," she exclaimed and she quickly raised her hand from my wrist and swung it at my face and got off me as I rolled over on the ground. She got my nose and eye area and I definitely heard a crack. I curled up on my side in pain as I hear her leave and I felt a pool of blood fill my hands and leak onto the floor. Groaning in pain, I couldn't even hear someone enter.

"Oh my god! Aspen, what happened?" It was Cham asking as he sat me up.

I spit a few teeth chips out with blood before I spoke. "BB threatened me and attacked me."

"Wait. She did this to you?" he asked, getting me up.

"Yup."

"Let's get you to the infirmary," he exclaims as we walk. We walk down the corridor, leaving a trail of blood behind us and Cham has me sit on one of the beds. "I'll go get Cosmic Boy and Brainy."

I spit a few more clumps of blood into the trashcan next to me and I look at the mirror on the wall. She got me good. My teeth were blood stained and my nose was bleeding and crooked. My eye was swelling but not closing up but still pretty bad.

"Oh my! Cham was right about how bad it is," exclaimed CB. Vi rushed up behind him and started wiping off my blood and I took the ice from her hands and put it on my eyes. "So Bumble Bee did this to you?"

"Yes. She was to help my training since Vi and Brainy were busy and we started off with combat. She got me pinned down and was threatening me and then punched me and left."

"Threatening what?"

"She was saying she wanted Jo for herself and I was in the way and basically she would get rid of me if she could. Then she punched me in the face while I was still pinned. I don't think it was part of combat training," I exclaim.

"Well, rest assured, she will not be staying on this team much longer if she thinks she can go around punching teammates," said Cosmic Boy and then heading out.

I felt very reassured when Bumble Bee was set home because I knew she was a great deal stronger than I was and she did sound serious on getting rid of me. We were on our way back to Earth's Lunar Colonies since it was and I decided we'd stay on the ship during our stay since it was easier than going back to our homes, especially with Brainy and Jo. Jo was completely nervous to meet my family but he shouldn't worry since they'd love him and my dad wouldn't be there.

"What if they think I'm a horrible guy for you?" he asked.

"Don't worry. They will love you just as much as I do and you don't give off bad boy vibes. I have seen you on your best behavior and your worst and they will like you no matter what flaws you have."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," I tell him. We were in front of my house now and just walked Brainy and Brogyn to the Adyll House. I knock on the door and it only took a few seconds for Mary to answer the door.

"Tony!" she squealed as I knelt down to pick her up. I walked in with her wrapped around my neck. "I missed you so much, Sissy!"

"Oh, I missed you too, Mary!" Where's Renz and Mom?" I asked.

"Renz is in the basement and Mommy is still at the Botany Center. Want me to go get Renz?"

"In a minute. First, I want you to meet Jo," I exclaim, putting her down. "Jo is my boyfriend."

"Oh." She walked around him, looking up and down. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"You're older than Sissy."

Renz came up the stairs then. I heard you squeal, Mary. Everything o-"

"Renz, Tony's home."

Renz rushed over and pulled me into a hug and I could feel him crying into my shoulder. "It's so good to see you, Renz," I exclaim.

"We worried when we didn't hear from you."

"You should worry more when you do hear from me. I may be in trouble."

"Looks like you have already had trouble," he exclaimed touching the scars on my nose and lip from BB.

"What are those from, Sissy?"

"I was just in a little accident is all, Mary. When's mom coming home?" I ask.

"She should be home in a few minutes actually," Rens responded. "So, how long are you in town?"

"A week. We get vacation time for the Legion and Brogyn and I chose to come visit during Lunatary."

"That's exciting."

I see Renz making eyes at Jo. "Oh, Renz. This is Jo. He;s my boyfriend in the Legion."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Jo."

"And you, Renz. You look a lot older than 14."

"Actually, just turned 15 two weeks ago," Renz exclaimed.

"Speaking of which," I say, looking into my bag and getting out a box.

Renz quickly unwraps it. "Cool! A Drown the Galaxy shirt and Wormhole bracelet. Thanks Tony!"

"Of course. Saw it at Weber's World and I knew it was for you."

The door opened then and mom came in with her groceries. "Tony..."

"Hi mom," I exclaim, going over and hugging her as she dropped the groceries on the floor. "It's so good to see you."

"I wasn't expecting you," she exclaimed.

"I know. But I'm sure you wanted to see me as soon as I got here. Mom, this is Jo. My boyfriend. We have been dating for 6 months."

"Nice to meet you Jo. Are you in the Legion?"

"Yeah. That's actually sort of how we met. Sort of."

"Well, it's nice to have you. Are you two staying for dinner?"

"If there's a place for us," Jo responded.

"We can make room. Renz will you go get the table extension. Mary set the table please and would you two be a dear and help with these groceries as I get started on dinner?"

"Of course," I say. We put the groceries on the island counter and I help Jo find where everything goes. Once we finish, I excuse ourselves and start giving Jo the grand tour. I took him upstairs first and showed him everyone's rooms and he paused in mine to look at what was left. I then took him to our roof garden and he was amazed by the plants we had and we had a flutterfly cage with tons of flutterflies. I took Jo downstairs, all the way to the basement where he was mesmerized. This was Renz' lair and was just as cool as Cham's room with all its gaming systems and games stacked up along the wall and a huge screen to go with it all and gamer chairs. "Holy Grife."

"Yeah. This is Renz version of socializing and our amazing playroom."

""It's more than amazing. It's spectacular and incredible. I can see why this would be your brothers socializing place. It's freaking awesome."

Once Jo was finished being in awe, we went back upstairs and dinner was ready. We ate mom's delicious food as Mary asked Jo questions constantly.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Do you have siblings?"

"4. brothers."

"Favorite movie?"

"The Box Club."

"Favorite book?"

"The Little Prince."

"Best Friend?"

"Gunner, aka Tawn."

"Favorite food?"

"Right now, your mom's food."

And it went on like that for the whole meal until Mary started asking the same questions. Once we finished, we said goodbye to my family and went back to the spaceport. We go back to my room to watch a movie and we talked about my family.

"I think they liked you."

"Especially Mary. She was very interested to know what I was thinking and anything about me really."

"She may even had a little crush on you," I say, snuggling up to Jo.

"That would be adorable."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Everyday we came back to my house and visited Mary and Renz while Mom was at the Botany Center. We would have dinner with the family once mom was home and Jo and I would go on a walk around Ghalia. I took him to the high school, the botany center, arts & music center, simulation rooms, resorts, and estates block 1. We left Ghalia at the end of the week and Renz and Mom gave me short goodbyes and gave goodbyes to Jo too. Mary gave me a great big, long hug and then gave Jo a kiss on the cheek after she hugged him and ran off behind Renz.

We went on our way to another mission where we were to pair off to disable a great amount of bombs detected in this database plant for the Milky Way. Jo and I chose to pair up and Brainy had us all where special suits. The air is toxic and its the darkest place in the galaxy. The suits were malleable black metal suits with green lights and screens and even helmet. We get in our suits and we go down to the planet and it was completely dark and we switched on our lights and things in the dark quickly crawled out of the light as soon as we turned our lights on. Jo and I made our way to our first bomb and it was in the building complex. We enter and it was almost completely silent except for the random creeks in the floor and growling in the distance.

"Jo, did you hear that?" I ask. As soon as I said it, I was grabbed at the ankles and dragged into the darkness. "Shoot Jo! Shoot!"

He had his mouth dropped and wasn't holding up his gun or anything. I blast the thing with my own gun and fall to the ground, catching my breath.

"What the Grife, Jo! Why didn't you shoot?!"

"It was terrifying!"

"And you don't think I was terrified in its' grasp? Grife Jo!"

We kept moving to the bomb and found it. Jo had the pliers for snipping it and I asked for them. He lost them apparently. Sprocking Sun! I get out my gun and shoot the wire with the laser function and it still worked. We moved on to the next bomb and did the same and went back to the ship.

"What the Sprock was that Jo?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Forgetting the pliers and not shooting the damn thing that had me? I could've died!"

"But you didn't..."

"Don't be so calm about this!" I shout. Jo tried to touch me but I pulled away. "Don't touch me! I'm mad at you!"

"Sorry I screwed up. But you can't stay mad at me forever," he exclaimed. He looked mad too.

"I can stay mad at you as long as I want to."

The rest of the team came back to the ship and I was still mad at Jo, so I went to go hang out with Brogyn before dinner as we left the planet.

"Why aren't you talking to Jo?" asked Brogyn.

"He totally screwed up the mission. He nearly let a monster take me into the dark and he forgot the pliers so I had to use my gun, which I knew was a dangerous move, but we were desperate."

"Well, that's not exactly his fault."

"Yes it is!"

I was still mad at him at dinner and didn't sit with him and afterward, he tried apologizing to me and I went to bed without him. That evening though, I had this weird dream. I was in the dark and all I saw was this bright green glow. I go towards it and a flash appears and it's Mekt in front of me, but he's shirtless and has a soft smile on. He comes over to hold me and I let it happen. He has me look out this window to show an empire with his logo on everything, but I see my logo too, but in black and dark purple. Then he kisses me and I wake up to my alarm.

I felt weird. Like I was still mad at Jo, but also everything really. I felt hatred and disgust. Something was coming over me and I had no idea what. I went to breakfast and I had no idea who I was sitting next to because my anger inside was taking over and it was all I could focus on. We had another mission this afternoon, but I couldn't think. My mind became black and I was taken up by darkness.

"Tony Veleno, do you have anything else to say before we put you in United Planets High Prison?"

I was in front of the Legion and United Planets Counsel. How'd I get here? Why do I have cuffs on me? Why am I being sent to Prison?

"Then the jury has decided to imprison you for 15 years for deliberately destroying a government facility and the Legion HQ ship. Case Closed."

Prison guards grabbed my arms and started pulling me away. "Wait! Wait! I didn't do that! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!"

They threw me in my cell and I looked around at the blank room. I was now in a gray prison uniform and I looked in the mirror and I looked pale and dead. That's how I felt. I curled up on the bed and tried to sleep, but all I could do was cry. I was in prison for a crime that I didn't even know if I committed. After many tears, I finally fell asleep and my mind felt overwhelmed by my questions. Closing my eyes made it worse though because I would dream of that empire from the window and Mekt with me in the building. Same dream as the last one I remember when I was mad at Jo. How much time has past because that seems like ages ago and the gap is filled with darkness.

I woke up to the sound of a horn and the cell doors opened. This must have been recess time. I must have slept through a meal or two. I get up and go out to the balcony and I see the cellmates going down to the base floor. I go down there and it's mainly men and I see the Fatal Five across the room, leaning against the back wall. Empress makes eye contact. I see them approaching now. "Well, if it isn't the little Rat-mouse who locked us up here, locked up herself. Did you just get sick of being a goody good?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shout. They had bridged the gap between us and the other prisoners had formed a circle around us now. Mano grabbed me by the front of my prison uniform and held me in the air. I quickly tried to grab his hands to make them release, but my grip just kept slipping of his robot hands.

"How about we finish what we started? Huh, Empress?" said Mano.

"It would be my pleasure," responded Empress, stepping up.

"Now, guys. She's our guest. Do we really treat our guests like that?" I looked towards the crowd and it was Mekt speaking as he stepped forward. Mano lowered me back down to the ground. "Go back to your wall, guys. Aspen, here, is a guest. I will have the privilege of welcoming her."

The other prisoners went back to conversations and broke the circle and the Fatal Five went back to the wall but gave glares to me as they left. "I didn't need your help, Mekt."

"It looked like you did, considering she was about to beat you to death and you can hardly defend yourself without your powers," Mekt exclaim, walking me around. He had a different tone in his voice then he usually did, this one was more strong and defensive.

"Well...thanks then..." I exclaim, not really wanting to thank him. He took me to a corner of the wall that seemed so distant from the rest of the room. He had me lean against the wall and then had his hands pin against the back of the wall and his face was close to mine.

"Been having any pleasant dreams lately?" he asked. He returned to his usually mysterious, flirtatious voice and I found this question very peculiar.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He couldn't possibly know what I have been dreaming.

"Any dreams of me and you, and world dominance?"

"How did you know I have been having those dreams!"

"Who do you think made them?" Mekt asked. He brought his hand up and licked it and brought his hand to my neck. He pulled his hand away and there was a piece of skin, but it had a microchip on it.

"What the hell is that!" I shout, going to feel my neck, but it felt fine.

"This is a microchip I put on you when you were in my cell to visit. It can only be put on and taken off by my saliva and it made you have those dreams, get angry, and even black out while it took over. That's why you're in prison, is because I hacked you."

I tackled him to the ground trying to choke him. "How dare you use me for your own game! I am not just a sprocking pawn! How could you send me to prison like this!"

Guards were running to me as some close by ones pulled me off Mekt. The other guards took him back to his cell. "I sprocking hate your ass, Mekt! I HATE YOU!"

Recess was cut short for me since I caused a scene. I wanted to change and I had two other uniforms. The one I was wearing was the generic prison uniform, but the other two were the female uniforms. These were about mid thigh, tight fit, dresses. They still had the prisoner number and everything, but they had low cut v-necks that showed about half of my cleavage. I changed anyways and made my way down to the dining hall since it was dinner time. Who knew what to expect with the prison food, but it actually wasn't that bad compared to the inedible slop I thought of in my head.

I get a tray and go to sit down in the hall and see Mekt and try to avoid him. I feel a guy grab my butt and I quickly turn and punch him in the face. He just stumbled a little and then puffed up and quickly grabbed me. "Why you little Jart!" he shouted, picking me up and shaking me, holding me by my arms at my side.

"Hey, boys. Put her down. She didn't mean to retaliate. She is just scared in this big prison," exclaimed Mekt, joining our little confrontation. The man slowly let me down and I kind of dust myself on as I tried to go back into the line for food since I dropped mine while being jolted around.

"Wait up," Mekt exclaimed, grabbing my wrist. "Let me walk you through."

We walk up together as the cafeteria goes back to its normal bustle. "Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Because I want you to help me," he exclaimed, taking my tray for me.

"I'm not going to tell you any Legion secrets, because I don't know any, and even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you," I exclaim. We start walking back to where he was sitting.

"I want you to come with me."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm having a friend come. He's getting me out of here and I want you to come with me," Mekt said, this time we were whispering.

"Again, why are you helping me?"

"Well, if we get out of here, I want you to be my partner in crime. Help me if I help you survive and get out of here."

He was leaning into me, his lips just hovering a little bit away from my ear as he whispered. His hand had moved to my thigh and was slowly moving up, under the dress. I gently push his hand away. "I will think about it."

"Please do," Mekt exclaimed, laying a gentle kiss on my neck. For some reason, Mekt made me feel alot safer in this prison and also gave me shivers with his touch. I think he knew that too and so he was playing that up as much as possible as we ate our food. He would stroke my leg and hold my hand and then suckle my neck gently. We finish our meal and I get up first to go put my tray in the cleaning window.

"Aspen, I didn't know you were the tattoo type. Vipor, huh?" Mekt asked. I stopped and looked down at the back of my calf and noticed how visible my tattoo was with this uniform.

"Oh, shush. I got it about 3 months ago when I was visiting Rimbor with...Jo..." I responded, realizing I didn't have Jo with me. That last thing I said to him was that I was going to stay mad at him as long as I wanted. I don't even know if he still loves me after what I had apparently done and yelling at him.

"Well, I think Vipor would be a great name for you if you were to join me."

"I've decided to join you, Mekt," i exclaim. I was in his cell now and he was at his desk, writing something.

"Wonderful," he responded. He got up and came towards me.

"But I have one condition."

"Anything you want, yes," he said.

"You can't ask me to give you information on the Legion and you have to treat me as an equal," I said. I wanted to know I was safe and I wasn't going to become a complete traitor to the Legion.

"Of course. I won't make you do or say anything you don't want to and I promise I won't hurt you," Mekt responded, he grabbed my hand and led me to his desk where I saw multiple blueprints and drawing. "This is the plan so far. My outside helper, who has asked to remain anonymous has been sending letters to me and he is coming at the end of the week. He is going to bust into my cell and when there is a break in, this place locks down like crazy. The cell will be locked, and you and I will be inside and we will get onto his ship portal and head out. The guards and other cell members won't be able to follow us or get into the cell because of the lock down. So, I will let you know when to be here and you have to be here, or we have to leave without you."

Mekt sits down in the chair and pats his lap, insisting I sit there, and I do.

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask.

"I always have plans, even before I get thrown in this place."

I look at Mekt and he catched my eyes and his purple eyes looked up at me as he caressed my cheek. He leaned in and gave me a kiss and then quickly added tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and for some reason, I didn't care what was bad and what was good. I just knew that Mekt was who I wanted right now. He was saving me from this hell hole and giving me a chance to actually be somewhere, knowing the Legion probably won't let me back in after committing a crime.

So, we wait a week and we get ready to leave. Mekt had the idea that when I get out, I should change my look a bit. At first, I thought he was saying I was unattractive, but it's more of, it's hard to take a villain seriously if they look innocent and sweet. I go to the hair parlor people and Mekt gives them money so I can get black tips on my hair and get it all changed to a dark red. As for uniform, I had been sketching one out that Mekt liked that was a black strapless corset body and a long purple cape with knee high purple and black boots. And for makeup, I was going to do a more intense eyeliner and a dark red lipstick that matches my hair and purple glitter. Everything looked great and I moved my sketches to Mekt's room and we started to organize so when it was all done, we would be ready to go.

It is the day of and we are in Mekt's room, on his bed just softly talking and holding hands, making sure guards don't get too suspicious. Mekt said that his outside would bust through within the next hour but we have to be ready for it and it will be surprising no matter how much we anticipate it. Apparently, Mekt has done this enough times to know this.

KABOOM!

The wall burst towards us, quickly being turned into confetti and creating a dust. We could hear the sound of the prison sirens going off and I saw the cell be closed off quickly and Mekt grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the cell wall. We walk over a platform into a ship and the platform quickly closes up after us. I feel the ship under my feet move quickly and we soar out into space and I hear an escape pod leave. I could still hear the prisons alarms distantly as we hit hyper speed. "That must have been my outsider that just used the escape pod. I will have to thank him later," Mekt exclaimed as we walked.

The ship had a black, silver, and purple interior and we were in the cockpit. From what I could see, it was as big as the Legion ship. The pilots and space crew in the cockpit looked like Tarulians with their black scaley complections, bald heads, and bright blue eyes. They were all stationed at chairs and I noticed a big chair in the center if the room, looking out at the galaxy ahead of us. "How about we go get changed and clean up and then we can eat a real meal?" asked Mekt.

He took me by the waist and walked me down the corridor and he walked me into my room. It was dark, but had a giant bed with a walk in closet and bathroom and had a desk and dresser. It was actually really luxurious.

"Pick anything you like, but I would prefer formal for dinner," he exclaimed, leaving me with the glory of thousands of outfits in the closet. First I took a shower and walked in the closet, surprised by the magnitude, and go towards a section of dresses. As I flip through, I find a dress I really like and it is a black dress. It has a corset with a cut down the middle to go down just below my chest and emphasized the cleavage line it made. The bottom was slitted way up the side to my hip and towards the hemline, it faded to a bright red. I added black stilettos and curled my hair, which brought out my black tips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

"You look like a vision," exclaimed Mekt. He had on a black suit and a blue button down shirt that was unbuttoned a bit down the front to reveal his chest. The table was already set, a small table for two and there was candles decorating the room and two platters and Bibendi glasses. There was Bibendi in an ice cooler next to the table, already open, and the lights in the room were dimmed. Mekt stepped forward and brought me into his arms. "You really do look wonderful," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you. You look handsome too," I say, kissing him on his lips. He walked me to the table, pulling out my chair for me. He sits down in his seat and starts pouring me a glass of Bibendi and then a glass for himself.

"So, shall I call you Vipor from now on?" Mekt asked, eating his food, very gracefully with small bites.

"I think that's a great villain name for me. But just so you know, my real name is Tony. Tony Veleno," I exclaim, eating my food too.

"Tony. I like that. Mekt has always been my name, so that's nothing new. So, for our first stop, we are going to the Andromeda Galaxy Bank so we can have some... let's say fundings. Alright?" Mekt asked, pouring me another Bibendi glass.

"Sure! We do need funding, right?" I exclaim. It felt weird knowing we were stealing money from a bank, but Mekt made it seem so simple and sweet. Like we were doing nothing wrong at all.

"Great. Well, my Terulians will get us there, and when we do, we will be in uniform for our visit, okay?" Mekt asked.

"Sure." I hesitate. "Do you think we... we will run into the Legion?" I ask.

"It's hard to say. Garth keeps some pretty good tabs on me so it's hard to say if they will know that that's where we're going. He will definitely know that we have escaped though."

"Well, let's hope they don't know so we don't have to deal with them," I exclaim. I was worried now, what if they did find us and saw me with Mekt, being evil. What would they think? I mean, first I blow up their ship and government ships after yelling at Jo, and maybe even breaking up with him. Then I get sent to Prison, team up with Mekt to break out and then become a villain. A series of bad things and maybe more for all I know. What would happen to me? Will I become truly evil, or become too confused that I have to leave all of it? Will the Legion want me back, trying to turn me good again?

Mekt and I finish dinner and Mekt asks me to join him back to his room. We go in and it's dark, but his window looks out on a passing comet which just revealed more darkness in the room since it was all black and blue. Mekt closes the door but doesn't turn on the light and I kick of my shoes, bringing me back down to my height. He approaches me, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing my jaw up so my lips met his. I lifted my arms to his chest and the kissing became more passionate as I started to unbutton Mekt's blazer and shirt, feeling his abs and pecs flex underneath. Mekt's hands lifted to the top of my dress, loosening the lace of my corset dress and it falls to the ground, just revealing my strapless bra and thong. Mekt dropped his pants as I backed up to his bed, falling as Mekt came over me. I crawled under the covers, Mekt following and his hands across my flesh as he undressed me.

This felt different. Different than how it was with Jo, because this one felt more heated, more passionate, more lustful. Maybe it was the covers, or the bibendi from earlier, but this was definitely different to how it was with Jo. Mekt just kept going with it, even after the climax and even though it was hot and I was exhausted, having Mekt felt right to me. The amount of pleasure he was bringing felt amazing and I couldn't say no or stop even though at some points, I felt I should have. Mekt finally is done and we lay there, heavily breathing and exhaling the fatigue. I turn on my side, ready to sleep, but Mekt comes over, kissing my neck as my eyes feel heavy. As I start to fade into my dreams, I hear Mekt whisper, "You're amazing, you know that? I was lucky to find such a great lady."

We approach the Andromeda Galaxy Bank and still no sign of the Legion. Mekt and I are sitting in his captain chair as we approach, but we had to get ready soon for the mission. Mekt goes to his room to get into uniform and I go to mine. I curl my hair and add my makeup before I get my uniform. it really was a custom fit like Mekt said because it fit perfectly without loose spots or spots pinching. I come back out to the cockpit and Mekt has his uniform on. The metal shoulder blades hold up his black cape and his silver, black and purple body suit slimmed his body.

"Well, you really are striking like a Vipor. Ready to do this?" Mekt exclaimed. The ship had landed on the roof and by impact, it magnetically disengaged the alarms.

"Let's do this," I say. We head out on the release dock and go out onto the roof. We see a door into the building and walk right in and no alarms are triggered or any locks in our way. The magnets must have gotten the locks too. We go down the stairs and the main vault was all the way down in the basement, so we had 5 levels to go through before we reached the vault. The stairs are closed off from the hallways, so we don't run into anyone until we reach the lobby level. The stairs don't go all the way down to the basement.

"Time to announce our arrival," Mekt exclaimed. He opens the door to the lobby and throws a black powder grenade and the room is overwhelmed by black smoke. Mekt and I walk in and guards start coming out of nowhere, guns in hand. Mekt uses his powers to disable the guns and I move ahead, using combat to take care of them. I round kick one as I flip over and kick one to the ground and do double punches to the other two guards. Mekt and I move forward to the front desk, barely seeing an elevator behind the desk. Mekt electrocutes the people at the information desk as we slide over the counter and get in the elevator.

"Going great so far," I exclaim, catching my breath a bit.

"But it's not over yet," Mekt said and we get out of the elevator. There is a long corridor with the vault door at the end of it. Mekt and I run down the hall and reach the door. Mekt reaches for the handle and pulls, but it won't budge. "Sprock! They probably put the alarms back on!"

Mekt goes to his belt and pulls out a magnet and sticks it to the wall of the vault. The vault lock starts clicking away and we hear a final clank of the lock unlocking. Mekt grabs the handle and opens the vault and alarms start going off. "Those are on too! Come on, Vipor. We need to get out of here quickly!"

Mekt and I go in and see the bags of money and start tying the the ends together and Mekt hefts them on his shoulder. I start doing so too, but I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Stop where you are Mekt and put your hands up. And your accomplice should do the same if she wants to make this easy," Cosmic Boy exclaimed. I put my hands up, but I still face the back of the vault while mekt faces the Legion. "Turn around."

I turn and I see their faces change from intensity to confusion. "A-aspen?" Lightning Lad exclaimed.

"Yes, brother. She's joined me now. But it's not Aspen anymore. Meet Vipor, my partner in crime!" Mekt said, not worrying about the guns pointed at us as he puts his arms down and puts one over my shoulders.

"What the sprock, Aspen! What happened to you?!" Sparky shouted.

"I grew bored of your little superhero game. Mekt offered me power and wealth beyond belief and it was an offer I couldn't refuse. He gave me more than the Legion could ever give me," I exclaimed.

There was an explosion just then and from behind Mekt and I was a gaping hole in the ceiling and the release deck of our ship came through it.

"Well, that's our ride. It was nice seeing you brother," Mekt said. We grabbed our bags as we got on and the Legion started shooting, but all they got was the bottom of the release deck.

Not exactly a clean get away, but we got what we came for. But why do I have this feeling?

"Well, we didn't get quite the fortune we were hoping for, but we can manage," exclaimed Mekt. We were sitting the Commander chair and I wasn't really listening. I could just feel this knot in my stomach that wasn't going away. It felt horrible but I tried to ignore it, but it kept calling my attention. "Hey, you okay Vipor?"

"I have this really painful knot in my stomach. It hasn't gone away since we got back on the ship," I respond.

"I see," Mekt exclaimed, shifting to look into my eyes. "You feel bad for doing something villainous and you feel like you betrayed the Legion."

"That's exactly what I feel, actually."

"I know. I use to get it too, but it will go away over time. You just need to relax and just know that they made you this way. I mean, they kicked you out and they never saw your true potential. I mean, you were amazing back there and you didn't even need to use your powers! Vipor, they will never understand you and I and that's just how it's suppose to be."

"I guess, but that doesn't help get rid of my knot," I exclaim.

"Well, how about we have some dinner and a few glasses of wine and retire for the night and then I'm sure I can get those Legionnaires off your mind," Mekt said, putting his seductive face back on.

"Alright," I exclaim.

Our next stop was the planet of Hedalia. This planet is home to more than 250 million oil rigs and has been draining the planets resources for the past 350 years. Somehow it's still running and the Texaco is in charge of it, the international big oil company, and we were about to create chaos by destroying their main oil tank; Hedalia. All we need was fire, and that was easy. The air on Hedalia was hot and dry, so we just needed to send a few fire bombs onto the planet to get the fire started and then get the hell out of the way because the explosion will be one giant firework. We had all our fire bomb missiles in position, but just as we were about to hit the button, guess who arrived. They invaded our space icom and Cosmic Boy showed up on the screen.

"Stop!"

"Why should I? There's this little button in my hand it's just calling my name to push it," exclaimed Mekt, edging his finger to the button.

"Because the explosion will be too big! It will create a massive vortex that will surely turn into a blackhole!"

"And you think I care?" said Mekt.

"Yes, because it will suck your spaceship up like a vacuum," said Lightning Lad.

"I think I'll take my chances," exclaimed Mekt. I reach out for his hand before he pressed the button and stop him. "What are you doing, Vipor?"

"What if they're right, Mekt?" I exclaimed, worried now.

"I don't care. I'm following through with the plan!" Mekt shouted. He hit me across the face and pressed the button. It only took a few moments to react, but the explosion roars and rumbles the ship and Mekt gives the orders to hit hyperspeed. We zoom out and we lose signal with the Legion as we speed away from the explosion.

"How could you do that!? We could have died, you big idiot!" I shouted, getting up and hitting Mekt with a backhand.

Mekt quickly grabbed my wrist and brought me close," because I already did the calculations my dear, I knew we would be fine," he exclaimed, trying to peck my cheek, but I pull away quickly.

"Why did you hit me," I exclaim, softly, rubbing my cheek as I feel the pain rushing in.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let the Legion see me hesitating because of you because they will see you as my weakness and then be sure to get rid of you. I had to do it as a sign of unstoppable power."

"Well, this," I exclaim, hitting him across the face again, "is for hitting me."

"I deserve that. But do you think you can ever forgive me," Mekt exclaimed, bringing me close again.

I pout, but then kiss him softly. "I think I'll get over it."

We kissed again and our crew started to set in coordinates for our next stop for destruction and chaos.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Mekt didn't seem to want to tell me where our next stop was. He said he wanted to "keep it a surprise." I tried not to worry where it was, but I had to ask.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked. We were at dinner.

"I told you deary. I want it to be a surprise."

"Why don't you want me to know?" I asked.

Mekt took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I'm not sure. I mean, let's face it, Tony, you are still fighting for the Legion dear."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Tony, you haven't been exactly on my side full hearted with our past crimes. You hesitate and I think it's because you still feel bad for doing all this."

I thought about it and Mekt was right. I really have been hesitating my actions because I feel guilty. I feel so guilty still for letting that microchip take me over and betray them. I really feel guilty for betraying Jo the most. "I know. But I would still like to know where we are going, Mekt."

Mekt sighed again and took a sip of Bibendi. "We are going to Durla."

"Durla?" I exclaimed. I heard of it before. Durla is this planet in the Durla Galaxy, and it's the only planet left in the galaxy after the Six-Minute War which blew everything up. "Why are we going there?"

"I have a friend to visit and say goodbye to. Let's just say that."

"Do I know him?" I ask.

"You know of him, but I'm not sure if you know him," Mekt exclaimed. I was still unsure exactly whom we were going to see, but at least I knew where we were going.

As we entered the Durla Galaxy, the space seemed so empty. Craters floated aloft around us as we dove into the silence of it all and in the distance you can see the one that survived; Durla. It's faint pink glow was the only light in the galaxy that was close. It revolved around no sun, so Durla just floated within the galaxy, free to become apart of another.

"Tony?" Mekt asked. We were sitting in the commander chair and in uniform, almost at Durla.

"Yes, Mekt?"

"Today, I need you to do whatever I say, okay? I can't guarantee your safety if you don't follow what I tell you to do. Okay?" Mekt asked.

I hesitated. "Alright."

We reached Durla and landed in the spaceport and had one of the Tarulians talk to the spaceport officers. Once they let us port, Mekt and I got off the spaceship. We had our uniforms on, but we had put on some outfits over them. I had on a green short, strapless dress with a leather jacket and my boots. Mekt had on a suit, similar to the one he wore the night before for dinner. As we walked off the ship, they didn't expect anything, thinking we were probably some rich bureaucrats. Mekt grabbed my hand as he waved at the officers and we walked out the gate to the streets of Durla where in the sky were more officers. These officers were from the Green Lantern Corp. They all wore their green uniforms and they reminded me of the Legion of Superheroes, and basically were, but with all the crimes in Durla, they decided to concentrate on their home planet rather than protecting the universe like they did back before the Great Crisis and the Six-Minute War.

The town glowed of a bright pink and the people were decorated in many colors. At the end of the street, you could see the great Durla Temple. It towered over all the small buildings, it's entrance halfway up the building. Mekt and I walked down the street, towards the Temple. We turned down a street where the buildings towered over us.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence Mekt created by not telling me.

"Brande Manor," Mekt exclaimed as we walked.

"Brande? As in R.J. Brande? Richest Man in the world R.J. Brande?"

"The very same. He is out at Temple right now, but we will be meeting him back at home," Mekt exclaimed. Mekt walked up to the gate of a high estate which was cozied between 2 towers. Mekt rang the doorbell and a man appeared before us by hologram. "May I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am here to see R.J. Brande. I know he is not home but I just need to drop off some things from the accounting firm and get his files for this month," exclaimed Mekt.

The man hesitated. "I think you should come back later when the master is present."

Mekt turned to me and whispered in my ear, "I think he needs some feminine charm to persuade him."

I turn to the hologram and put on my seductive eyes and bit my lip before speaking. "You know, I love a man who knows how to stay in charge, but it's sad to have to leave. I mean, I would love to come inside and meet you. I mean, you seem like such a lovely man," I exclaimed. I had leaned forward, showing my cleavage, biting my lip again on my last word.

"But of course," exclaimed the guard as he quickly pressed a few buttons. "Come right in."

"Thank you oh so much," I said, winking at the guard. We walked into the manor and came to the front door and the guard was there to open the door.

"Thank you, Sir. Tony, how about you stay here with the guard for a bit while I go look for those files. I will call you up when I need the account files from last month," exclaimed Mekt.

Mekt walked up the stairs and the guard offered to take my coat, which I let him take. "So, Tony is your name? That sounds lovely."

"Thank you, and what might your name be?" I asked, turning around and standing close.

"Pollo."

"Pollo. That sounds like a name for a strong, handsome man. So I guess it fits well," I said, sliding a finger down Pollo's chest.

His voice hitched. "T-thanks! My mother gave me the name after my Grandfather."

"Well, I'm sure he was a great man as well." My watch goes off with 3 beeps. "I'm sorry, Pollo, but I need to go and help my partner with the files. Won't you excuse me for a moment and I will be back for you soon,"  
I exclaim, winking.

"Okay," Pollo exclaimed, watching me walk up the stairs as I wave and blow a kiss goodbye. I walked down the hall, looking for Mekt. He appeared at the end of the hall in what appeared to be a study. I walked up to him and he let me into the office and closed the door. "R.J. Brande just came up the driveway, so he should be in at any moment. I want you to hide behind the door and I will be in his chair. Alright?"

"Sounds good, but Mekt?" I exclaim.

"Yes?"

"You forgot this," I respond. I walk up to Mekt and I plant a kiss on him, holding his collar, which I realized was now his uniform. He kissed me back, unzipping my dress. We hear footsteps from the stairs and I rush to open the door and get behind it, getting off my dress, leaving me in just my uniform. We hear him walk by himself down the hall and he comes into the office.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Mekt exclaimed, rotating in the chair. I slowly close the door and R.J. Brande looks at me after he looked at Mekt in his chair.

"Who are you two?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is who you are. I mean, we are in the presence of R.J. Brande right here, right Vipor?"

"Mekt, he's not that great," I exclaim, putting on my villain routine. "I mean, he's not going to be the richest man in the Universe for much longer, is he?"

I only assumed we were stealing his money, knowing our first try at robbery wasn't completely successful. But as I locked the door behind me, Mekt raised his hands and had his lightning running between his fingers. "Right you are, Vipor! I'm glad you're catching along," exclaimed Mekt.

"No, please! I will do anything you want! I will give you whatever you want!" shouted R.J. Brande, backing up. Was Mekt really threatening to kill this man?

Suddenly the wall from behind Mekt exploded off the wall and I quickly cover my face. Once the explosion settled, I looked to see the Legion sworming the sky. R.J. Brande was on the floor and Mekt was looking back at the Legion.

"Brother, must you ruin my fun again?" asked Mekt, taking to the sky with his flight ring. I join him in the sky and R.J. made a dart to leave the room, but Mekt quickly shot toward him, right in front of his face, and R.J. crawled back to hide behind the overturned desk.

"I heard you were in town so we thought we'd drop in," Lightning Lad exclaimed. "Hope you don't mind us crashing the party."

"Well, I think it's time for you to leave," exclaimed Mekt, aiming his hands to attack several of the Legion members and they dodge out of the way. "Come on, Vipor. I'm sure you can beat majority of these children."

I used my powers, using my vine to attack Element Lad, but he just blocked my vine with a wall of rocks. He sent a giant rock to me and it pushed me away and then Saturn Girl lunged to me, but I dodged.

Then I was face to face with Phoenix. She had a flame in her hand but it dimmed as she looked for me. We just looked at each other.

"You know, you can always come back. We figured out that it was just a microchip that made you do all those things. You don't have to be evil," exclaimed Brogyn.

I looked at her for only a second before Mekt shouted, "Vipor! Get her! Why are you just standing there!?" I just kind of hesitated for a second before Mekt grabbed one of his electric knives and flung it towards Phoenix, but Lightning Lad hit his arm, knocking the knives to go somewhere else. As I looked on Phoenix, expecting them to hit her, I feel them hit my leg. I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. And then I. just.. blacked... out...

I heard a beep in the background. Like a heartbeat, it was slow and insides of my eyelids glowed red and I felt like I was so heavy, I couldn't move. I slowly opened my eyes and the blinding light above me caused me to groan and close my eyes again. I opened them again, keeping them open this time as I looked around. I was in the Legion Infirmary. The machine behind me was beeping my heartbeat and I couldn't move because I was tethered to the bed. I looked down and my calf, it was bandaged up completely. There seemed to be nobody around, but I looked to my side and on the nightstand there stood a sign.

"Get Well Soon. From, Brogyn."

I sighed. How could I be so wrong? To have gone and betrayed my best friend, the Legion, and my own morals. I mean, what was I thinking? Obviously not about what was right. I guess Mekt just got the better of me. I mean, I was so vulnerable having lost all that I had known and being locked up in prison with my enemies. Mekt was nice to me, but I had forgotten what was important. He is a villain, and I am a hero. Or at least I was...I didn't know what to call myself anymore. Was I hero or had I indulged too much and become a villain?

"Tony?" I looked over to see Phoenix standing in the doorway, her eyes filled with tears and she was holding my jar of Glitterbugs close to her chest. "Oh, Tony!"

Brogyn ran over, setting the jar on the nightstand and hugging me. "I thought you were dead! Thank Sun you're still alive!"

"Calm down, Brogyn. I'm fine. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Mekt tried to shoot those knives at me but they landed on you and electrocuted you. You blacked out and we got rid of Mekt and brought you on the ship. We thought you were dead, but when we hooked you up, your pulse was fading quickly so Vi and Brainy worked on you. They fixed up your leg and once the operation was over, your heartbeat went off. We thought... we thought you were gone..."

"How long was I out?"

"Well, You were blacked out for 2 days, but your heartbeat was lost for about 7 hours."

"7 HOURS!"

"Yeah... But maybe it was a malfunction?" Brogyn exclaimed. She sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't lose you. I couldn't stand being without my best friend."

Brogyn hugged me again, but I heard a voice from behind her. "Phoenix, step away from the Criminal now!"

"Cosmic Boy, she isn't a criminal. She wasn't hurting me!"

Cosmic Boy approached with Lightning Lad and Bouncy Boy beside him as Brogyn backed away from me. "Glad to see you're not dead, but you still broke laws. You stole money, you blew up a planet, and you attempted to murder someone. Tony Veleno, I'm sorry but you can not be welcomed back to the Legion. We are bringing you back to your cell at Galactic Prison," exclaimed Cosmic Boy.

"Wait! You can't do that! She didn't do all those things. Yes, she assisted in a robbery, but Tony didn't press the button that blew up Hedalia and she didn't attempt to murder R.J. Brande. Mekt did those things, not her!"

"Sorry, Phoenix, but she still committed a crime."

"You can't do that, Cosmic Boy! I'm sure you have committed crimes before! But are you in prison?! No! And I-"

"Can I say something?" I exclaim. They all just looked at me with silence. "I am sorry I did all those things. I never wanted to hurt anyone or become a bad guy. But when I was in prison, surrounded by all the people we had put in there, I grew scared and weak. Mekt took me under his wing and made sure I wasn't harassed by the other inmates. He helped me get out of that place. And when he asked me to become his partner in crime, it became an obligation. But as soon as I saw you guys, I immediately felt the guilt. I never wanted that. And I understand if you don't want to take me back, but please don't send me to prison."

"Cosmic Boy?" exclaimed Lightning Lad.

"I know," Cosmic Boy exclaimed. He took a deep sigh. "Tony. We aren't going to send you to prison, but I don't know about letting you back into the Legion just yet."

Bouncy Boy approached CB, "Sir, I think this is similar to Timberwolf's situation. I think the same rules apply."

Cosmic Boy sighed again. "I will think about it." And the three of them left.

Brogyn let me get some sleep, but all I could think about was what I had done wrong. My nightmares were vivid, showing me the Legion climbing up this mountain, groaning and begging and I am at the top and from my hands rain rocks that push the Legion off the mountain. I pointed the hands at myself after the long struggle of trying to stop myself and I awoke screaming, dripping in my own sweat.

I tried to fall asleep again, but another nightmare appeared. I was running through a forest, light at the very end but darkness around me. As I ran I would keep on seeing the faces of the Legion on the trees as I passed and I tried to stop, but I couldn't. When I finally was able to stop, Mekt appeared in front of me.

"Turn around, Tony. Go back to the Darkness. I promise it's safe there."

I tried to run past him, but I couldn't move, and then I was being grabbed by the trees and tried to scream, but couldn't. I awoke, actually screaming and sweating again, but the lights were on and I was being shaken by Vi and Trip. "Wake up, Aspen! Geez! And Stop Screaming!" shouted Trip.

I stopped screaming and tried to calm my breathing from it's franticness. My wrist and ankle straps were gone and I sat straight up. I started to cry heavily and I turned to Trip and started to cry on her. I feared to return to sleeping. Where my dreams become nightmares and I was shown as a monster. Trip and Vi tried to calm me down but they eventually left me there as I lightly wept.

I couldn't return to sleep now. After a little while, I swung my legs over the bed and ever so slowly, I tried to land on the ground lightly. My leg felt fine, it's stability surprising me. As I took a few steps, it almost seemed like there was nothing wrong at all. I got up and went out into the hall. As I walked, I never noticed quite how quiet the ship really was. No one was up it seemed, but I knew there had to be one soul up, if not Vi and Trip who had just been with me. I walked down my corridor and as I passed by all the rooms, I looked at all the emblems. I saw Element Lad, Brainiac 5, Timberwolf, Saturn Girl, Phoenix, and Lightning Lad. I came to my door and to my surprise, my emblem was still up on the door.

I enter the room, and to my surprise, everything was still the same. There were a few things missing though. My Glitterbugs Jar which was now in the infirmary, but also my picture of my family, my sounders, and for some reason, my pillow. I walked out of my room and as I looked across the hall, I saw Ultra Boy's symbol on his door. I hadn't even seen him since our fight, let alone talk to him. I entered the room, trying to be quiet and as I looked at him, he was cuddled up to my pillow, one of my sounders from Renz playing in the background and my family photo on Jo's nightstand. I approached slowly, looking at Jo. So he did miss me... but as I looked closer at Jo, I noticed something. He had tears dried upon his cheeks. He must have cried himself to sleep. My heart broke a bit, thinking I was the one to cause Jo to cry and do all this... Now I was sure that I was the bad guy.


End file.
